ULTIMI TEMPI(fonte Mortebianca e altri)
by Lady Death2
Summary: Eventi sempre peggiori si verificano sulla Terra e sembrano presagire qualcosa di ancora peggiore.
1. SCP 001

SCP 001

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:

Oggetto:SCP-001.

I SEGUENTI FILE SONO STATI CLASSIFICATI TOP SECRET PER ORDINE DELL'AMMINISTRATORE

* * *

 **AVVISO GENERALE 001-Alfa:** Al fine di evitare la diffusione di informazioni circa SCP-001, sono/non sono stati creati diversi file SCP-001 falsi insieme al/ai file/files veritiero/veritieri. Tutti i file circa la natura di SCP-001, inclusi quelli fittizi, sono protetti da un agente memetico letale pronto a causare un arresto cardiaco immediato a qualsiasi addetto del personale non autorizzato che tenta di accedere al file. Rivelare la vera natura/le vere nature di SCP-001 al pubblico è motivo di eliminazione.

* * *

ATTENZIONE:

IL PERSONALE NON AUTORIZZATO CHE TENTERÀ DI ACCEDERE A QUESTO FILE VERRÀ IMMEDIATAMENTE ELIMINATO ATTRAVERSO L'AGENTE MEMETICO LETALE **BERRYMAN-LANGFORD**. SCORRERE VERSO IL BASSO SENZA UN'ADEGUATA INOCULAZIONE MEMETICA PROVOCHERÀ UN ARRESTO CARDIACO IMMEDIATO SEGUITO DA MORTE.

SIETE STATI AVVERTITI.

Lo scienziato cliccò un pulsante sulla tastiera e si udì una voce che disse :" **AGENTE MEMETICO LETALE ATTIVATO**

 **SEGNALI VITALI CONTINUI CONFERMATI**

 **RIMOZIONE BLOCCHI INCROCIATI DI SICUREZZA**

 _Benvenuto, addetto autorizzato. Prego, selezioni il file desiderato."_

 _Apparvero una serie di file:_

* * *

NOME IN CODICE: Jonathan Ball - Risma di Carta

NOME IN CODICE: Dr. Gears - Il Prototipo

NOME IN CODICE: Dr. Clef - Il Guardiano del Cancello

NOME IN CODICE: qntm - Il Blocco

NOME IN CODICE: Bright - La Fabbrica

NOME IN CODICE: Dr. Mann - Il Percorso a Spirale

NOME IN CODICE: Dr. Mackenzie - L'Eredità

NOME IN CODICE: S. Andrew Swann - Il Database

NOME IN CODICE: Scantron - La Fondazione

NOME IN CODICE: Djoric/Dmatix - Trentasei

NOME IN CODICE: Roget - Dazio Keter

NOME IN CODICE: djkaktus - I Bambini

NOME IN CODICE: Kate McTiriss - Una Registrazione

NOME IN CODICE: TwistedGears/Kaktus - Il Dio Frantumato

NOME IN CODICE: Kalinin - Passato e Futuro

NOME IN CODICE: Wrong - Il Consenso

NOME IN CODICE: S. D. Locke - Quando Arriva il Giorno

NOME IN CODICE: Spike Brennan - Il Punto Cieco di Dio

NOME IN CODICE: WJS - Normalità

NOME IN CODICE: BILLITH - Il Mondo Intero

NOME IN CODICE: Tanhony - Gli Uomini Morti

Lo scienziato iniziò a cliccare sui nomi :

Proposta di Jonathan Ball

SCP-001 » Proposta di Jonathan Ball

 **Oggetto#:** #SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Keter

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Fino alla data corrente, nessuna procedura di contenimento adeguata è stato sviluppata per fare fronte alla possibile minaccia rappresentata da SCP-001. Questa controversia si riflette nel cambio di categoria e le procedure utilizzate nel suo contenimento. L'attuale amministrazione, nonostante le accuse di paranoia, ha classificato l'oggetto come Keter, richiedendo inoltre la creazione di una nuova classe di pericolosità ancora più alta, da applicare solo a questo oggetto; si pensa infatti che esso sia il più pericoloso degli oggetti sia conosciuti che possibili in generale. La ragione di questa classificazione e il cambio di atteggiamento verso l'SCP-001 vengono trattati nella descrizione e nelle annotazioni.

Attualmente, SCP-001 si trova in una valigetta con codice di blocco, in una lega di polimeri altamente rinforzata. La stanza e la valigetta vengono controllati in tempo reale da telecamere di sorveglianza. La valigetta non si può aprire senza autorizzazione unanime di tutti gli attuali funzionari O5. La valigetta in sé è immagazzinata in un piccolo monolocale completamente illuminato e non collegato ad un Sito, in ███ ██████ ██████. Sono stati posizionati dei membri del Personale di Classe D per proteggere l'ambiente dall'esterno, ma essi non possono entrare senza il già menzionato permesso degli ufficiali O5, sotto minaccia di esecuzione. Questo edificio esiste con l'unico scopo di ospitare SCP-001 ed è preparato per la sua autodistruzione in un'eventuale situazione di emergenza.

Secondo l'attuale amministrazione, SCP-001 rappresenta la maggiore minaccia conosciuta alla sicurezza nazione e mondiale. Ciònonostante, date le circostanze speciali della sua modalità di funzionamento, non è permessa un'indagine più approfondita, nonostante fosse stata promossa in passato.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 è un plico di fogli, pinzati nell'angolo superiore sinistro. La prima pagina funge da copertina, con la semplice scritta "Rapporto Confidenziale sugli Oggetti Speciali — Classificata.". Il numero di pagine pinzate a questo foglio di presentazione è indeterminato, da tre a trenta. Il rapporto non è firmato e la sua origine è sconosciuta.

La prima apparizione di questo rapporto è stata a ███████ █, ████, quando comparve sulla scrivania di ████████ █████ (deceduto). Il rapporto, a quel tempo, descriveva il "Soggiorno Vivente" (SCP-002). Poco dopo aver letto il rapporto, incredulo, ████████ █████ fu contattato al telefono e informato dell'esistenza di detto articolo. La volta dopo che ████████ █████ esaminò SCP-001, esso non descriveva più il "Soggiorno Vivente", ma la "Scheda Madre Biologica" (SCP-003). ████████ █████ chiuse immediatamente SCP-001, pensando che fosse un rapporto diverso dal precedente, e cercò l'originale su SCP-002. Non trovandolo, tornò ad aprire SCP-001, che non descriveva più SCP-003, ma "Le 12 chiavi Arrugginite e la Porta" (SCP-004). ████████ █████ chiuse il rapporto un'altra volta e lo riaprì poco dopo per leggere "Passe-par-tout" (SCP-005). Non si sa quali possano essere state le azioni successive di ████████ █████. Gli oggetti prima menzionati sono stati scoperti solo dopo questo incidente.

Non esistono dati sufficienti pe comprovare la relazione fra SCP-001 e tutti gli altri oggetti. Tuttavia, è stato stabilito che ogni evento in relazione con la scoperta di un nuovo elemento SCP è avvenuto solo in seguito a una relazione riguardo lo stesso elemento, apparsa sotto alla copertina di SCP-001. L'attuale amministrazione considera questa coincidenza come prova di una relazione causale.

 **Note Aggiuntive:** Se SCP-001 dev'essere considerato come un sistema di allarme anticipato, o se deve essere considerato come il creatore stesso deve essere ancora appurato. Ad ogni modo, questa distinzione non è importante agli occhi della corrente amministrazione. Il fatto rimane: nessun nuovo elemento appare se non viene prima aperto SCP-001. Per questa ragione, l'attuale amministrazione si rifiuta di ripetere gli errori del passato, i quali si sono trasformati in più di 1000 articoli SCP conosciuti dall'unità SCP.

Nessun argomento riguardante la non letalità di SCP-001, il suo uso teoretico di allarme preventivo per la comparsa di SCP o il suo uso come progenitore di avanzate armi biologiche e non biologiche è riuscito a smuovere la corrente amministrazione; né peraltro vi sono riuscite le critiche mosse verso le estreme misure di sicurezza verso un oggetto che non pone un pericolo diretto alla sicurezza, né animato. Ai sostenitori di queste critiche si ricorda che le correnti procedure di contenimento non sono ovviamente per l'oggetto in sé, ma piuttosto per assicurare un'isolazione del soggetto dal contatto umano, visto come la vera minaccia.

Nonostante la corrente amministrazioni si rifiuti tassativamente di rimuovere l'oggetto dall'isolamento, le amministrazioni passate si consigliavano quotidianamente con l'oggetto, come senza dubbio faranno le amministrazioni future. Nonostante ciò, la corrente amministrazione è convinta che bisogni mantenere le correnti procedure di contenimento, evitando la distruzione di SCP-001, fino a che la responsabilità dello stesso cade sulla presente amministrazione.

Proposta del Dr. Gears

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. Gears

 **Numero di designazione dell'oggetto:** #86243AR-001

 **Avvertenze:** Il soggetto ha un comportamento aggressivo e pericoloso.

 **Descrizione dell'oggetto:**

Altezza 1.98 metri, peso 44 chilogrammi (di media, varia di 2-4 chilogrammi in più o in meno), età sconosciuta, pelle di un colore misto tra grigio e marrone (potrebbero essere dei lividi), colore dell'occhio (?) blu lattiginoso, senza capelli. Aspetto ossuto, la struttura dei muscoli e delle ossa è diversa da qualsiasi altra creatura conosciuta. Le gambe sono lunghe e sottili, finiscono in affilate punte nere. Tre dita per ogni mano, a loro volta terminano con delle punte nere. Gambe e braccia sono lunghe il doppio del torso. Nessun organo riproduttivo, orifizio anale, orecchie, naso o pori sono presenti sul corpo della creatura. La testa è completamente sferica e sproporzionata in confronto al resto del corpo, il collo sembra troppo piccolo per supportare il peso del cranio. La bocca si estende per metà della testa, nessun tipo di labbra. Ventuno (21) denti sono posizionati casualmente nella bocca, molti sono rotti, marci o scheggiati. "L'occhio" è una sfera dalle grandi dimensioni, a forma di palla, dal colore blu lattiginoso, conservata presumibilmente nella testa o nella gola. Sembra che "rotoli" all'interno della bocca quando quest'ultima è aperta. Non presenta alcun tipo di pupilla o iride.

 **Dettagli sull'attuale contenimento:**

La stanza in cui è contenuto il soggetto è rivestita di piombo ed illuminata da diversi fari. La temperatura costante è di 98 gradi, con il 100% di umidità. La stanza è sigillata con una porta di acciaio rinforzato. L'area intorno è pattugliata da alcune guardie equipaggiate con luci stroboscopiche ad alta potenza. Ogni persona che entra nella stanza di contenimento deve portare una luce stroboscopica e deve indossare degli occhiali da saldatore. Chiunque provi a rimuovere il soggetto o ad entrare senza permesso deve essere fucilato all'istante.

 **Resoconto del ritrovamento:**

È stato recuperato in Guatemala questa settimana. Segnalato come un "demone" da alcuni ragazzi su una strada rurale. Sembrava malato o ferito. I ragazzi hanno detto che videro la creatura mentre ansimava ed agitava le proprie gambe. Susseguentemente la creatura aveva alzato la testa ed esposto il suo "occhio". I ragazzi sono corsi a casa, riportando l'accaduto al più vicino commissariato di polizia. Parecchi "ruggiti orribili" o "grida" sono state denunciate dalle persone del posto in diversi giorni. Dodici persone sono state ricoverate al vicino ospedale per avvelenamento da radiazioni, e sette sono scomparse. È stata formata una squadra di ricerche, con a capo il Generale Machoi ed inviata dalla base ADRX-19. I resoconti della squadra al Supervisore hanno mostrato il fallimento del normale metodo di contenimento, costringendoci ad utilizzare un addizionale protocollo di contenimento, creato dal Dr. Hermann Keter. Il Dr. Keter è sfortunatamente deceduto durante il test iniziale, dopo che la creatura fu trasferita al sito ADRX-19.

La creatura è capace di creare delle microsingolarità, usandole sia come una forma di teletrasporto che di difesa. Queste singolarità si dissolvono pochi secondi dopo averle create emettendo delle grandi dosi di radiazioni e causando parecchi danni all'area circostante. Sembra che controlli queste manifestazioni con il suo "occhio", in quanto ogni volta che crea una singolarità lo espone. È onnivoro e vede gli umani come semplice cibo. La creatura mostra segni di una paura estrema e di malattia quando esposta a temperature molto alte, umidità e luci forti. La creatura non si può teletrasportare attraverso il piombo, e non può formare le singolarità quando si trova nello stato "malato". Quando sta "bene", è estremamente veloce e scaltra, è riuscita a uccidere più di un agente sia con i suoi artigli che con le singolarità. Occasionalmente emette dei suoni che assomigliano a delle grida; ogni tentativo di comunicazione è fallito.

 **Addendum:** Sono stati segnalati altri soggetti simili, il Supervisore sta considerando la conversione del sito ADRX-19 in una struttura di recupero e contenimento per creature simili. Potrebbe essere necessario censurare alcune parti dei rapporti, per motivi di sicurezza.

Proposta del Dr. Clef

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. Clef

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid/Keter

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** A causa della natura di SCP-001, nessuna procedura di contenimento è necessaria. Il monitoraggio 24h su 24 e 7g su 7 di SCP-001 deve aver luogo da una distanza di sicurezza (più di 10 km), dalla localizzazione predeterminata (Sito 0). La locazione del Sito 0 è nota solo all'attuale Amministratore SCP e all'unico Agente di Livello Sovrintendente di fede Abramica (O5-14) assegnato al monitoraggio di SCP-001 dal Sito 0. Il suddetto Agente è autorizzato a compiere ogni azione necessaria nel caso SCP-001 divenisse attivo, ed è tenuto ad avvisare immediatamente l'Amministratore e tutti gli altri agenti di Livello Sovrintendente nel caso SCP-001 mostri alcun cambiamento nel comportamento, visto che esso potrebbe costituire l'inizio di un scenario fine-del-mondo classe-XK PATMOS.

Dovesse SCP-001 divenire attivo in qualsiasi modo, il personale è tenuto a consultare la Serie di Ordini dei Emergenza Patmos immediatamente. Gli algoritmi di decodifica per gli Ordini di Emergenza Patmos devono essere mantenuti in loco presso il Sito 0 in possesso dell'osservatore designato, e devono essere trasmessi alle sedi della Fondazione SCP solo nell'evento che SCP-001 divenga attivo. Il Personale della Fondazione con ruoli vitali in uno o più varianti della Procedure di Emergenza PATMOS deve essere invitato a prendere le seguenti precauzioni:

Mantenere buoni rapporti con una o più Fedi Abramitiche organizzate. Mantenere, a portata di mano, una scorta delle seguenti: acqua santa, un rosario, crocifissi, croci, tappeti da preghiera, o altri simboli benedetti da un chierico o un arcivescovo o equivalente, una copia delle scritture Abramiche (Torah, Bibbia, Corano), e beni di prima necessità standard in forma mobile (zaino di salvataggio). In caso di rapimento premillenario, tutto il personale vitale deve designare un agente secondario di fede non-Abramica. Detto agente secondario deve essere informato della locazione della copia della Procedura di Emergenza PATMOS del primario e l'inoculante per agenti assassini memetici, e deve essere tenuto in stato di allerta per adempire ai compiti del primario se necessario. Mantenere familiarità con tutti gli altri SCP coinvolti in un possibile scenario fine-del-mondo classe-XK PATMOS.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 è un'entità umanoide, approssimativamente alta settecento (700) cubiti, locata in una posizione non dichiarata vicino all'intersezione dei fiumi Tigri e Eufrate. Sono note le seguenti abilità dell'entità:

Un numero di appendici luminose e simili ad ali emergono dalle spalle, dalla schiena, dalle tempie, caviglie e polsi dell'entità. Anche se un conteggio accurato non è mai stato fatto, la maggior parte degli osservatori pone il numero di ali tra due (2) e centotto (108), con il numero ricorrente pari a quattro (4). Un'arma, probabilmente una spada o un coltello (SCP-001-2). L'arma sembra emettere fiamme a temperature simili a quelle del Sole, basandosi su analisi spettrografiche, anche se non sembrano esserci effetti distruttivi causati dell'elevato calore nell'area circostante. Qualsiasi entità che si avvicini entro 1 km da SCP-001 viene immediatamente colpito dal'arma e cancellato dall'esistenza. Qualunque azione ostle intrapresa verso SCP-001 è risultata nell'annichilimento dell'attaccante, indipendentemente dalla distanza (vedere il rapporto dell'incidente: Incidente Missile Sottomarino nell'Oceano Indiano, 26 Dicembre, 2004). SCP-001 sembra essere in piedi con la testa china in gesto di supplica con SCP-001-2 tenuta con entrambe le mani verso il basso di fronte a essa. Sin da quando fu originariamente registrato dal Fondatore oltre [DATI REDATTI] anni fa, SCP-001 non ha deviato da questa posizione. Gli esseri umani esposti a SCP-001 riportano di udire una voce nelle loro teste, che dà loro una direttiva a cui il soggetto non può disobbedire. La direttiva più comune è "DIMENTICA", che risulta nel camminare del soggetto lontano da SCP-001 con nessun ricordo di averlo incontrato. In rare occasioni, comunque, sono state datte altre direttive: la più celebre di queste è quella data al Fondatore ("PREPARATI"), che gli diede l'impulso di fondare [DATI REDATTI] per catalogare e contenere tutti gli artefatti sovrannaturali o paranormali che rappresentassero un serio pericolo per la corrente esistenza dell'umanità. Questa è l'organizzazione ora nota come Fondazione SCP. Gli osservatori hanno riportato che SCP-001 sembra trovarsi di fronte a un cancello di immense proporzioni. Fotografie a lungo raggio hanno occasionalmente rilevato ciò che sembra essere un boschetto pastorale al suo interno, contenente numerose altre entità della stessa composizione di SCP-001, così come numerosi alberi da frutta di immense proporzioni di sconosciuta composizione. Di particolar rilievo sono due alberi da frutta di immense proporzioni che sembrano essere nel centro del boschetto: uno, è stato notato, sembra essere un normale albero di mele, anche se l'altro regge un frutto sconosciuto sulla terra, descritto come [DATI CANCELLATI].

È una credenza dichiarata del Fondatore che il cancello di cui SCP-001 è a guardia potrebbe essere il cancello del [CANCELLATO] sulla base di correlazione con antichi testi Babilonesi e le Pergamene del Mar Morto. In tal caso, si può dedurre che l'entità conosciuta come SCP-001 possa essere [CANCELLATO].

* * *

 **Addendum 001-a:** Esperimenti riguardanti l'effettivo raggio di uccisione di SCP-001

 _1\. ESPERIMENTO A: 1 personale di Classe-D con le istruzioni di avvicinarsi a SCP-001 quanto più possibile a piedi._  
Risultato: Appena creato il contatto visivo con SCP-001, al soggetto viene ordinato "VATTENE". Il soggetto immediatamente si gira e cammina via dall'entità. Nonostante i ripetuti ordini di continuare l'esperimento, il Personale di Classe D si è rifiutato di obbedire e fu terminato. Dopo la terminazione del personale di Classe-D, tutto lo staff di ricerca coinvolto fu immediatamente cancellato da una forza sconosciuta, presumibilmente SCP-001-2.

 _2\. ESPERIMENTO B: 1 robot di ricerca azionato a distanza guidato ad avvicinarsi a SCP-001 dal suolo._  
Risultato: Dopo che si avvicina a 1 km da SCP-001, il robot di ricerca viene cancellato, presumibilmente da SCP-001-2. Tutti gli ulteriori tentativi di ricognizione a distanza hanno avuto lo stesso risultato.

 _3\. ESPERIMENTO C: 100 pre programmati droni di ricerca con l'istruzione di avvicinarsi a SCP-001 da più angolazioni simultaneamente._  
Risultato: La coordinazione ha successo,e tutti e 100 i droni attraversano il limite di 1 km nello stesso momento; comunque, tutti e 100 vengono simultaneamente cancellati da SCP-001-2.  
L'osservatore designato al Sito 0 ha riportato che SCP-001-2 sembra aver "colpito in tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente." SCP-001 non si è mosso dalla sua posizione mentre ciò accadeva.

 _4\. ESPERIMENTO D: Un missile filoguidato sparato da una distanza di 3 km._  
Risultato: SCP-001-2 cancella l'arma dopo che essa ha attraversato il limite di 1 km, allo stesso momento cancella il sito di lancio e uccide tutto il personale.

 _5\. ESPERIMENTO E: Missile Balistico Intercontinentale Multi-Testata lanciato dal sottomarino nucleare "Nautilus" della SCP._  
Risultato: Vedi Incidente Missile Sottomarino nell'Oceano Indiano, 26 Dicembre, 2004

 _6\. ESPERIMENTO F: SCP-076 e la Squadra Speciale Omega 7 con le istruzioni di avvicinarsi a SCP-001 a piedi._  
Risultato: SCP-076 si è rifiutato di compiere la missione, nonostante non fosse stato informato della natura dell'operazione. Dopo essere stato interrogato sul perchè, SCP-076 ha replicato, "No. No e basta."

 _7\. ESPERIMENTO G: SCP-073. Visti i risultati dell'esperimento F, SCP-073 non fu informato della destinazione fino all'arrivo al Sito 0._  
Risultato: SCP-073 si è avvicinato al luogo a piedi. Dopo aver visto SCP-001, SCP-073 divenne ansioso e chiese di abbandonare la missione. A SCP-073 fu ordinato di continuare. A questo punto, il simbolo sulla fronte di SCP-073 diventò [DATI CANCELLATI]. L'esperimento fu terminato a causa del [DATI CANCELLATI]. Vedere l'Addendum 001-aa.

 _Addendum-001-aa: Con ordine esecutivo dell'Amministratore, nessun ulteriore esperimento deve essere effettuato su SCP-001. Nessun altro SCP deve essere esposto a SCP-001. SCP-001 non deve essere usato per disfarsi di SCP pericolosi. Prego vedere le procedure di contenimento revisionate per ulteriori dettagli._

* * *

 **ADDENDUM:** In data ██-██-████ , fu ricevuta la seguente trasmissione vagante dal personale della Fondazione:

AVVIARE LA PROCEDURA DI EMERGENZA PATMOS-OMEGA

ATTENZIONE: A tutto il Personale della Fondazione.

Il seguente messaggio è stato ricevuto approssimativamente alle ████:██:██ di questa mattina dal Sito 0.

SCP-001 ha lasciato la sua posizione. Il Cancello è Aperto. Stanno cavalcando fuori.  
Oh D_o, è così bello…

ilsignoreregnailsignoreharegnatoilsignoreregneràpersempreilsignore  
regnailsignoreharegnatoilsignoreregneràpersempreilsignoreregnailsi  
gnoreharegnatoilsignoreregneràpersempreilsignoreluièdioilsignore  
luièdioilsignoreluièdioilsignoreluièdioilsignoreluièdioilsignorelui  
èdioilsignoreluièdioilsignoreluièdioASCOLTAOHISRAELEILSIGNORENOS  
TRODIOILSIGNOREÈUNO

A causa della coincidenza di questo evento con la recente breccia di SCP-995, l'apertura di SCP-616, e l'attivazione di SCP-098, la Fondazione è tenuta a iniziare immediatamente i preparativi per uno scenario di fine-del-mondo classe-XK. SCP-076 e SCP-073 devono essere immediatamente messi in sicurezza. Tutto il personale deve sbloccare e decodificare gli Ordini di Emergenza Patmos-Omega, e seguire tutti gli ordini all'interno. Il Site 19 deve essere messo in sicurezza, e tutti gli SCP e il personale non necessari terminati e/o distrutti. Ripeto, a causa della coincidenza di questo evento con la recente breccia di SCP-995, l'apertura di SCP-616, e l'attivazione di SCP-098, la Fondazione è tenuta a iniziare immediatamente i preparativi per uno scenario di fine-del-mondo classe-XK. SCP-076 e SCP-073 devono essere immediatamente messi in sicurezza. Tutto il personale deve sbloccare e decodificare gli Ordini di Emergenza Patmos-Omega, e seguire tutti gli ordini all'interno. Il Site 19 deve essere messo in sicurezza, e tutti gli SCP e il personale non necessari terminati e/o distrutti. Ripeto, a causa della coincidenza di questo evento con la recente breccia di SCP-995, l'apertura di SCP-616, e l'akttivazione di SCP-098, la Fondazione è tenukta a iniziareimmediatamente i prreparativi ppper unoscenariodi fine-del-mondo classe-XK. SCP-076 e SCP-073 d von0 essere immediatamente messi in sicurezza Caino and Abele i miei due figli, stoarrivando utto il personale deve sbloccare e decodificare guardate, sto al cancello e busso e se qualungeunqueesdfysfseguite  
aall alla khaf3242!$$ ehovistounnuovoparadisoehovistounanuovaterraeilfruttodeldeldel

█████████  
███ [SEGNALE PERSO]

Dopo aver contattato il Sito 0, l'O5-14 rispose che nessun messaggio del genere era stato inviato dalla sua posizione e che SCP-001 era rimasto inerte. La trasmissione inizialmente fu intesa come un inganno. Ad ogni modo, un attento esame della trasmissione ha rivelato che il messaggio era segnato provenire dal [DATI REDATTI] anni nel futuro. È stato ipotizzato che [DATI CANCELLATI].

Proposta di qntm

SCP-001 » Proposta di qntm

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Safe

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP- 001 deve essere tenuto bloccato insieme a tutti i dati relativi ad esso all'interno dell'archivio Vault primario del Sublivello 1 del sito. Il Vault è un prisma ottagonale verticale fabbricato su misura, in cemento armato ed acciaio (Vedi l'Appendice U per gli schemi completi) con un portale di accesso a tempo da 2000 kg e di 0.9 m di spessore nel soffitto. La scheda di chiusura a tempo deve essere classificata e disponibile solamente per il Dr. Y. Mirski. L'accesso è subordinato all'autorizzazione a triplice fattore (es. Carta d'accesso-impronta digitale-parola d'ordine). SCP-001 è probabilmente il manufatto più al sicuro in possesso della Fondazione e queste misure sono intese primariamente alla prevenzione di furto.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 è una gemma di onice dalla superficie liscia, nera, perfettamente ellissoidale ( ~ 15,1 centimetri x 15,4 cm x 16,5 cm) e dal modello bianco screziato. Avvolto attorno ad esso si trova un complesso e stratificato frattale in filigrana in oro. L'oro è scolpito a grandi linee presso il "polo sud" dell'oggetto, ma spostandosi lungo di esso il modello diviene progressivamente più intricato. Vicino al polo "nord", chiamato anche il "blocco" o "singolarità" (vedi la relazione di acquisizione, di seguito), la complessità del modello progredisce oltre la capacità dei microscopi ottici, a raggi ed a elettroni. Per ulteriori analisi del disegno si attendono nuovi progressi nel campo della tecnologia microscopica.

La gemma emette piccole quantità (da circa 34.5007 a 34.5010 mW) di continue radiazioni termiche nel raggio delle microonde. Come risultato, la filigrana d'oro è tiepida al tatto. Le aree bianche screziate emettono più radiazioni rispetto alle aree di onice nero.

A parte questo, SCP-001 è totalmente inerte. È opaco per tutte le forme di radiazione elettromagnetica e si è dimostrato, finora, indistruttibile (vedi il Resoconto del Progetto Pluto, di seguito). La sua composizione onice/oro è stata ipotizzata da un esame esclusivamente visivo, in quanto il prelievo di campioni per l'analisi chimica si è dimostrata impossibile.

 **Resoconto del Progetto Pluto**  
Di seguito sono elencati i metodi attuati nel tentativo di aprire SCP-001:

Scasso convenzionale Assalto con forza bruta usando martello, scalpello, cannello, tagliabulloni, sega a nastro ecc. Riscaldamento sostenuto fino a 5.000 gradi Centigradi in una fornace industriale _(l'artefatto ha riflesso tutta l'energia termica, nessun aumento di temperatura)_ Applicazione diretta di laser da taglio industriale (~160 kW/cm2 concentrati sul "blocco") _(l'artefatto ha riflesso tutta l'energia)_ Compressione da morsa, autorottamatore, pressa idraulica a diamante _(tutti distrutti)_ Applicazione di acidi corrosivi e altri composti altamente ossidanti _(nessuna reazione)_ Detonazione di plastica ed esplosivi solidi fino a equivalenti a 0.5 kt TNT a breve distanza _(nessun effetto)_ Detonazione di testata atomica equivalente a 15 kt TNT a breve distanza **[autorizzazione garantita retroattivamente dal Dr. Mirski]** _(nessun effetto)_

 _Nota #1:Il Progetto Pluto deve essere immediatamente interrotto. - Dr Hack_

 _Nota #2: Il Progetto Pluto è in corso con il pieno supporto delle risorse della Fondazione. - Dr Mirski_

 **Resoconto dell'acquisizione di SCP-001:**

La prima testimonianza di SCP-001 è riportata nella rivista manoscritta dell'aristocratico Scozzese di basso rango Sir Edwin Young, Terzo Baronetto (1611-1677). Come si usava all'epoca, Young possedeva un "Gabinetto delle Curiosità", una piccola stanza di artefatti dall'origine indeterminata come sculture, fossili e ninnoli. Il manoscritto di Young include riferimenti all'acquisizione, durante un viaggio attraverso il deserto Mesopotamico, di "un gioiello di carattere sacro" ("ane bounden jew"), composto da onice e filigrana d'oro di una finezza al di là dell'affermazione razionale. Il manoscritto indica che SCP-001 venne scoperto e sepolto nelle rovine di "un luogo aspro, devastato, più vecchio del tempo", o quello che per Young era uno "Spaventoso dio della morte". SCP-001 venne trovato incastonato in una roccia al centro di quattro enormi pietre runiche. Il manoscritto di Young include uno schizzo della parte più leggibile delle pietre meglio conservate, ma non fu in grado di leggere le rune o di trovare uno studioso che potesse tradurle.

Il diario del viaggio di Young non è completo riguardo alla locazione delle rovine, che non sono ancora state localizzate.

La "Selezione di manufatti curiosi" di Young rimase ammassata nella sua abitazione per diversi secoli dopo la sua morte. Nel 1805, i suoi discendenti donarono SCP-001 al Museo Nazionale Scozzese di Edinburgo. I custodi del museo considerarono SCP-001 come un antico, fragile ed impagabile esempio di metallurgia Sumera. Tuttavia, fallirono nel tentativo di scoprire la natura del suo anomalo calore, della sua indistruttibilità o della sua costruzione impossibile su scala microscopica. Essi, ad ogni modo, riuscirono ad identificare nelle rune dello schizzo di Young la Scrittura Cuneiforme Terziaria Sumera, risalente al 3400 a.C. circa. Fu possibile fare solamente una traduzione parziale:

 _…con perdita e [ILLEGGIBILE] noi/io [ILLEGGIBILE] Apakht (probabilmente un nome proprio) in questo finale/finalità [ILLEGGIBILE] gioia, permanenza (forse "protezione")…_

Mr. McCandlish, esecutore della traduzione, scrisse in una nota:

"Sembra un qualche tipo di incantesimo o "magia di contenimento". "Apakht" sembra essere il nome di ciò che è imprigionato all'interno della gemma".

SCP-001 è stato infine messo in mostra semi-permanente nel 1949.  
Nel 2003, un membro della Fondazione in vacanza notò che i modelli bianco screziato sulla superficie di SCP-001 rassomigliavano alla rappresentazione grafica della _Radiazione Cosmica di Fondo_ , un modello di microonde che comprende tutto l'universo osservabile, come tracciato dal _Wilkinson Microwave Anisotropy Probe_ della NASA all'inizio di quell'anno. Ulteriori ispezioni hanno dimostrato che i due modelli sono identici. SCP-001 (insieme al manoscritto del Baronetto Young) fu immediatamente acquistato da un'organizzazione fantoccio della Fondazione e trasferito al Sito-10 dove il Dr. e il Dr. eseguirono le prime analisi di routine.  
La ricerca continua sotto la supervisione del Dr. Mirski, a causa del recente abbandono della Fondazione da parte del Dr. Hack.

Il manoscritto di Young include anche diversi schizzi dettagliati di SCP-001. In uno degli schizzi un piccolo oggetto decorato simile ad una chiave è mostrato come inserito nel "polo nord". La chiave non è ancora stata recuperata.

SCP-001:O5

SCP-001 » SCP-001:O5

 **SCP-001 è un racconto di un O5.**

Buonasera Dottore.

No, no, non si alzi. E, sì, sono proprio quello che pensa, niente di più, niente di meno. Lei conosce il mio numero e io conosco abbastanza su di lei per creare un duplicato che nemmeno sua madre distinguerebbe da quello vero. No, non è una minaccia, è un dato di fatto.

Ora, parlando di affari, sembra che lei sia inciampato su qualcosa al di sopra della sua autorizzazione. Beh, no, inciampato non è la parola giusta. Che abbia dissotterrato? Può darsi. E sta arrivando al punto in cui ulteriori scavi porteranno a ferite da arma da fuoco piuttosto letali. Sarebbe una triste situazione, dato che lei è indubbiamente un buon ricercatore. Pertanto, sta per ottenere qualcosa che veramente poche persone nella Fondazione ottengono… una spiegazione.

Sì, siamo stati avvisati quando avete iniziato i primi scavi in SCP-001. Ogni ricercatore che ci è stato intorno per un po' guarda all'interno. La maggior parte prova soddisfazione quando scopre l'angelo con la spada infuocata, sepolto piuttosto in profondità. Poi però, avete iniziato a guardare all'interno della Fabbrica, lì ho capito che non vi sareste più fermati.

La Fabbrica è SCP-001.

Ma ciò non sarà mai redatto. È una scelta che ho fatto al principio della creazione della Fondazione, una scelta che devo ancora valutare. Voi ricercatori siete decisamente troppo curiosi. Non so di certo cosa mi spaventi di più: se il fatto che non capiremo mai la Fabbrica… o che un giorno forse ci riusciremo. Ah, bene, sono sicuro che è desideroso di conoscere altro.

La Fabbrica fu costruita nel 1835. In passato era conosciuta come la fabbrica Anderson, che prende il nome da James Anderson, un uomo d'industria piuttosto agiato. Era costruita in, beh, diciamo in America, ed era la fabbrica più grande mai concepita: un miglio circa di diametro, tre piani di altezza in tutto, con una speciale torre da sette piani vicino al cancello principale dove Anderson viveva. Era progettata per essere la fabbrica definitiva, in grado di includere tutto, comprese le abitazioni dei lavoratori; si poteva nascere, lavorare, vivere e morire, senza nemmeno lasciare i confini della Fabbrica. E lavoravano facendo di tutto, dall'allevamento del bestiame al macello, alla tessitura e tutto il resto, sotto il sole.

Ora, nessuno sapeva che James Anderson era in realtà un adoratore di Satana. È altrettanto probabile che seguiva qualche altro tipo di divinità pagana. Ciò che si sapeva, era che fu MOLTO esigente sulla costruzione della Fabbrica ed il collocamento dei macchinari in essa. Alcuni sopravvissuti sostenevano che sul pavimento erano incisi simboli arcani, visibili solo quando il sangue scorreva su di essi… Poi i sopravvissuti iniziavano a raccontare un sacco di cose. Si sapeva che Anderson si arricchiva con il sudore ed il sangue e, a volte, anche parti del corpo della classe inferiore. I suoi diari indicano che considerava gli operai inferiori ad umani, messi sulla terra con il solo scopo di servirlo.

Ovviamente a quei tempi, nessuno conosceva le sue predilezioni, così la gente accorreva nella Fabbrica. Un posto dove lavorare e vivere contemporaneamente? Ovvio che la gente accorreva! A nessuno importava delle ore difficili, delle condizioni lavorative, del sadismo delle guardie, e di tutto il resto. Gli operai erano forzati a lavorare 16 ore al giorno, esclusa la domenica, dall'alba al tramonto. Non avevano stanze singole, ma le condividevano invece con altre otto persone, dormendo a turni di tre alla volta. Le attenzioni mediche erano inaudite: se qualcuno si feriva nelle ore lavorative, cosa che a molti succedeva, si aspettavano che continuasse a lavorare. Chiunque era impossibilitato a lavorare a causa di gravi ferite veniva trascinato fuori dalla sicurezza e non si sapeva più nulla di lui.

Per quarant'anni la fabbrica Anderson produsse ogni sorta di cosa. Carne, vestiti, armi. Non importava che la carne potesse essere mischiata con quella umana. Non importava se le armi erano forgiate con il sangue. Nessuna attenzione veniva data ai vestiti tinti con… Beh, ho reso l'idea. Indiscrezioni trapelavano, ma i prodotti erano di ottima qualità, per cui perché preoccuparsene? Fino a che qualcuno scappò.

Non ho mai conosciuto l'anima impavida che riuscì a scappare, ma ella riuscì ad incontrare il presidente Grant e, nel 1875, richiese il mio aiuto. Ai tempi ero… Non importa. Diciamo che ero un militare, una specie, ed i miei compagni erano lo stesso. 150 buoni uomini e qualche donna, ci davano lavori che non rientravano nell'ordinario. Avevamo sistemato qualche resistenza Alleata ed alcune delle cose peggiori che si possano trovare giù al Sud. Avevamo fatto qualche ricerca e, dato che quello che avevamo visto non ci piaceva, siamo entrati, preparati al peggio.

In realtà non ricordo molto della notte in cui è successo tutto. La maggior parte dei ricordi si mescolano nella mia testa. Ho alcuni flash a volte, di persone incatenate in riga al muro, più morte che vive, talmente sofferenti da non riuscire a distinguere chi era vivo e chi morto. Bambini che lavoravano al di sotto delle macchine, con la carne che veniva raschiata via dalle ossa da grandi ruote ed ingranaggi. E le altre cose…

No, sto bene. Non ripensavo a quella notte da tanto tempo. La sicurezza non fu un grande problema. Ma poi si mostrarono le creazioni di Anderson. Prendeva i lavoratori feriti e conduceva esperimenti su di loro. Uomini, se così potevano essere chiamati, con più braccia, cucite insieme, alcuni combinati con animali, creature mostruose partorite dagli incubi peggiori dell'uomo. Continuavano a venire, ondate su ondate di creature non del tutto viventi. Ho perso un sacco di uomini validi quella notte. Poi trovammo le fosse di allevamento di Anderson, bambine di appena 8 anni, incatenate al muro, costrette a…

Mi dispiace. Anche oggi, più di un secolo dopo, il solo ricordo mi fa arrossare la vista. Quando finalmente trovammo Anderson rannicchiato nel suo ufficio, lo appendemmo fuori dalla finestra della sua torre con le sue stesse interiora. In punto di morte rideva, dicendo che non importava ucciderlo, tanto la sua fabbrica, la Fabbrica, non si sarebbe fermata. Ventiquattr'ore dopo rideva ancora, fino a che non lo tagliammo e squartammo, poi bruciammo i suoi resti. Per tutto il tempo non faceva altro che pronunciare bestemmie che preferisco non ricordare.

Impiegammo una settimana a ripulire quel posto, liberando gli operai, abbattendo le cose che trovammo negli scantinati ed in molte altre stanze non illuminate. Tirammo fuori le cose che potevano essere utili, immagazzinandole in una casa vicina all'entrata, cercando di dare un senso a tutto. 150 di noi sono entrati in quell'inferno quella notte, solo 93 ne sono usciti. Alla fine della settimana eravamo ridotti a 71.

Ma le cose che trovammo lì, mio Dio. Lei è nella Fondazione da un po', probabilmente non le sembreranno chissà che, ma trovammo pistole giocattolo che sparavano proiettili veri. Uno yo-yo che avrebbe scorticato la pelle di chiunque lo avesse toccato, martelli che avrebbero danneggiato solamente la carne umana. Una specie di cavallo scheletrico che correva più veloce di qualunque altra cosa avessimo mai visto. Mantelli che sembravano tessuti dalla notte stessa, e permetteva a chiunque di accedere ad una dimensione oscura che…  
Mi sono lasciato trasportare. Rinvenimmo oggetti incredibili ed orribili allo stesso tempo. Ci trovammo di fronte ad una scelta.

Radunai i gradi più alti, chiamiamoli Ufficiali, e discutemmo sul da farsi. Tutti avevano differenti opinioni: The Chaplain era leggermente impazzito. Pensava che tutti questi oggetti dovevano essere miracoli inviati da Dio, sacre reliquie da adorare. Marshall ed il suo leccapiedi Dawkins pensavano di farsi una fortuna, vendendo gli oggetti al miglior offerente. The Injun, che tutti avevamo soprannominato Bass a causa della sua voce profonda, era convinto che erano tutti degli abomini che dovevano essere cercati e distrutti. Smith credeva giusto prenderli e portarli dal Presidente. L'unico con una teoria era il vecchio, ma non disse granché comunque. Io pensavo che fossimo seduti su una miniera d'oro, certo. Ma pensavo anche di usare queste cose, questi oggetti, per annientare alcune delle cose terribili che avremmo trovato nel Sud, gli altri mostri che questo mondo aveva da offrire. Usare questa fabbrica per uno scopo migliore, per contenere questi oggetti e renderli utilizzabili ai nostri compagni, o per proteggerli dall'avere a che fare con essi.

Sono sicuro che lei possa immaginare cosa successe dopo. The Chaplain fuggì furtivamente quella notte con i suoi devoti, portando con sé una manciata di oggetti. Marshall lo cacciamo quando lo scoprimmo… abusare della sua autorità. Promise la sua vendetta, con quella piccola merda di Dawkins che portò fuori il resto del gruppo con alcuni degli oggetti più interessanti. Bass ed i suoi tentarono di dar fuoco all'intera Fabbrica, ma se ne andarono appena videro che il loro piano non funzionò. E Smith se ne andò, intenzionato a presentare rapporto al Presidente. Riuscii a fargli promettere di dire al Presidente che la Fabbrica andò distrutta. Avevo grandi piani per quel posto.

Ovviamente, all'inizio era un po' difficile seguire grandi progetti con sole 12 persone che lavoravano oltre a me. Ma era un inizio.

Ed ha funzionato, per un po'. Avevamo questi giocattoli incredibili e trovare persone disposte a lavorare era facile. Ai tempi, diventare autonomi era semplice quanto cambiare città. Sapevamo quello che volevamo, sapevamo cosa potevamo essere.

Leventhal si prestò a procurarci un sostegno. Una semplice invenzione qui, un buon investimento là, tutto funzionava bene. White e Jones ci procurarono… Altro sostegno. Nel nostro lavoro precedente avevamo scoperto delle cose interessanti su alcune persone. Alcuni segreti che gli uomini potenti non volevano rivelare. E, con la nostra posizione che aiutava a mantenerli, ricevevamo sempre più richieste da persone che volevano trattassimo con i loro segreti. Ricatto è una brutta parola, ma funziona. Bright, Arget e Lumineoux catalogavano gli oggetti. Light e la moglie di Bright, un'infermiera, si assicuravano di mantenerci in salute.  
Ahhh.  
No, è solo che… Ricordavo Light. Aveva idee innovative sull'igiene per l'epoca, una donna brillante. Czov, Fleischer e Carnoff addestravano le truppe. Tesla e Tamlin erano incaricati di capire come sfruttare gli oggetti, senza renderlo evidente.

Eravamo incredibili, la città che avevamo costruito intorno alla Fabbrica, che chiamammo Sito Alfa, era autosufficiente. Agenti, ricercatori, operatori di tutti i tipi… non con quei nomi, ovviamente, ma con quelle posizioni. Ci espandevamo.

…

Mi dispiace, sono un uomo anziano. Lo so che non lo sembro, ma il corpo è bugiardo. La mente… Non sempre ricorda il giusto, a volte mi perdo nei miei ricordi. Le cose diventano confuse. Ma, alla fine il fatto è uno solo: usammo la Fabbrica.

Sembrava di avere sempre più stanze vuote in cui immagazzinare le cose. Ai tempi quello erano: cose. Nessun progresso, no. Pensavamo di aver domato la Fabbrica, era uno dei motivi per cui non mi andava di lasciare quel lavoro. Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare qui, è ricordare alle persone che non riusciremo MAI a domare quelle cose. Contenerle, sì, ma come abbiamo visto, domarle? Mai.

Dopo un decennio circa, eravamo piuttosto ben organizzati. I 13 originali di noi venivano chiamati per numero, non per nome. Sapevamo come far funzionare quelle cose. E cosa succedeva se una o due di quelle cose venivano perse dentro la Fabbrica? E l'occasionale classe-D? Si, avevamo la classe-D ai tempi. "Disposables", usa e getta. Ecco da dove deriva la D. dovevamo avere qualcuno su cui testare le cose, Tesla e Tamlin erano entrambi molto decisi sulla cosa. Ma, sì, a volte abbiamo perso soggetti di cui non ci importava. Adam… Mi scusi, il Dr. Bright amava dire che era la Fabbrica che prendeva qualcosa in cambio. Non si ottiene nulla per nulla.

Nel 1911 tutto andò storto. Delle cose… noi le chiamavamo fate. Un'intera razza di quelle cose viveva tra di noi, potevano essere esattamente uguali a me, o a lei, l'unica differenza evidente era un'allergia al ferro. Ecco perché le chiamavamo fate. No, non ne hai mai sentito parlare. Perché? Perché fu la sola volta che la Fondazione sterminò un'intera razza, radici e rami. Ed io sono quello che compì lo sterminio.

Le cacciammo per un breve tempo. Ci imbattemmo in loro un paio di volte, uscendo allo scoperto. Così quando un reale ci chiese aiuto, ovviamente fummo ansiosi di metterli in debito con noi. Amavamo avere persone in debito con noi. Inviammo una squadra per aiutare, provvedere a quello che pensavamo fosse una partita di caccia. Quando li rivedemmo le loro teste erano conficcate su dei pali, fissati alle selle delle creature che venivano cavalcate dalle fate, quando attaccarono la Fabbrica.

Fu orribile.

Due parole, ma che rendono perfettamente l'idea. Non ho mai… Mi dispiace, mi dia un attimo. Non ho mai raccontato questa parte a nessuno. Si dovrebbe considerare fortunato. Ma, se mai racconterà a qualcuno una minima parte di ciò che sto per comunicarle, non mi limiterò ad uccidere lei, ma chiunque condivida il suo DNA, nei peggiori modi possibili. Le basti pensare che la procedura 110-Montauk è una passeggiata nel parco paragonata a quello che le farò.

Perdemmo. Le cose arrivarono e ci distrussero. Fecero rotta sulle nostre postazioni, macellando chiunque, sbarazzandosi delle nostre armi come se nulla fosse. Vidi i miei 13 cadere, a destra e a sinistra, cercando di salvare la Fabbrica. E io? Io, loro leader, loro amico, loro figura paterna? Padrino dei quattro figli di Bright. Confidente, a volte amante, sempre il confessore? Io corsi. Corsi come un ragazzino impaurito, addentrandomi profondamente nelle viscere della Fabbrica. Ero inseguito dalle cose, sempre più vicine. Potevo sentirle dietro di me, sentivo il loro fiato sul collo e…

Arrivai ad una porta che non avevo mai visto. Una porta di bronzo, ricoperta di scritte arabe di qualche tipo. Non sono mai stato amante delle lingue, specialmente quelle stronzate curve che usano i mussulmani. Ma non mi importava. Mi stavano raggiungendo, così spalancai la porta e mi ci tuffai dentro.  
Tutto all'interno… Era diverso. C'era una sensazione di pace, come se niente potesse farmi male. La luce era di un rosso scuro, ma mi faceva sentire bene comunque. Le mie orecchie erano riempite dal ronzio di un gigantesco battito cardiaco. E, davanti a me, c'erano i resti di Anderson. E mi parlò, ma che io sia dannato se riuscissi a ripetere esattamente cosa disse. Quello che disse era più significativo, che esatto. Mi offrì una speranza.  
Mi disse… Mi disse che ogni singola cosa che usammo della Fabbrica, non importa quello che facevamo con esse, la nutrirono. Aiutarono ad accrescerla. Ma, se le fate avessero preso la Fabbrica, l'avrebbero distrutta, ma non potevamo permetterlo.  
Mi offrì… Un patto. Poteva rimuovere questo evento, fare in modo che non sia mai successo. L'unica cosa che chiedeva in cambio… Eravamo noi.

Non volevo. Sapevo fosse una pessima idea. Poi però li vidi ancora, la mia famiglia, i miei amici, morti. Morti per mano di quei bastardi. Accettai. E sorrise. Mi trovai ancora una volta sui bastioni, ad osservare l'orda di fate sulla cresta della collina. La mia Fondazione viveva ancora. Nella mia mano c'era un'arma. Non la annoierò con i dettagli, ma li massacrammo. E con queste nuove armi continuammo a massacrarli, ovunque vivessero, ovunque si riproducessero. I miei compagni O5 misero in discussione le mie azioni, pensando se avremmo dovuto salvarne qualcuno, nel caso ci fossero serviti in futuro… Non li ascoltai.

Ci spostammo dalla Fabbrica, la spegnemmo. Spostammo le nostre cose fuori da lì. Cambiammo il nome delle "cose" in Special Contaiment Protocols, concentrandoci sul contenerli, nient'altro.  
Gli altri erano curiosi, ma capirono le mie ragioni. Sigillai la Fabbrica, chiudendola e sotterrandola con tonnellate di macerie dicendo che era troppo pericolosa. Pensavo… Pensavo di aver sistemato la faccenda, fino a che non trovai una cosa sulla mia scrivania. Una delle vecchie pistole giocattolo che sparavano proiettili veri. E aveva il marchio della Fabbrica.

… Mandai delle persone all'interno, di tanto in tanto, per controllare cosa stesse facendo. L'ultima volta che mandai qualcuno dentro a controllare, non c'era nulla. Continuiamo a trovare oggetti della Fabbrica là fuori. Non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a tutti gli altri che non troviamo. Alle persone che li usano, e li nascondono. Penso a quello che mi disse il corpo sul fatto che ogni oggetto che viene usato fornisce energia alla Fabbrica. Non gli ho mai chiesto 'energia per cosa?' e non credo di volerlo sapere.

Cosa gli diamo? Soggetti di classe-D, principalmente. DOVE pensa che tutti quei corpi siano finiti? C'è un posto. I corpi vengono lasciati lì, e poi spariscono. Tutti pensano che io sia un genio per averlo capito. A volte… A volte devo sfamarla con altre cose. Ricercatori. Agenti. Loro non si accorgono che arriva. Semplicemente li raggiunge e li prende.

Ma, alla fine, facciamo meglio a stare qui. Qualunque cosa la Fabbrica voglia, qualunque cosa essa sia… Stiamo facendo la cosa giusta. Lo devo credere.

Ed ora sai tutto. Sei felice ora? Non credo. Perché ti ho raccontato tutto? Sto invecchiando Everett, se dovessi morire, qualcun altro deve continuare a sfamarla. Magari con te sarà diverso. Magari troverai un modo per resisterle.

Ma non credo.

Proposta del Dr. Mann

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. Mann

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Embla

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-001 si trova sul terreno del Sito 0, nella parte settentrionale [REDATTO].  
Una recinzione è stata costruita attorno al perimetro del raggio d'azione degli effetti di SCP-001. Oltre alla sicurezza del Sito 0, non meno di 5 guardie armate devono essere costantemente presenti, onde prevenire entrate non autorizzate nell'area. Il limitrofo laboratorio di fisica sarà sempre dotato di personale, che studierà qualsiasi anomalia si presenterà nell'area.

Una piccola placca di metallo con sopra un'iscrizione dovrà essere mantenuta in buono stato. Qualsiasi danno alla placca in questione va assolutamente portato all'attenzione della manutenzione.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 è un sentiero circolare di ghiaia in un'area boschiva. Quando si viaggia in senso antiorario il sentiero è sempre in salita, fino a raggiungere il punto di partenza. Invece, quando si viaggia in senso orario,il sentiero mostra lo stesso numero di salite e discese, come previsto.  
Per accedere ai file riguardanti SCP-001 è necessaria un autorizzazione di livello 5.

I nuovi membri del consiglio dei Supervisori sono pregati di leggere il Documento 001-5.

Proposta del Dr. Mackenzie

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. Mackenzie

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Tutti gli elementi di SCP-001 sono da contenere in ambienti separati e controllati nel Sito Zero.  
La locazione del Sito Zero è classificata di Livello 5, ed è nota solo ai membri del Comando O5.

L'accesso ad SCP-001, alla sua trascrizione ed ai suoi dati sono riservati al personale di livello O5 eccetto durante il Protocollo Zero.  
Il Protocollo Zero può essere unicamente emanato da un atto diretto ed unanime del Comando O5, e le procedure del Protocollo Zero sono da diffondere solo a coloro che hanno ricevuto un permesso specifico dal Comando O5.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 è un set di due oggetti e trentatre (33) documenti appartenenti a [DATI CANCELLATI], alias "L'Amministratore".

SCP-001-01 e SCP-001-02 sono rispettivamente [DATI CANCELLATI].

SCP-001-03 fino a SCP-001-35 sono un set misto di manoscritti e documenti stampati. Sono normali sotto tutti gli aspetti eccetto il fatto che non mostrano segni di invecchiamento o sfumature da nessuna parte.  
Il contenuto di questi documenti, come descritti sotto, consistono in:

[DATI CANCELLATI]

[DATI CANCELLATI]

[DATI CANCELLATI]

[DATI CANCELLATI] poiché questi oggetti hanno dato inizio alla creazione della Fondazione SCP, e a tutte le sue attività e processi che la compongono.  
Sulla base di ciò, queste informazioni sono da diffondere solo su diretto ordine del Comando O5 come per il Protocollo Zero.

* * *

 **[CLASSIFICATO DI LIVELLO 5 SU ORDINE DEL COMANDO O5 - SOLO OCCHI - L'ACCESSO NON AUTORIZZATO A QUESTI DOCUMENTI È PUNIBILE CON LA TERMINAZIONE IMMEDIATA]**

* * *

 **Addendum 001-01:** Analisi di SCP-001-01 e SCP-001-02

SCP-001-01 è un dispositivo liscio composto da un sostanza metallica grigia non identificata, approssimativamente larga 22 cm, alta 30 cm e spessa 1,5 cm.  
È stranamente pesante, pesando approssimativamente 8,2 kg.  
È equipaggiato con un piccolo display digitale, ed ha una singola apertura che sembra essere un tipo di interruttore di attivazione codificato.  
Tentativi di disassemblare il dispositivo od analizzare la sua tecnologia sono stati fallimentari fino ad ora, dato che sembra non esserci nessuna cucitura o fissatura visibile sulla device.  
Tentativi di scansionare l'interno di SCP-001-01 utilizzando i raggi x o le risonanze magnetiche hanno prodotto risultati inconsistenti, suggerendo che la device è o troppo compatta per ottenere una analisi della struttura interna o ha una topografia interna inconsistente.

SCP-001-01 sembra essere capace di raffigurare solo due indicatori sul display. Uno sembra essere una barra di stato o di progresso con un numero di accompagnamento, correntemente approsimativamente al 23%.  
L'altro indicatore è un semplice contatore digitale raffigurante il numero ██,███.

SCP-001-02 è una piccola chiave composta dalla stessa sostanza metallica non identificata del rivestimento principale di SCP-001-01.  
È ora ipotizzato che questa sia la chiave di attivazione di SCP-001-01.

 **Addendum 001-02:** Trascrizione dei Documenti di SCP-001

SCP-001-03 è un diario personale appartenente all' Amministratore. Gli SCP da SCP-001-4 fino a SCP-001-35 sono stati inseriti tra le pagine di SCP-001-03 al momento dell'acquisizione.

Estratto da SCP-001-03, pagina 1:

 _"Ho sempre odiato l'idea di scrivere in un diario.  
La documentazione è una cosa, ma non ho mai capito il senso di scrivere tutti i miei pensieri personali.  
Lo scienziato in me sta dicendo che un giorno, qualcuno vorrà sapere come tutto questo è iniziato."_

Estratto da SCP-001-03, pagina 3:

 _"Dicono che la prima volta è sempre la più difficile. Sono riuscito ad ottenere fondi e personale dal governo federale ed ho stabilito un'organizzazione che mi permetterà di continuare le ricerche.  
Il Presidente [REDATTO] insiste che io debba spegnere il Dispositivo per sicurezza, ma ho messo in chiaro che non posso cederlo"_

Estratto di SCP-001-03, pagina 7:

 _"Il progresso, sfortunatamente, è stato lento questa decade passata. Io sono fermamente convinto che noi non possiamo riprodurre questa tecnologia finché non troviamo una soluzione, come sono sicuro che finché non uccideremo entrambi gli uccelli con una pietra, accellereremo semplicemente il processo"_

Estratto da SCP-001-03, pagina 9:

 _"Dovevo ucciderli. Hanno riprodotto la tecnologia tutto il tempo, e tenendomela nascosta. Mi muoverò nelle prossime 24 ore. Questo posto è condannato, a questo punto."_

Estratto da SCP-001-03, pagina 15:

 _"Di nuovo. Non farò lo stesso errore di nuovo. Il solo pensiero di mentire alle persone di cui veramente ho bisogno per raggiungere il mio obbiettivo è amaro, ma non posso più permettermi di far conoscere loro la verità."_

SCP-001-05 è una pagina stampata da quella che sembra una stampante a getto d'inchiostro, trovato tra le pagine 15 e 16 di SCP-001-03.  
Questa pagina è stata preservata con lo stesso non identificato metodo usato con il resto dei documenti in SCP-001.

 **Memo di un Ufficio dell'Amministratore**

"L'umanità è esistita nel suo corrente stato per centinaia di millenni, ma solo gli ultimi hanno avuto significato per noi.  
Cosa abbiamo fatto per gli innumerevoli anni prima della storia scritta?  
Ci stringevamo in caverne, scongiurando la notte con dei piccoli fuochi, avendo paura delle cose che non capivamo.  
Non era solo che non capivamo perché il sole illuminava ogni mattino, era il mistero dell'enorme pesce dalla testa d'uomo, e le rocce che diventavano vive, e mostri che hanno spinto chi li ha visti pazzi. Quindi li abbiamo chiamati 'angeli' e 'demoni', supplicati di dividerci dalla loro ira e pregandoli per la salvezza.

Col passare del tempo, i loro numeri morivano mentre quelli dell'umanità aumentavano. Il mondo cominciava ad avere più senso. Eppure l'inspiegabile non può mai veramente andare via, come se l'universo richiedesse per loro di esserci cose che non possiamo veramente capire.

Noi non andremo nella buia, spaventosa notte. Noi non saremo comandati da sconosciuti. Noi vivremo per noi stessi.

Proprio mentre il resto dell'umanità rimane disinformata, noi combatteremo l'oscurità, contenendola e difendendola dagli occhi dei comuni uomini, così che loro possano continuare a vivere nella beata illusione di un mondo normale."

Estratto da SCP-001-03, pagina 22:

 _"Le loro facce mi cacciano nei sogni. Centinaia, migliaia di loro. Coloro che si sacrificano ciecamente. Per me."_

Estratto da SCP-001-03, pagina 28:

 _"Ho fatto un errore. Ho detto a qualcuno la verità, la notte prima di andarmene. Ho dovuto usare l'ultima delle mie forniture mediche originali. In un certo senso, vorrei che si fosse rivolto per la testa."_

Estratto da SCP-001-03, pagina 41:

 _"Questo risolve un'equazione che potrebbe settare un framework per il resto della soluzione. Li ho uccisi con le mie stesse mani. Avrebbero mai potuto immaginare fosse un atto di misericordia?"_

Estratto da SCP-001-03, pagina 64:

 _"Ho ricordato di colpo oggi cosa mi hanno detto prima di andarmene. Dissero che probabilmente non avrei visto niente, che mi sarei probabilmente addormentato semplicemente e svegliato di nuovo. Mi mentivano. Posso vedere come sono consumati dalla pazzia, come le pareti della realtà sono rotte e frantumate, solo per essere rimpiazzate come se niente fosse accaduto. Posso vedere tutto."_

Estratto finale da SCP-001-03, pagina 68:

 _"È fatta finalmente. Le equazioni sono complete, la matematicà è suono, ma arriva troppo tardi un'altra volta. Questo team non avrà il tempo per costruire la Soluzione ed io dovrò abbandonare la Fondazione di nuovo. Ma, lo faccio con la consapevolezza che nessuno avrà da soffire lo stesso fato."_

SCP-001-34 è una logora, manoscritta pagina scoperta tra la copertina frontale e la prima pagina di SCP-001-03.

 _Per quelli ai quali potrebbe interessare:_

 _Per primo, voglio dire che sono dispiaciuto per tutto. Ho, molto probabilmente, condannato a morte voi e tutti quelli che avete mai conosciuto con la mia semplice presenza nel vostro mondo._  
 _Se siete in possesso -e se lo state leggendo- questo documento sono probabilmente morto. Se è questo il caso e non mi sono curato di distruggere le prove, questo significa che ho fallito la mia missione. Questo significa che le mie responsabilità sono passate a te e che il tuo destino e quello del mondo è ora nelle tue mani._

 _Non sono nato nel tuo mondo. Sono un viaggiatore da un parallelo piano di esistenza, una realtà alternativa separata dal tuo universo._  
 _L'anno da quale provengo io è di poco conto; se ho imparato qualcosa dai miei viaggi, il passagio del tempo da universo a universo è insignificante._  
 _La cosa importante è che nel mio piano di origine, l'umanità era molto avanzata._  
 _Abbiamo sfruttato la potenza di intere stelle, modellato pianeti e lune allo stesso modo per soddisfare i nostri bisogni, e addirittura imparato a manipolare il tessuto della realtà stessa._  
 _Abbiamo vinto la morte attraverso progressi in medicina e tecnologia, e ci pensavamo maestri del nostro stesso fato._

 _Abbiamo realizzato troppo tardi che tutto questo genere di cose hanno un prezzo, e che la nostra avidità e tracotanza non solo risultava nella perdità di ciò che avevamo di più caro, ma condannava innumerevoli altri._  
 _La nostra ingerenza nella struttura dell'esistenze ha aperto crepe e distorsioni nel tessuto della realtà, una Corruzione del multiverso che abbiamo sbagliato a non notare prima perché non avremmo potuto vedere i pezzi della nostra realtà trapelare da altri._  
 _Con il tempo i risultati cominciarono a manifestarsi, ma era già troppo tardi per fermarlo._

 _Prima che la Corruzione ci consumi completamente, abbiamo trovato un'ultima soluzione._  
 _Raccogliemmo tutta la conoscenza che potevamo salvare e sacrificammo il nostro mondo per spedire un unico individuo nel prossimo._  
 _Questo non poteva riparare il danno che era già stato fatto, ma poteva farci guadagnare il tempo per ricominciare, per trovare un modo per fermare la Corruzione della realtà._  
 _Questo individuo ero io._

 _Se non le hai ancora trovate, le prove per supportare la mia storia cominceranno a sanguinare nel vostro mondo abbastanza presto._  
 _Come una pioggia di vetro, lo squarcio proveniente da altri universi comincerà a cadere e scivolare nel vostro._

 _Cose che sfidano la vostra comprensione, loop fissati e strutture senza senso o rima, che non possono essere distrutte da nessuno strumento in vostro possesso._  
 _Cose che fanno impazzire gli uomini e che sfidano tutte le teorie a cui tenete._  
 _Quello che ho con me è l'eredità finale di innumerevoli mondi. Le equazioni e la tecnologia descritta in questa pagina porta con se la speranza per porre fine alla Corruzione, una speranza che è arrivata con un enorme prezzo._  
 _Questi sono gli ultimi voleri e testamenti di una linea insanguinata di universi che hanno sacrificato e sono stati sacrificati per quelli che rimanendo possono evitare il loro fato._  
 _Al tempo di questo scritto sono quasi complete, ma il tempo è sempre contro di me. Se non sono più capace di vedere questa missione per il suo amaro finale, spetta a te finire quello che ho cominciato._

 _Buona fortuna,_  
[DATI CANCELLATI]  
 _L'Amministratore._

SCP-001-035 è un unica pagina scritta a mano trovata tra l'ultima pagina e la copertina posteriore di SCP-001-03.  
La grafia in SCP-001-35 è incompatibile con l'altro documento scritto a mano in SCP-001.

 _"_ [DATI CANCELLATI],

 _Ecco qui, l'ultima prova che la nostra civilizzazione è esistita._  
 _Nessuno è completamente sicuro di quello che accadrà quando attiverete l'ultima speranza._  
 _Alcuni di loro dicono che la ripercussione per averla usata squarcerà quello che rimane della nostra esistenza._  
 _Altri dicono che usare qualcosa di questa potenza potrebbe accellerare la Corruzione di un centuplo._  
 _In un altro mondo sarebbe veloce. Mentre ti svegli per la tua destinazione, non ci sarà più niente della nostra casa._  
 _Sai già che si può portare solo un singolo passeggero, ed un secondo team dovrebbe avere l'apparecchio pronto per il tempo in cui sarai pronto ad andare._  
 _Posso solo sperare che con il tempo che vi abbiamo dato, possiate trovare un modo per fermare questo disastro._  
 _Se no, la device prenderà traccia del livello di corruzione della realtà locale come ha fatto tante volte quanto è stato attivato._  
 _Un po' sadico da parte nostra, forse?_

 _Quando leggerai questo, sarò già morto. Sono dispiaciuto ma sei sempre stato il più forte. Non ho la forza di affrontare la fine a testa alta. Non senza di te._

 _Ti amo."_

 **Addendum 001-03:** SCP-001-36

I riferimenti trovati nei documenti compresi in SCP-001 suggeriscono l'esistenza di SCP-001-36, un device elettronico o documento di larghe dimensioni contenenti dati tecnologici e matematici relativi a SCP-001.  
L'attuale ubicazione di SCP-001-36 è sconosciuta.

Proposta del Dr. S. Andrew Swann

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. S. Andrew Swann

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Keter

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Non ci sono ragioni per contenere SCP-001, è già stato accertato che non c'è nessun rischio di un potenziale ZK-Fallimento della Realtà e di una susseguente distruzione dell'universo tangibile. (Vedi: Protocollo di Contenimento ZK-001-Alfa). Le attuali procedure sono limitate all'assoluto contenimento delle informazioni riguardanti SCP-001. Nessun dato riguardante la natura o la descrizione SCP-001 deve essere fornito a un qualsiasi membro del personale con sola eccezione del membro anziano del Comando O5. (Attuale O5-█). Ogni dato raccolto riguardante SCP-001 deve essere immagazzinato sotto forma criptata via [REDATTO], con la chiave di decriptazione separata in tre diverse parti. Ogni membro del Comando O5 deve memorizzare un terzo, e solo un terzo, della chiave di decriptazione. I dati devono essere decriptati solo ed esclusivamente in un terminale di rete isolata segreta in maniera che siano letti solo ed esclusivamente dal membro anziano del Comando O5, e solo dopo l'unanimità dell'intero Comando O5.

La fuga di dati riguardanti SCP-001 via spionaggio, infiltramento telepatico, ricerche o [REDATTO] deve essere contenuta attraverso ogni mezzo utilizzabile dalla Fondazione. Il membro anziano del Comando O5, essendo l'unica persona con la conoscenza autorizzata SCP-001, è il giudice finale sul contenimento di quest'ultimi.

Il membri del personale della Fondazione di livello due o più che scoprono dati riguardanti SCP-001 nel corso delle loro normali occupazioni devono essere sottoposti a amnestici di Classe A dopo un resoconto dettagliato, invece di essere terminati sul posto. Ciò è subordinato alla decisione di O5-█ che sceglierà la sentenza per ogni caso che si verificherà.

 **Descrizione:** [DATI CANCELLATI]

 **Addendum:** Registro di Contenimento 001-Alfa

 **Data:** 12/01/19██

 **Incidente:** Alcuni documenti sono apparsi sul sito internet [REDATTO]. Servers confiscati e autore portato a [REDATTO]. Conseguente esplosione esplicata come una fuga di gas. Il monitoraggio non ha mostrato altre diffusioni illecite di documenti.

 **Data:** 31/03/19██

 **Incidente:** Un copione con una possibilità di compromettenti informazioni opzionali di produzione ████ ████ . Gli Agenti scrittori di testi [REDATTO] sono riusciti con successo a cambiare la sceneggiatura con una riscritta senza [REDATTO]. Il film è stato prodotto con il titolo ██ ████ e ha guadagnato 27 milioni di $ nel primo fine settimana.

 **Data:** 19/06/19██

 **Incidente:** Le bozze di un romanzo descrivente [REDATTO] sono state consegnate a [REDATTO] dall'autore di successo ████ ██ . I tentativi di eliminare l'autore non hanno avuto successo, mandandolo in un ricovero di alto profilo. L'O5 ha autorizzato l'uso di amnestici di Classe A in maniera di prevenire altre attenzioni al caso. Bozze recuperate e distrutte.

 **D█ ta:** 2█/o5/20█ z  
 **IncIdeNt█ :** FonDAzIone R█ icercHe█ %20trovat

%5BDattti OmEs█ i%5D

 **Addendum:** Protocollo di Emergenza ZK-001-Alfa

Proposta del Dr. S. Andrew Swann

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. S. Andrew Swann

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Keter

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Non ci sono ragioni per contenere SCP-001, è già stato accertato che non c'è nessun rischio di un potenziale ZK-Fallimento della Realtà e di una susseguente distruzione dell'universo tangibile. (Vedi: Protocollo di Contenimento ZK-001-Alfa). Le attuali procedure sono limitate all'assoluto contenimento delle informazioni riguardanti SCP-001. Nessun dato riguardante la natura o la descrizione SCP-001 deve essere fornito a un qualsiasi membro del personale con sola eccezione del membro anziano del Comando O5. (Attuale O5-█). Ogni dato raccolto riguardante SCP-001 deve essere immagazzinato sotto forma criptata via [REDATTO], con la chiave di decriptazione separata in tre diverse parti. Ogni membro del Comando O5 deve memorizzare un terzo, e solo un terzo, della chiave di decriptazione. I dati devono essere decriptati solo ed esclusivamente in un terminale di rete isolata segreta in maniera che siano letti solo ed esclusivamente dal membro anziano del Comando O5, e solo dopo l'unanimità dell'intero Comando O5.

La fuga di dati riguardanti SCP-001 via spionaggio, infiltramento telepatico, ricerche o [REDATTO] deve essere contenuta attraverso ogni mezzo utilizzabile dalla Fondazione. Il membro anziano del Comando O5, essendo l'unica persona con la conoscenza autorizzata SCP-001, è il giudice finale sul contenimento di quest'ultimi.

Il membri del personale della Fondazione di livello due o più che scoprono dati riguardanti SCP-001 nel corso delle loro normali occupazioni devono essere sottoposti a amnestici di Classe A dopo un resoconto dettagliato, invece di essere terminati sul posto. Ciò è subordinato alla decisione di O5-█ che sceglierà la sentenza per ogni caso che si verificherà.

 **Descrizione:** [DATI CANCELLATI]

 **Addendum:** Registro di Contenimento 001-Alfa

 **Data:** 12/01/19██

 **Incidente:** Alcuni documenti sono apparsi sul sito internet [REDATTO]. Servers confiscati e autore portato a [REDATTO]. Conseguente esplosione esplicata come una fuga di gas. Il monitoraggio non ha mostrato altre diffusioni illecite di documenti.

 **Data:** 31/03/19██

 **Incidente:** Un copione con una possibilità di compromettenti informazioni opzionali di produzione ████ ████ . Gli Agenti scrittori di testi [REDATTO] sono riusciti con successo a cambiare la sceneggiatura con una riscritta senza [REDATTO]. Il film è stato prodotto con il titolo ██ ████ e ha guadagnato 27 milioni di $ nel primo fine settimana.

 **Data:** 19/06/19██

 **Incidente:** Le bozze di un romanzo descrivente [REDATTO] sono state consegnate a [REDATTO] dall'autore di successo ████ ██ . I tentativi di eliminare l'autore non hanno avuto successo, mandandolo in un ricovero di alto profilo. L'O5 ha autorizzato l'uso di amnestici di Classe A in maniera di prevenire altre attenzioni al caso. Bozze recuperate e distrutte.

 **D█ ta:** 2█/o5/20█ z  
 **IncIdeNt█ :** FonDAzIone R█ icercHe█ %20trovat

%5BDattti OmEs█ i%5D

 **Addendum:** Protocollo di Emergenza ZK-001-Alfa.

 _Nota: Il Protocollo di Contenimento ZK-001-Alfa rischia di creare un ZK-Fallimento della Realtà. L'uso è autorizzato unicamente per tentare di interrompere la fine del mondo o nel caso di un'imminente distruzione della Fondazione._

Le ricerche nel Sito-001-Gamma hanno condotto ad un'analisi dei cambi dell'universo tangibile da parte di SCP-001. Le conclusioni sono che SCP-001 consiste in diverse entità che mostrano una mentalità cognitiva indistinguibile da quella dell'uomo, e queste entità sono deboli agli effetti del memetismo. Gli esperimenti portati a termine hanno mostrato, tramite il deposito dati SCP, un possibile metodo di attacco e/o controllo. Il Protocollo ZK-001-Alfa, se iniziato, causerà un programma di inserimento virale di alcuni agenti memetici nella banca dati SCP che, attraverso le informazioni raccolte, esporrà SCP-001 all'effetto memetico di questi agenti. Il Protocollo ZK-001-Alfa consiste in tre diverse fasi:

1\. Gli agenti memetici saranno inseriti per promuovere calma e/o benessere.  
2\. Gli agenti memetici saranno inseriti per promuovere sonno, incoscienza o catatonia.  
3\. Gli agenti memetici saranno inseriti per causare morte.

A causa della natura SCP-001 e le nostre limitate interazioni con quest'ultimo, non è possibile testare in maniera sicura il Protocollo ZK-001-Alfa, e non è possibile sapere se l'universo potrà procedere ad esistere senza l'interazione di SCP-001.

Proposta di Scantron

SCP-001 » Proposta di Scantron

 **File S3 0041:** Scuola Superiore Anomala in ██████, ██ (Confermata Anomalia 3)

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Object Class:** 53 (Altamente intrusiva, capacità sconosciute, natura sconosciuta)

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Confermata Anomalia 3 (CA3) deve rimanere circondata da una recinzione elettrificata non più bassa di 30 piedi (9,1m) e deve essere costantemente sorvegliata dalla pattuglia di █████ degli Stati Uniti d'America. Qualunque filmato o testimonianza fotografica dell'interno di CA3 deve essere eliminata il prima possibile, e tutti i testimoni trattenuti indefinitivamente.

Il personale non deve provare ad entrare all'interno di CA3 o comunicare con gli abitanti di esso sotto nessuna circostanza. Tuttavia, chiunque sia entrato in CA3 deve essere detenuto ed interrogato.

Un attacco militare diretto a CA3 è stato ritenuto irrealizzabile, in quanto non sono conosciute le capacità delle entità che controllano suddetto stabilimento.

 **Nota:** Questo è un riassunto, e non contiene tutte le informazioni pertinenti a CA3. Per informazioni dettagliate riguardo CA3, si prega di consultare i File S3 dal ████ al ████ - redatti dal Direttor ██████.

 **Informazioni Note:** La S3 (Squadra Speciale Singolarità) fu allertata dell'esistenza di CA3 il █ Settembre, 19██, quando gli studenti che partecipavano al ██████████ ██████ della Scuola Superiore segnalarono che l'interno della costruzione era vastamente differente da come era in passato.

Dopo la scoperta, CA3 ha esibito vari tratti inusuali, se non paranormali:

Quasi tutti i muri della struttura sono stati inspiegabilmente rimpiazzati da muri di cemento armato,nonostante varie stanze erano costruite da altri materiali. Tutte le finestre sono state murate dall'interno. Tutti i banchi, effetti personali, libri scolastici ed altri materiali di norma all'interno di una scuola superiore pubblica erano completamente assenti. Gli armadietti erano presenti, sebbene notevolmente più piccoli della norma e costruiti in acciaio inossidabile. La disposizione, locazione e dimensione delle stanze e delle strutture all'interno di CA3 erano notevolmente differenti dalle piante della le stanze esibivano modificazioni pseudo-randomiche, anche se il numero di queste modifiche è tuttora sconosciuto. Non meno di ██ computers furono trovati, ognuno di essi equipaggiato con una Ram a nucleo magnetico. prima della classificazione come anomalia confermata, la Scuola Superiore di █████████ non disponeva di computers. Tutti i file all'interno dei computer risultarono inaccessibili, ed i computer stessi erano ben fissati ai banchi su cui erano poggiati. L'auditorium è inaccessibile a causa di un muro di acciaio, apparentemente spesso ██cm, che blocca l'unico accesso ad esso. Ogni tentativo di muovere o danneggiare la barriera è risultato inefficace. Il fine di questa barriera è sconosciuto, come il contenuto dell'auditorium. Un team inviato all'interno di CA3 per una indagine completa (Team CA3-05) non ha fatto ritorno, come il team inviato dopo (Team CA3-06) incaricati di localizzare il primo team. La struttura è attualmente sotto blocco completo in attesa di nuovi protocolli di contenimento.

 **Aggiornamento:** 23 giorni dopo la scoperta iniziale, le guardie di pattuglia segnalarono del "rumore bianco" emanato da CA3, il volume di esso crescente a seconda della vicnanza all'auditorium. Cinque ore dopo, il rumore bianco si interrompe, sebbene il suono di voci provenienti dall'interno di CA3 era udibile.

dopo ulteriori investigazioni, si è scoperto che lo stabilimento era ora abitato da un grande numero di persone, approssimativamente ███, le quali sembrano camminare senza meta all'interno della struttura. Tutti gli individui erano fisicamente identici al membro del Team CA3-05 ███████ █████████. Tentativi di comunicazione con gli abitanti furono ostacolati da [RISERVATO].Gli altri membri del Team CA3-05 non furono trovati. in addizione al summenzionato, lo schema interno di CA3 era cambiato notevolmente dalle investigazioni precedenti. Nessun meccanismo che spiegasse tale trasformazione è stato identificato.

 **Aggiornamento:** 3 mesi dopo l'incidente, rumore bianco era di nuovo udibile, sempre emanato dall'auditorium. Questa volta, il Dr. ███████ prese la decisione di investigare immediatamente. Fu scoperto che la maggior parte di CA3-2(Codice dato agli abitanti di CA3) erano riuniti vicino alle porte dell'auditorium. Un foro circolare di circa 6 piedi (1,8m) di diametro si era formato sulla barriera di acciaio, anche se da esso l'interno non era visibile. alle 03:10, un oggetto simile ad un [RISERVATO] è emerso dal foro ed è stato trasportato via da un gruppo di CA3-2. L'oggetto fu poi piazzato da essi in una delle classi (che non era stata precedentemente osservata). Questo processo è continuato per circa 8 ore, con un nuovo oggetto prodotto dal foro ogni 3 minuti. La maggior parte di essi è stato visto entrare una stanza o un armadietto differente dall'oggetto precedente, anche se non vi era abbastanza personale per riuscire a tenere traccia di ogni oggetto.

Ulteriori investigazioni rivelarono che la maggior parte, se non la totalità degli oggetti prodotti esibiva proprietà anomale. Una significativa porzione di CA3-2 era coinvolta nel custodire gli oggetti prodotti (collettivamente CA3-3) o nel eseguire vari test su di essi.

 **Aggiornamento:** Due giorni dopo l'accaduto, 3 identiche "guardie" armate apparirono vicino a ogni entrata di CA3. Ulteriori tentativi di entrare nella struttura si rivelarono futili, poichè queste guardie sopraffarono ogni team inviato all'interno di CA3, indipendentemente dalle ferite subite, o dal livello di armamento del team inviato.

 **Nota:** Rapporti raccolti nei due giorni precedenti alla manifestazione delle guardie all'esterno di CA3 confermarono che CA3-2 stavano seguendo il protocollo standard dell'S3 riguardo gli oggetti prodotti dall'auditorium. La loro conoscenza delle procedure standard dell'S3 è coerente con quella del team CA3-05.

 **Aggiornamento:** Durante il tracciamento da parte del S3 di SCP-███(chiamato CA6), due uomini identici all'Agente █████ (un membro del CA3-06) uscirono da una macchina parcheggiata vicino al soggetto e sequestrarono CA6, trascinandolo all'interno della macchina e successivamente andando via. Ulteriori tracciamenti del movimento della macchina per le 8 ore successive rivelarono che la destinazione di essa era CA3. Una volta arrivato, il veicolo entro dalle porte principali dello stabilimento, che erano state aperte dalle "guardie" poco prima. CA6 non è stato ritrovato.

* * *

 **File S3 0042:** Messaggio ricevuto da CA3.

il ██ Maggio, 19██, il seguente messaggio è stato trasmesso in codice Morse dal CA3 sulle frequenze standard di comunicazione del S3. Dati sensibili sono stati omessi e l'inizio di ogni "frase" è stata evidenziata dall'uso di una maiuscola, ma a parte questo il messaggio non è stato ulteriormente modificato.

Salve! Noi siamo il Concilio O5 e noi (assicuriamo, conteniamo, proteggiamo). [RISERVATO] noi siamo stati scelti per farlo e sarebbe bello essere amici. è bello essere una parte della vostra eccellente [RISERVATO] ma è meglio che noi, con le nostre risorse superiori [RISERVATO] ci occupiamo del contenimento.  
Le nostre piu sincere scuse, riguardo guardie e [RISERVATO], lavoratori e segreti devono essere trattenuti [RISERVATO]. Ci scusiamo anche riguardo il tempo sprecato, le radio bloccate, [RISERVATO]. Prevista un espansione presto, poichè necessitiamo di piu spazio nell'auditorium [RISERVATO].

8 ore dopo, la seguente trasmissione è stata ricevuta:

Ampliati ora! ora la [RISERVATO] costruzione federale è funzionale. si necessitano dottori, guardie D-men (Reclutiamo!) [RISERVATO] anomalie trovate e possibilmente [RISERVATO] internazionale, ricerca ovviamente possibile; [RISERVATO] internazionale possibilmente in qualche settimana. Noi O5 siamo consapevoli (scusate per le perdite di O6) [RISERVATO], ma l'auditorium non [RISERVATO]! Arrivederci e buona fortuna con i vostri problemi.

Per ulteriori informazioni, vedere File S3 0███: Stabilimento federale alterato in █████████, ██(Anomalia Confermata 10).

Proposta del Dr. Djoric / Dr. Dmatix

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. Djoric / Dr. Dmatix

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe Oggetto:** Umanoide

 **Livello di Pericolo:** Verde|Rosso in circostanze speciali

 **Classe di Contenimento:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Istanze di SCP-001 devono essere contenute all'interno di Moduli Contenimento Umanoide Standard. Sotto nessuna circostanza due o più istanze di SCP-001 si devono trovare nello stesso sito, di interagire in ogni modo, o di venire a conoscenza di informazioni riguardo gli altri membri del gruppo. Personale assegnato a ogni singolo SCP-001 non deve entrare a conoscenza delle altre istanze di SCP-001 e la connessione tra di loro.

SCP-001 non devono entrare in diretto contatto con nessun elemento anomalo al di fuori dei Test approvati.

REVISIONATO ██/██/20██: O5 ORDINE SPECIALE A-1130-X

Alla luce degli eventi risultanti nella morte di SCP-001-05, l'uso di SCP-001 nella neutralizzazione di oggetti anomali è quindi proibito. Con ogni mezzo i soggetti SCP-001 dovranno essere tenuti in vita e al sicuro. Recupero e contenimento di soggetti SCP-001 è da considerare di massima priorità. In caso della morte di uno dei soggetti, il Protocollo Ouroboros dovrà essere avviato il prima possibile.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 è un gruppo di 36 individui, denominati da SCP-001-01 a SCP-001-36. Non c'è schema apparente riguardo l'Etnicità, il sesso, l'età o la affiliazione religiosa tra i soggetti SCP-001.

I soggetti SCP-001 non mostrano nessuna proprietà anomala. Però, ogni oggetto o entità anomala che si avvicini a un soggetto SCP-001 verrà completamente modificato dalle sue proprietà originali: la maggior parte dei casi questo risulterà nella diminuzione o nella totale nullificazione delle proprietà anomale. Le proprietà non nullificate cambieranno e si potrà notare una coerenza tra oggetti di simili proprietà. Tutti questi effetti sono istantanei e avvengono senza nessun input dal soggetto. L'area di questo effetto e l'intensità dei cambiamenti aumenta quando più soggetti SCP-001 sono riuniti: soggetti SCP-001 multipli sono capaci di nullificare oggetti con effetti anomali senza nemmeno essere a conoscenza della presenza di tali oggetti.

Tutti i soggetti di SCP-001 sembrano essere istintivamente a conoscenza di informazioni riguardo gli altri soggetti SCP-001: Tutti i soggetti sanno il numero totale del gruppo e ognuno di loro ha informazioni su 1-3 altri individui. La loro conoscenza e vaga, rendendo così difficile il ritrovamento di soggetti non contenuti difficile.

La morte di un soggetto SCP-001 risulterà nella manifestazione di entità e fenomeni anormali multipli nell'area circostante. Queste manifestazioni saranno di portata troppo elevata per essere contenute da tradizionali misure di contenimento, e risulteranno in un numero significativo di casualità e di danni collaterali. Gli altri soggetti SCP-001 affermano che questo è il risultato dell'assenza di uno di loro, il che causa una "fuoriuscita", e che gli eventi peggioreranno col tempo. In aggiunta, soggetti contenuti hanno affermato che ogni soggetto deceduto verrà rimpiazzato da uno nuovo appena nato: nessun individuo del genere è stato ancora localizzato.

Vedere Rapporto 001-EX per una lista delle modificazioni degne di nota su vari SCP. La lista completa di tutte le nullificazioni può essere trovata nel documento 001-N

 **Addendo-01:**

Le istanze conosciute di SCP-001 sono le seguenti:

DenominazioneEtnicitàSessoEtàStato CorrenteNote SCP-001-01 Ebreo-Germanico Maschio 94 Contenuto Al corrente in stasi indotta per prevenire la morte. Identificazione numerica in codice tatuata sul braccio sinistro. SCP-001-02 Tamil Femmina 88 Contenuta Incinta al momento del contenimento. Figlio nato senza complicazioni, al corrente sotto controllo dalla fondazione. SCP-001-03 Inglese Femmina 91 Contenuta Il soggetto era un'infermiera nell'esercito inglese, dichiarata morta nel 1943. SCP-001-04 Han Maschio 97 Contenuto Primo oggetto a dare informazioni riguardo altri soggetti della Fondazione. Sacerdote Daoista della scuola Quanzhen. SCP-001-05 Afghano Maschio 101 Deceduto Soggetto morto in contenimento. Vedere Rapporto Incidente 001-05 EX per ulteriori dettagli. SCP-001-06 Italiana Femmina 39 Non Contenuta Inizialmente recuperata da un ostello a Budapest. Soggetto fuggito 8 giorni dopo durante la breccia al Sito-90. Locazione corrente sconosciuta. SCP-001-07 Polacca-Argentina Femmina 52 Non Contenuta In possesso di GOI-16 "L'Iniziativa Orizzonte". SCP-001-08 Russo Maschio 5 Non Contenuto In possesso di individui o gruppi elemento familiare localizzato. SCP-001-09 Aborigena Australiana Femmina 31 Non Contenuta In possesso di GOI-16 "L'Iniziativa Orizzonte". SCP-001-010 Africano-Americano Maschio 28 Non Contenuto In possesso di GOI-16 "L'Iniziativa Orizzonte". SCP-001-011 Nigeriano Maschio 45 Contenuto La famiglia di SCP-001-011 era presente durante il recupero. Il figlio di SCP-001-011 ha esercitato resistenza armata verso il personale della Fondazione nonostante le obiezioni di SCP-001-011, e fu neutralizzato. Amnestetico di Classe-A amministrato alla famiglia. SCP-001-012 Araba Femmina 14 Deceduta Soggetto ucciso da membri del GOI-03 "L'insorgenza del caos" durante i tentativi di recupero. Vedere Rapporto Incidente 001-012-RC-EX per ulteriori dettagli. SCP-001-013 Coreana-Americana Femmina Sconosciuta Non Contenuta Frustranti tentativi di recupero in corso. SCP-001-014 Navarro Maschio 23 Contenuto Recuperato da personale della Fondazione dopo il contatto tra il soggetto e SCP-1295. Vedere Rapporto 001-EX per ulteriori dettagli.

 **Addendo-02:** Le istanze, da SCP-001-01 a SCP-001-05 furono inizialmente recuperate il ██/██/1944 in █████████, durante una investigazione su ipotetici miracoli e altri eventi anomali nell'area. Le istanze furono trovate sotto la sorveglianza di 3 individui, classificati come POI-1458, POI-1459, e POI-1460. Questi individui sono probabilmente collegati a GOI-16 "L'Iniziativa Orizzonte".

I tentativi di recupero furono ostacolati da uno scontro con l'HMFSCP. Nello scontro, SCP-001-01 fu gravemente ferito, ma venne guarito e recuperato insieme agli altri soggetti. Gli individui responsabili di proteggere gli SCP-001 scapparono durante lo scontro e non ci fu possibilità di arrestarli.

 **Interrogatorio 001-11-02**

Il seguente interrogatorio con SCP-001-05 fu registrato il ██/██/19██.

Dr. ████████: Hai detto l'ultima volta che hai uno scopo preciso. Potresti spiegarti meglio?

SCP-001-05: Sono qui per aiutare a mettere tutto a posto.

Dr. ████████: Continui, la prego.

SCP-001-05: Il mondo è rotto Dottore, ed io, con i miei fratelli e sorelle sono qui per curarlo, per raccoglierci insieme e preparare la via a quello che deve arrivare. Il processo è gia cominciato, anche se sfortunatamente ci sono stati dei rallentamenti.

Dr. ████████: Cosa intende?.

SCP-001-05: [SCP-001-01], lui era quello che doveva riunirci tutti. Adesso che fluttua tra la vita e la morte, il suo compito passa a noi, ma noi abbiamo solo scorci di pochi altri di noi. Ma è abbastanza.

Dr. ████████: Non ti preoccupi della sua salute?

SCP-001-05: La morte è solo un altra parte di ciò che è destinato. Non c'è da aver paura.

Dr. ████████: Un ammirabile punto di vista. Come sei venuto a conoscenza del tuo scopo?

SCP-001-05:Ho fatto un sogno. Portento, profezia, allucinazione, chiamalo come vuoi. Ha piantato un seme nella mia testa, un intuizione si potrebbe chiamare. Il giorno dopo ho conosciuto [SCP-001-01].

Dr. ████████: Puoi descrivere questo sogno?

SCP-001-05: C'era un uomo, un uomo con vestiti sfarzosi, come quelli di un re o di un imperatore. Continuava a dire "Dov'è il sarto? Dov'è il mio sarto?" camminando avanti e indietro. Ogni volta che chiedeva, un altra voce rispondeva "Lui è vicino ora, quasi a portata di mano". Ma non arrivava mai. L'uomo diventava sempre più arrabbiato, e mentre camminava delle falene cominciarono ad arrivare e a poggiarsi su di lui, cominciando a mangiare il suo vestito. I suoi vestiti diventavano sempre più marci e rotti, ed alcune persino iniziarono a morsicare la sua pelle. Ad un certo punto, la porta si aprì e non arrivò un sarto, ma dozzine di sarti, guidati dal più bravo del regno. Il re era pieno di gioia, perché sapeva che lo avrebbero salvato dalle falene che cercavano di consumarlo. Poi mi sono svegliato, e sapevo. Lui mi aveva trovato, ed io l'ho seguito.  
Dr. ████████: Mi scusi per la drammaticità, ma quando tutti voi vi ricongiungerete, il mondo finirà, giusto?

SCP-001-05: [Ridacchiando] Dottore, il mondo è già finito. Questa doveva essere l'ultima guerra. Il tempo rimanente al mondo diventa sempre di meno, ed alla fine non resterà nient'altro che falene. Ma c'è ancora tempo. Ci possiamo ancora trovare.  
Dr. ████████:E cosa succederà dopo?

SCP-001-05: Giorni tranquilli dottore, pace.

 **Rapporto incidente 001-05-EX**

\+ SOLO PERSONALE AUTORIZZATO

 **Rapporto Incidente 001-012-RC-EX**

\+ SOLO PERSONALE AUTORIZZATO

 **Documento 001-EX**

\+ SOLO PERSONALE AUTORIZZATO

 **Documento 001-IC-34**

\+ SOLO PERSONALE AUTORIZZATO

Proposta di Roget

SCP-001 » Proposta di Roget

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Thaumiel

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Le procedure di contenimento di SCP-001 sono state progettate dal Commando dei Sovrintendenti, e devono essere simultaneamente rappresentate come protocollo di contenimento. Ogni unità di contenimento dentro SCP-001 deve rappresentare una parte di queste procedure.

Il personale assegnato a diverse unità di contenimento deve essere segregato dalle altre, e sono permesse solo visioni del documento di contenimento che gli sono state date dai Sovrintendenti. Nell'evento che il personale visualizzi altri documenti, o tenti di esporre differenti istanze di SCP-001-K l'un l'altra, devono essergli somministrati amnestici di Classe-V e deve essere rimosso dal proprio incarico.

Accesso a un esempio di iconografia di SCP-001

Un simbolo rituale è affisso alla porta di ogni camera, e deve essere riparato immediatamente se danneggiato. Il danno o lo sfregio di questi simboli causerà il degradare gradualmente nel tempo della camera di contenimento, fino al punto in cui il ciclo di contenimento sarà incapace di sostenersi. A causa del fatto che i simboli sono costruiti in pietra incisa, la manutenzione consiste nel prevenire la degradazione a causa dell'età o di forze esterne.

Tutte le istanze di SCP-001-K devono essere tenute in contenimento dentro SCP-001. Solo il personale con il Livello di Sicurezza 6 può interagire direttamente con le istanze di SCP-001-K, al personale sotto il Livello 5 devono essere date dottrine di contenimento falsificate. Oggetti aggiuntivi all'interno del contenimento della Fondazione sono stati designati come Keter per mantenere l'apparenza della classe dell'oggetto. Le istanze di SCP-001-K non devono essere rilasciate da SCP-001, a meno che non si desideri l'accelerazione di un evento di ristrutturazione della realtà Classe-VK.

Nel caso ciò accada, il personale della Fondazione deve essere contattato dal personale di Livello 6 per ulteriori istruzioni.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 designa l'origine di tutti gli artefatti anomali classificati come Keter. La documentazione per il personale al di sotto del Livello di Autorizzazione 5 deve riferirsi a questi oggetti con la loro documentazione SCP-XXX.

SCP-001 è una struttura locato in [REDATTO], composta da quattro ali e 11 piani. Dall'esterno sembra essere una grande, anonima struttura di ricerca. I tentativi di documentare l'aspetto esterno di SCP-001 nel dettaglio risultano in dati conflittuali o contraddittori. I tentativi di mappare la struttura hanno prodotto planimetrie contraddittorie. Dei dormitori, delle sale da cena, aree ricreazionali, uffici sono locati all'interno di SCP-001. Le camere di contenimento sono accessibili solo dal personale di Livello 5.

Ci sono 289 istanze di SCP-001-K attualmente note esistere.

SCP-001-K designa un qualsiasi oggetto anomalo che è stato originato da SCP-001. Tutte le istanze di SCP-001-K erano presenti alla scoperta di SCP-001, anche se alcuni sono andati persi. Ogni istanza di SCP-001-K è tenuta in un luogo con un'altra istanza, con le proprietà anomale di ogni istanza separata neutralizzanti gli effetti dell'altra.

Quando un qualsiasi ciclo di contenimento di un'istanza di SCP-001-K viene rotto, la camera di contenimento sarà affetta da un'anomalia localizzata. Gli spazzi interni inizieranno a operare secondo un nuovo ordine di leggi fisiche, conformi alle proprietà di tutte le istanze incontrollate di SCP-001-K, e non sono limitate alle istanze che hanno creato l'area.

SCP-001 fu originariamente documentato da dei soldati Americani che avevano servizio in Grecia dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Una volta che furono evidenti le proprietà anomale, numerose organizzazioni reclamarono il controllo su quell'area. I dati risalenti a questo periodo di contenimento di SCP-001 non sono stati ad oggi recuperati, a causa del rilascio di numerose istanze di SCP-001-K.

Oggetti designati come SCP-001-KMetodi di contenimento SCP-718, SCP-689 Le istanze di SCP-718 posizionate su cadaveri umani mummificati, in uno schema triangolare intorno a SCP-689. Occasionalmente, tutte le istanze improvvisamente sposteranno lo sgurado, facendo sì che SCP-689 si manifesti su uno dei corpi e elimini li istanze di SCP-718, in che causerà la formazione di ulteriori SCP-718. Le istanze di SCP-718 riprenderanno quindi il contatto visivo, manipolando SCP-689 affinché torni alla sua posizione originale attraverso i gambi oculari. SCP-990, SCP-122 Le entità di SCP-122 sembrano mantenere SCP-990 dentro il mondo fisico tenendolo addormentato per sempre, usando i loro corpi per attutire i rumori esterni e sussurrare storie della buonanotte a SCP-990. Numerose altre entità di SCP-122 tentano di coprire tutta la luce esterna con i loro corpi. SCP-1178, SCP-1984 SCP-1178 è sospeso dentro una grande stanza cubica, costantemente inseguito da SCP-1984. Esistono sei diversi modelli di inseguimento, che alterneranno su una base apparentemente casuale. SCP-1984 non è mai stato osservato avvicinarsi a più di 15 metri dall'attuale locazione di SCP-1178, con l'accelerare di SCP-1178 ogni volta che SCP-1984 aumenta la velocità. Il personale di contenimento sta attualmente cercando mezzi per mitigare ogni possibile detonazione di SCP-1178 causata da SCP-1984, per non causare l'annientamento di tutte le strutture di contenimento all'interno di SCP-001. SCP-1440, SCP-836 SCP-1440 è incatenato alla porta di una grande camera circolare. Intorno ad esso, numerosi edifici affetti da SCP-836 sembrano aver colpito la camera, e continuamente si avvicineranno e saranno distrutti dagli effetti di SCP-1440. SCP-1440 dichiara di essere stato imprigionato dal padre, ma non ha fornito alcun'ulteriore informazione. SCP-1048, SCP-1055 Siccome SCP-1055 guadagna massa addizionale, le istanze di SCP-1048 la strapperanno continuamente per costruire nuove istanze di loro stessi. SCP-1055 è completamente mobile e cercherà di distruggere le istanze di SCP-1048 che si avvicinano ad esso. Quelle rimaste saranno ricostruite in quanto altre istanze SCP-1048 vengono create per ripararle. Attualmente, ci sono un numero stimato di ████ istanze di SCP-1048 dentro la camera, con una capacità di ulteriori ██████████ istanze. SCP-1295, SCP-871 Tutte e quattro le entità di SCP-1295 sono continuamente osservate istanze di SCP-871 da una donna umana bionda con vestiti da cameriera, che recupera continuamente istanze di SCP-871 da un tavolo di legno e le porta alle entità di SCP-1295. Tutte e quattro le entità possono essere udite lamentarsi per la selezione del menù poco brillante, anche se lodando la qualità e la varietà che si trovano in SCP-871. SCP-505, SCP-140 SCP-505 è stato sospeso sopra SCP-140, scrivendo almeno 15 volumi di 70,000 parole di un testo1 riguardante la cultura e la civiltà Daevite. L'interruzione di questo ciclo causerebbe un'alterazione totale e irreversibile della storia umana, in quanto il testo scritto da SCP-505 sembra essere datato 70 anni oltre il tempo presente. SCP-231, ██:██-N Resti di interazione tra [REDATTO] e un anomalia neutralizzata. Attualmente, la Procedura 110-Montauk ha prevenuto Eventi XK causati dall'interazione, con solo 6 potenziali eventi di fallimento accaduti dall'iniziale contenimento. Il fallimento deliberato di una simile operazione per prevenire che si verifichino eventi Classe-VKVK-Class è in fase di esame da parte del Commando dei Sovrintendenti. SCP-058, SCP-1983 SCP-058 è sospeso su un grande buco cilindrico, che è stato riempito di cuori umani vivi. Un ulteriore quantitativo di tessuto cardiaci è stato pressato dentro e intorno a SCP-058. La maggior parte della camera non è illuminata, e le entità di SCP-1983 dentro queste aree non illuminate tenteranno continuamente di strappare il tessuto dal corpo di SCP-058, mentre SCP-058 tenterà violentemente di attaccarle mentre assimila ulteriore tessuto dal buco sotto di esso. SCP-682, SCP-296 Tutte le figure all'interno di SCP-296 hanno assunto sembianze umane, corrispondenti a quelle dei membri del personale uccisi mentre mantenevano la sua area di contenimento. SCP-682 non è capace di colpire queste entità, e alternerà violenti tentativi di distruggerle a collassare nel centro della stanza. Quando interrogate dal Dr. ██████ █████████, le SCP-296 dissero che SCP-682 era stato trovato colpevole,e che attualmente stava venendo punito negandogli l'abilità di morire o uccidere. SCP-579, SCP-055 Non puoi mettere pioli rotondi nei fori quadrati.

 **Addendum:**

Richiesto Livello di Autorizzazione 6

 **Addendum:** Eventi della ristrutturazione della realtà Classe-VK designa i fenomeni anomali teorizzati che potrebbero verificarsi se tutte le istanze di SCP-001-K venissero rilasciate dai propri cicli di contenimento. Se tutte le istanze di SCP-001-K fossero rilasciate dal loro contenimento, questo effetto potrebbe potenzialmente alterare ogni cosa all'interno dell'universo per come sappiamo funzionare sotto leggi fisiche non anomale. Attualmente, la ricerca per permettere alla Fondazione di sopravvivere a questo scenario e proteggere il nuovo universo dai resti dell'attuale realtà è un corso.

* * *

 _Fonte ufficiale: Roget's Proposal_

Footnotes

1\. Scritto in Greco antico

Proposta del Dr. Djkaktus

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. Djkaktus

ATTENZIONE: IL DOCUMENTO SEGUENTE E' CLASSIFICATO LIVELLO 5 DAL CONSIGLIO DEI SUPERVISORI OGNI TENTATIVO DI ACCEDE AL FILE SENZA AUTORIZZAZIONE DI LIVELLO 5 SARA' REGISTRATO, ED IL PERSONALE RESPONSABILE TERMINATO.

* * *

.

.

INSERIRE CREDENZIALI PRIMARIE DI SICUREZZA LIVELLO 5

.

.  
.

Lo scienziato inserì le coordinate:Command:\utente\O513_ 6110298-Peccati_del_padre_peccati_del_figlio-3561840

.

.  
.

AUTORIZZAZIONE GARANTITA. AGENTE PRIMARIO MEMETICO DISATTIVATO. BUONGIORNO, O5-13

.

.  
.

ATTENZIONE: PARTI DEL FILE SONO STATE BLOCCATE.

AUTORIZZAZIONI DI LIVELLO 5 AGGIUNTIVE RICHIESTE PER SBLOCCARE.

.

.  
.

 **Designazione Oggetto#:** Oggetto-001

 **Classe di Contenimento:** Keter-Thaumiel

 **Stato di Contenimento:** Attivo-Stabile

 **Procedure di Contenimento:** L'Oggetto-001 è al momento contenuto in San Marco, Messico, sotto la chiesa di San Marcos de la Vida Eterna. Le originali procedure di contenimento si sono rivelate sufficienti nel contenere l'Oggetto-001. L'area di contenimento è presidiata da militari di alta sicurezza classe-D, e la legge Messicana vieta ai cittadini di avvicinarsi a più di 10km dal sito. Droni di sorveglianza automatici a circuito chiuso controllano il perimetro attorno la zona di contenimento dell'Oggetto-001, e sono programmati per uccidere a vista.

 **O5 Memorandum 001-Alfa:** _Il contenimento delle informazioni riguardanti SCP-001, formalmente Oggetto-001, è da considerare di altissima priorità. Ho consentito libertà al database per la creazione di un numero di falsi oggetti nello stesso slot; se qualcuno arriva cosi lontano, quelli dovrebbero essere abbastanza per saziarlo. Ho tirato fuori qualche originale -EX per tenere il posto finché non troviamo di meglio._

 _Cancella tutto quello che trovi, togli di mezzo qualunque fuoriuscita di informazioni. Affoga tutto in quanti agenti morti ritieni necessario. Hai la autorizzazione per farlo farlo. - O5-2_

 **Descrizione Oggetto:** L'Oggetto-001 è un gruppo di 9 (nove) esseri umani, età 4-11, che hanno acquisito proprietà come risultato del progetto 001: "Gemelli di Dio" ( _Vedi Proposta Progetto 001 per ulteriori informazioni_ ). Visto l'improprio uso dell'Oggetto-001, risultante la morte di un membro dello staff di alto livello, la terminazione fu resa necessaria. Come risultato, l'Oggetto-001 fu messo in uno stato corrente di contenimento speciale. Tutte le 9 (nove) istanze dell'Oggetto-001 sono funzionalmente in uno stato di morte celebrale, ma in continua visione di segni di vita nonostante la natura del loro contenimento.

Le istanze dell'Oggetto-001 emettono enormi quantità di radiazioni gamma, spesso in eccesso di ███GJ, in schemi distinti. Quando separati questi pattern apparono randomici, tuttavia certe caratteristiche diventano evidenti quando le istanze vengono messe insieme ed in questo stato, ogni istanza è contenuta circa ████ da qualunque istanza di Oggetto-001. In aggiunta, le istanze sono notevolmente radio-luminescenti. Video osservanti gli Oggetti-001 sono impossibili quando le istanze sono attive, poiché la registrazione è estremamente alterata quando le istanze sono sullo schermo.

Le istanze di Oggetto-001 sono capaci, quando nel raggio di non meno di 20m da ogni altra istanza di Oggetto-001, di terminazione di oggetti, luoghi o individui a lunga distanza. Informazioni aggiuntive su questa proprietà sono presenti nei successivi file.

Per ordine del Consiglio dei Sorveglianti, l'Oggetto-001 è stato classificato come Thaumiel1-Keter.

* * *

 **ATTENZIONE:** Addizionali informazioni riguardo Oggetto-001 sono BLOCCATE, e al momento soggette a Classificazione di Livello 5. Agenti di terminazione memetici sono in posizione per prevenire disseminazione di informazioni riguardo Oggetto-001. Non-Sorveglianti senza una Resistenza Memetica di Classe-5 sono suscettibili a terminazione come risultato degli agenti memetici. _ **Sei stato avvisato, e questo è il tuo ultimo avviso**_

 **Proposta Progetto 001:** **BLOCCATO**

\+ INSERIRE CODICE DI AUTORIZZAZIONE

 **Rapporto Progetto 001-Delta:** **BLOCCATO**

\+ INSERIRE CODICE DI AUTORIZZAZIONE

 **File: GOI-3 "Regno di Abbadon":** **BLOCCATO**

\+ INSERIRE CODICE DI AUTORIZZAZIONE

 **Memorandum 001-Alfa:** **BLOCCATO**

\+ INSERIRE CODICE DI AUTORIZZAZIONE

 **Rapporto Progetto 001-Delta:** **BLOCCATO**

\+ INSERIRE CODICE DI AUTORIZZAZIONE

 **Corrispondenze della Fondazione riguardo Oggetto-001:** **BLOCCATO**

\+ ENTER AUTHORIZATION CODE

* * *

.

.

.

.  
.

Non hai fatto l'accesso a questo terminale per tre minuti. Richiedi assistenza?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nuovo File Audio:**

► Inizio Registrazione

Note a piè di pagina

1\. "Humphrey, W., Lemke, R., Christian, K., Roesler, J., & Kaiser, N. (1920). Proposta Classe di Contenimento: Thaumiel. Stampa della Ricerca della Fondazione, 2(7)."

2\. Maxwell, T., & Gouram, A. (1927). Proprietà Quantistiche su Larghe Distanze. Stampa della Ricerca della Fondazione, 05(02), 213-230.

3\. Enjilian, M., & Johnson, R. (1923). Proprietà anomale di oggetti Keter multipli. Stampa della ricerca della fondazione, 1(11).

4\. Everly, K., & Everly, J. (1922). Possibilità mentali di anomalie Keter terminate. Studi avanzati cognitivi di entità paranormali (terza ed., Vol. 1, pp. 145-178). Chicago, IL: Stampa della ricerca della fondazione.

5\. Benson, R. (1921). Classificazione entità Plasma-Realtà. Stampa della Ricerca della Fondazione, 3(7), 10-58.

Proposta del Dr. Kate Mctiriss

SCP-001 » Proposta del Dr. Kate Mctiriss

Le seguenti Procedure di Contenimento sono state approvate all'unanime dal Comitato di Direttori Esecutivi dei Siti e del Concilio O5

 **Oggetto #:** SCP-001

 **Classe Oggetto:** Thaumiel _(Valutazione Soggettiva)_

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** è per l'opinione collettiva unanime del Comitato di Direttori Esecutivi dei Siti e del Concilio O51 il 3 maggio, 20██ che l'entrata del database SCP-001 sia bloccata da eventuali modificazioni, e che sia eventualmente modificabile solo una volta attivate le 7 (sette) chiavi private appartenenti al Concilio O5. E' per l'opinione soggettiva della maggioranza del SDECotW che l'oggetto per ultimo designato come SCP-001 non debba avere più una designazione SCP, e debba essere contenuto in un armadietto di contenimento standard per oggetti di alto valore nel Sito-19.

E' per l'opinione unanime dello SDECotW che nessun oggetto, richiamo o dichiarazione debba essere fatto nella pagina di SCP-001 del Database della Fondazione sotto nessuna circostanza, solo rapporti veri e verificati delle opinioni dei Membri della Fondazione.

E' per l'opinione della maggioranza del concilio O5 il 3 Maggio, 20██ che per gli eventi dell'entità Thaumiel, Mary Nakayama, o qualunque entità che sostenga di essere lei che entri in contatto con la Fondazione SCP, dovrà essere riferita al concilio O5 per negoziazione e cooperazione. E' per la opinione della maggioranza del concilio O5 che nessuno sforzo verrà fatto per neutralizzare suddetta Entità Thaumiel o la vulnerabilità della posizione database di SCP-001.

 **Descrizione:** E' per l'opinione unanime del SDECotW e del Concilio O5 il 3 Maggio, 20██ che ogni dichiarazione o fatto scritto in questa specifica pagina del Database SCP della Fondazione diventi oggettivamente vero. Per la priore opinione unanime del SDECotW e del Concilio O5 si sostiene che le modificazioni di questa pagina abbiano vaste, se non infinite, modificazioni della realtà di Categoria-Aleph ("Massimo Interesse"); Per la priore opinione unanime del SDECotW e del Concilio O5 si sostiene che nessun test debba essere fatto si questi effetti, visto il potenziale Scenario di Classe-XK/CK/LK/VK/ZK/תK che si potrebbe probabilmente presentare durante il testaggio.

E' per l'opinione unanime del SDECotW che le altre pagine all'interno della porzione **⦿/Procedure/001/** del Database della Fondazione non contengano alcun effetto anomalo, e che le versioni precedenti di SCP-001 che portarono alla scoperta dei poteri di SCP-001 e della possibile creazione di Entità Thaumiel debbano essere salvate come sotto-pagine in questa cartella per riferimento

E' per l'opinione unanime del SDECotW che tutti gli spazi vuori del database della fondazione debbano essere controllati per ulteriori anomalie di modificazione della realtà di Classe-Aleph, e che solo una serie di 1,000 spazi database meticolosamente controllati debbano essere utilizzati dal personale per designazione di nuove Procedure Speciali di Contenimento nel momento dato.

▷ ⦿/Procedure/001/Passato/Feb_18,_20██_

▷ ⦿/Procedure/001/Passato/Feb_18,_20██_

▷ ⦿/Procedure/001/Passato/Apr_1,_20██_

▷ ⦿/Procedure/001/Passato/Apr_1,_20██_

▷ ⦿/Procedure/001/Passato/Apr_1,_20██_

▷ ⦿/Procedure/001/Passato/Apr_2,_20██_

▷ ⦿/Procedure/001/Passato/Apr_9,_20██_

▷ ⦿/Procedure/001/Passato/Mag_3,_20██_

▷ Documento salvato sul computer di Mary Nakayama il 3 Maggio, 20██

Note a piè di pagina

1\. _SDECotW_.

2\. Questo effetto succede con tutte i tipi di memorizzazione artificiale. esempi di dispositivi affetti da questo effetto sono: Computers privati, telefoni mobili, calcolatori grafici ecc. Dispositivi meccanici, o in qualunque caso fisici non sono affetti da suddetti effetti.

3\. Sospetti iniziali di cybertruffa attirarono l'interesse dell'FBI. Agenti sotto copertura del UIU all'interno del FBI portarono l'oggetto alla Fondazione.

Proposta di TwistedGears-Kaktus

SCP-001 » Proposta di TwistedGears-Kaktus

PER ORDINE DEL CONCILIO DEI SUPERVISORI IL SEGUENTE FILE DESCRIVE UNA ENTITÀ' ANOMALA DI _CLASSE-MAKSUR_ QUESTE INFORMAZIONI SONO PROTETTE DA UNA CLASSIFICAZIONE DI LIVELLO 5. DISSEMINAZIONE DI INFORMAZIONI DI CLASSE MAKSUR SONO ASSOLUTAMENTE PROIBITE, E PONGONO UN IMMEDIATO PERICOLO ALLA FONDAZIONE SCP ED I SUOI INTERESSI. INDIVIDUI CHE PRENDONO VISIONE DI QUESTO FILE DEVONO AVERE CREDENZIALI DI LIVELLO 5, ED ESSERE INOCULATI CONTRO L'AGENTE MEMETICO AZ109. LA MANCANZA DI UNO DI ESSI RISULTERÀ UN UNA IMMEDIATA TERMINAZIONE MEMETICA "VETTORE OMEGA" APPENA EFFETTUATO L'ACCESSO AL FILE.

[IMMETTERE CREDENZIALI DI SICUREZZA LIVELLO 5]

Lo scienziato mise le credenziali di sicurezza livello 5

[CONTROLLO MEMETICO ATTIVATO]

 **Segnali vitali rilevati.**

 **Accertata inoculazione memetica.**

 **Benvenuto, Supervisore.**

 **Oggetto #:** SCP-001

 **Classe Oggetto:** Maksur1

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Informazioni sulla rilevanza di SCP-001 o di oggetti anomali annessi devono essere omesse dalle rispettive documentazioni. Connessioni con la Chiesa del Dio Distrutto possono rimanere, le origini degli oggetti devono essere omesse o offuscate.

I componenti inattivi di SCP-001 devono rimanere nella loro posizione corrente, e qualunque azione da parte di civili entro 30km dall'area è proibita. Scoperta di SCP-001 da parte di civili deve essere soppressa, e amnestetici devono essere utilizzati in modo da mantenere la sicurezza. Persone affiliate con la Chiesa del Dio Distrutto che cercano di prendere componenti inattivi di SCP-001, devono essere sequestrati e interrogati, ed in caso di resistenza armata, terminati. Informazioni pertinenti a SCP-001, fisiche o digitali, devono essere confiscate e contenute.

Si suppone che i componenti inattivi di SCP-001 rimangano tali; Però, in caso di rianimazione spontanea di SCP-001, tutte le Forze Speciali Mobili attive del Sito-27, Sito-44, Sito-90, e Sito-101 devono essere assegnate per la attivazione delle contromisure. Se questo evento (designato come Evento 001-Apoteosi) avvenisse nel mondo moderno, gli attuali strumenti di repressione di informazioni sarebbero insufficienti. C'è la probabilità che un Evento 001-Apoteosi risulti in una Classe-SK "Rottura Mascheramento"2, e successivamente, un Evento di Classe-XK "Fine-del-Mondo".

Componenti attivi esistenti di SCP-001 non devono essere portati a meno di 20km da componenti inattivi di esso in ogni circostanza.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 è una congregazione di svariati elementi anomali, formanti un unica, gigantesca entità meccanica assemblata dai membri della Chiesa del Dio Distrutto nel 19██ vicino a ██ ███, Messico. Oggetti presenti all'interno di SCP-001 includono SCP-217, SCP-1139, SCP-882, e molti componenti interni di SCP-629.3 Una lista completa è presente qui.

I membri della Chiesa combinarono vari oggetti anomali in un tentativo di aggiustare la loro divinità. Dopo la attivazione, SCP-001 iniziò ad assorbire qualunque oggetto metallico trovasse nelle vicinanze, cercando attivamente altri oggetti anomali. SCP-001, e la risultante "001-Apoteosi" che presero luogo come risultato del suo assemblaggio, furono la causa dei significativi cambi ambientali del Messico occidentale, e richiedettero il più grande uso di amnestetici fino ad ora. Una volta neutralizzato il pericolo, i componenti attivi di SCP-001 furono presi dalla Fondazione per contenerli, mentre gli oggetti inattivi rimasero nel fondo del Golfo di ██████████, ad approssimativamente [RIMOSSO].

 **Addendo 001.01:** Informazioni Collezionate riguardo SCP-001

 _Trascrizioni delle documentazioni di Padre Jorge Castillo, Agosto 19██_

Fernando fu il primo… penso, il primo che mi contattò dopo che avevano trovato il cuore. Il modo in cui lo aveva descritto, il fervore nei suoi occhi, mi affascinò ed io capì. Capì che ce l'avevano fatta.

Andai ad incontrare Anthony e Salvador il weekend successivo alla confermazione di mia sorella… quando me lo fecero vedere fui sorpreso. Era poco più di un ammasso di ingranaggi, pistoni, pezzi ticchettanti di orologeria e parti di metallo lubrificate, tutte laboriosamente in movimento senza una fonte di energia. Dentro esso vidi il cuore, proprio come me lo avevani descritto.

Mi parlò. Non come io e te parliamo, ma… con immagini, e sentimenti… e dolore. C'era cosi tanto dolore. Come se la scintilla che gli diede vita gli fece realizzare cos'era, o cosa non era, e desiderava solo tornare intero ancora.

Desiderio è una parola forte. Non desiderio, più che altro impulso. Qualcosa all'interno della creatura la guidava verso un impensabile, risoluto fine. La creatura che mi presentarono non era come gli altri artefatti che avevo trovato e benedetto. Questo era diverso, c'era qualcosa di _sbagliato_ in esso, e non me ne accorsi fino a dopo che il danno fu fatto…

Pregai Salvador di riportarlo a quella spiaggia e di spegnerlo, che non era una buona idea, ma a loro non interessava. Inizio a muoversi prima che me ne andassi, scuotendosi da parte a parte cosi da ottenere locomozione. Si avvicinò a una chiave inglese, e la chiave divenne parte del suo corpo. Mi dissero, "Il nostro Dio non è più distrutto!".

Non li vidi mai più.

 _Estratto di un intervista con Francis Bollinger in 19██_

Non usava parole, o qualunque tipo di linguaggio. Emetteva suoni metallici ma allo stesso tempo… immagini e concetti venivano alla mente quando ci eri vicino. Ti sei mai sentito come, quando hai un pensiero o un idea— ed è tutto lì, tutto nella tua testa— dovevi comunque pensare alle parole per descriverlo, anche se conoscevi gia i sentimenti che ti faceva provare. Era così, ma da una mente aliena. Veramente le parole di una divinità.

 _Estratto di un intervista del 20██ con Trixie Silva, Agente dell'Unita Incidenti Inusuali (UIU)_

C'erano dei Lupi — aspetta, tu sai cosa sono, vero? Sono come… come cacciatori, lavorano per L'Iniziativa Orizzonte. Ci confrontarono vicino alla chiesa di Santa Margherita, volevano che gli ridessimo tutto quello che avevamo preso dalla Chiesa del Dio Distrutto, come la lancia Abramica che avevamo appena preso.

Discutemmo se darglieli o no — la nostra posizione con gli HI era un po traballante, soprattutto nell'ultimo periodo. Mentre eravamo in buoni rapporti con i "Chiesa-Disrtuttologi" del luogo.  
[Voce esterna: " _Chiesa-Disrtuttologi? es en serio?_ "; Trixie: "Zitto Andres, a me piace come nome." ]  
Ahem… Dov'eravamo? Ah si. I lupi erano più… beh, più aggressivi. Controllammo in quello che avevamo, e mentre lo facevamo, questa donna si avvicinò. Non so da dove venisse. Si vestiva come una hippie; spesse, catenelle di metallo sui capelli e tutte robe cosi, ma sembra distante per tutto il tempo. Il suo sguardo, il suo sorriso anormale, come se fosse lì a stento.

Guardò a cosa avevamo e disse che voleva quel, uh… Non so cosa esattamente era. Una scatola di metallo, ronzava e ticchettava, e faceva uscire un po di luce da una fessura. Quando lo presi mi sembro molto più leggero di quanto mi aspettassi. Gli chiesi perché era così importante per lei, e mi disse che era più facile farmi vedere.

Chiudette i suoi occhi e chinò la sua teste. Non si mosse o parlò dopo di questo, quindi chiudetti anche io i miei occhi. Porto la sua fronte sulla mia. Rimanemmo così per un secondo, _foi muito estranho_ , poi improvvisamente mosse il suo mento verso il basso, facendomi sobbalzare un pochino.

Il mondo si spacco sotto di me, e cadetti. Qualcosa ticchettava nella mia mente, un immagine di due ingranaggi, prima ben uniti, ora distrutti. Sentivo le vertebre della mia schiena piegarsi mentre mi inchinavo, un passo in avanti e entravo in un ingranaggio multidimensionale che era il pianeta. Ruotava attorno alla fornace del sole, collegato da una sola catena della gravità, e noi ci muovevamo attraverso un cosmo oleoso con tutto il potere di una molla infinita….

…S-scusa. Mi sono fatta prendere. No, non è stata una esperienza religiosa, ma… so. Mi disse di prendere di nuovo la scatola e mi sembrò molto più pesante di prima. Non riuscivo a capire se pesasse di più o fosse più… significativa. La diedi di nuovo a lei ma non voleva sentire più niente da nessuno.

 **Addendo 001.02:** Intervista con il Padre scomunicato della Chiesa del Dio Distrutto Dolorous Randall, Giugno 19██

[DIALOGHI ESTRANEI RIMOSSI]

 **Williams:** Bene. Hai menzionato il cuore prima. eri lì quando lo hanno trovato?

 **Randall:** No, per niente. Ero fuori dallo stato al momento, lavorando a una nuova missione in panama. Ho solo sentito di questo da Ezekiel successivamente.

 **Williams:** Chi è Ezekiel?

 **Randall:** Uno degli agenti di Bumaro. Prima che diventasse il leader della chiesa, Robert ne teneva un po vicino a se, questi individui che erano in contatto con Dio e potevano sentire la sua presenza, parlarci. Ezekiel scopri un artefatto di un certo valore, e Bumaro prese lui successivamente. Questi agenti erano i primi a sperimentare con i potenziamenti. Come puoi immaginare, molti di loro morirono.

 **Williams:** Ma non Ezekiel?

 **Randall:** No. Lui era molto vicino a Bumaro, e non so se lui avrebbe fatto rischiare la vita ad Ezekiel. Non sarebbe stato utile, Ezekiel non aveva bisogno di potenziamenti per parlare con il Dio. Ne era semplicemente… capace.

 **Williams:** Quindi cosa ha a che fare Ezekiel con il cuore?

 **Randall:** Hai sentito Avery quando ti ha detto che hanno una pila di artefatti, no? Qualunque cosa che uno dei tuoi agenti ha toccato, se avessero sentito qualcosa lo avrebbero portato a ██ ███ con il resto. La maggior parte sono inutili, ma ogni tanto si trova qualcosa di utile. Il purificatore, quello— in qualunque modo lo vuoi chiamare, uno degli agenti lo trovò in Nepal. Aveva tendini e legamenti e tutto il resto, ma erano tutte solo parti. Si muovevano per conto proprio, ma non facevano niente insieme.

 **Williams:** cosa intendi?

 **Randall:** I testi che parlano del Dio che si ricongiunge con gli altri pezzi parla di portarli al cuore. L'unica cosa che devi portare è un sacrificio al cuore, e il Dio avrà il sacrificio. Ma non riuscivano a trovarlo. C'erano ( _pausa_ ) un paio di agenti che dissero di averlo trovato, ma erano tutti pezzi inutili di macchinari.

 **Williams:** Ancora non so che centra Ezekiel…

 **Randall:** Ezekiel era quello che disse a Bumaro che, se non riuscivano a trovare un cuore, forse potevano crearlo. Questo, ai tempo, era completamente contro la dottrina della Chiesa. Il consiglio, se lo avesse saputo, lo avrebbe scomunicato. Ma diventava velocemente chiaro che il progetto non sarebbe sopravvissuto per tutta l'estate. Fui inviato nella mia missione dopo che Ezekiel se ne andò.

 **Williams:** I nostri rapporti dicono che il cuore di cui erano in possesso era stato trovato. non e vero?

 **Randall:** Ovviamente non è vero. Non puoi predicare a una congregazione riguardo un Dio che ci da parti di lui e dirgli che il pezzo più importante è qualcosa che hai congiurato dal nulla. Meglio di niente, però. I dettagli su come lo costruirono e lo fecero funzionare non mi furono mai rivelati, ma puoi tirare le conclusioni dall'evidenza. Ci fu siccità quell'anno, e la crisi di polio fece un picco. Migliaia morirono, tutti di cause naturali. Un evento speciale, mai registrato accuratamente a causa della guerra. Dios mio.

 **Williams:** Pensi che le due cose siano collegate?

 **Randall:** Penso che coincida troppo. e Sapendo ciò che si riguardo a cosa quella _cosa_ divenne, penso che la risposta sia chiara. Quello non era il cuore di Dio, agente. Quello era qualcosa di completamente differente.

[DIALOGHI ESTERNI RIMOSSI]

 **Addendo 001.03:** Trascrizione Video [RIMOSSO], Novembre 19██

 _video preso da un gruppo di documentatori locali_

La ripresa comincia con una casa distrutta, le macerie concentrate attorno al garage. Frammmenti di metallo e strisce di gomma si trovavano su tutto l'asfalto della strada. Pezzi di varie automobili sono disseminati sulla strada. La scia porta a SCP-001, che sta inglobando un camion.

SCP-001 continua verso le case più vicine, dove comincia a consumarle. I residenti scappano, molti feriti da oggetti in caduta, o lanciati da SCP-001. La luce prodotta da varie parti di SCP-001 si focalizza sulle varie figure prone a terra, in ricerca di risorse di materiali.

La sezione emessa continua ad alterarsi, formando una formazione verticale simile a una Colonna vertebrale compresa di cassa toracica. La creatura collassa in varie aree, le protuberanze simili a costole si estendono in avanti mentre il resto della creatura prende la forma di un umanoide di circa tre metri. Luce viene prodotta dalla testa, che è focalizzata su un civile vicino.

L'umanoide metallico prende il civile, che sembra essere morto, e lo piazza in una piccola conca nelle sue costole. Le costole vibrano mentre l'umanoide si avvicina a un secondo civile, che sta cercando di strisciare via. La civile cerca di liberarsi quando la creatura la prende e la posiziona nella stessa cavità. L'umanoide successivamente si gira dalla camera per avvicinarsi a un terzo civile, e quella che sembra la mano smembrata della donna cade a terra.

Un escrescenza sulla schiena dell'umanoide lentamente si espande e cerca altri corpi, il corpo dell'umanoide diminuisce di dimensione mentre succede. Dopo il sesto corpo consumato la escrescenza è più grossa dell'umanoide, che è incapace di continuare il suo movimento bipede. Gli arti recedono all'interno del corpo e le costole si estendono per cercare all'interno di una casa vicina.

La creatura rimane ferma per venti minuti. L'esterno bulboso della creatura si spacca e si apre, rivelando tre umanoidi. Tutti e tre sembrano essere SCP-217, e esibiscono caratteristiche fisiche con i sei civili catturati. Uno, una donna con catene che si estendono dallo scalpo, scuote l'altra, che sembra morta. Il terzo, un maschio con arti in senso orario, si esamina prima di saltare dal tetto e atterrare di stomaco. Non sembra ferito da questo, il che sembra causargli angoscia. Successivamente segue SCP-001, che sta consumando un altro veicolo.

L'umanoide femmina nota la squadra con la telecamera. saluta la squadra, ma si ferma subito. Guarda verso SCP-001 prima di saltare verso il cortile, e fuori dalla visione della camera.

 **Addendo 001.04:** Conversazione telefonica registrata con Robert Bumaro

 _Nota: Il seguente è un audio registrato dalla conversazione felefonica tra un agente della Chiesa del Dio Distrutto (nome sconosciuto) e Robert Bumaro. La chiamata fu registrata il Dicembre del 19██, e fu presa dalla Fondazione durante un raid in una roccaforte nel 19██_

 **[INIZIO CHIAMATA]**

 **Bumaro:** Pronto?

 **Agente:** Salve padre.

 **Bumaro:** Dmitri?

 **Agente:** No.

 **Bumaro:** Ah, certo. Salve, figlio mio. Come sta il piccolo Signore?

 **Agente:** Più forte ogni giorno. Abbiamo dovuto spostarlo dal retro dell'ufficio ad un magazzino vicino.

 **Bumaro:** Viene nutrito?

 **Agente:** Come richiesto.

 **Bumaro:** Bene. Quando lo porterete a Peñasco?

 **Agente:** In settimana. Stiamo solo aspettando il prossimo treno.

 **Bumaro:** Potrebbe servirci prima. C'è stato un raid a La Paz due giorni fa. Di tre nostri uomini si sono perse la traccie. C'è una crescente attività della Fondazione vicino— ( _Interrompe momentaneamente_ )

 **Agente:** Padre?

 **Bumaro:** ( _A qualcuno di sottofondo_ ) Domani, domani.

 **Agente:** Padre?

 **Bumaro:** Si. Ci aspettavamo che fossero andati a nord, Invece sono venuti ad ovest. Un piccolo contrattempo.

 **Agente:** E riguardo la cattedrale? Ci sono quasi cento artefatti li, e—

 **Bumaro:** ( _Interrompe_ )Un piccolo contrattempo. Non sanno dove sia, ed anche se lo sapessero, Non è la loro priorità ora. I loro occhi, e gli occhi del resto del mondo, sono sull'Europa. Quando la polvere si disperderà, non realizzeranno il nostro lavoro finché non sara troppo tardi per fermarlo.

 **Agente:** C'era, uh, qualcosa che ho bisogno di chiederle, Padre.

 **Bumaro:** so?

 **Agente:** Il nostro Dio, uh… è vorace. Non riusciamo a saziarlo, le scorte inviatoci non sono—

 **Bumaro:** ( _Interrompe ancora_ ) Qual'è il problema?

 **Agente:** Padre, il nostro… il Signore ci sta mangiando le case. Non riusciamo a convincerlo di fermarsi, Non si può ragionare con lui, è—

 **Bumaro:** Stupidaggini. Il cuore di un devoto parla direttamente a dio. Non riesci a sentirlo quando viene per te? Non senti la macchina muoversi dentro di te? O hai bisogno di più prove tuo Dio vivente davanti ai tuoi occhi?

 **Agente:** No! Padre, non è quello, è che—

 **Bumaro:** Non voglio sentire altro. Per anni, abbiamo pregato il nostro Dio di aiutarci ad aggiustarlo . E adesso, si è manifestato a noi. Sappiamo che il Signore parlerà direttamente al cuore del devoto. Se mi stai dicendo che non c'è nessuno tra di voi che è abbastanza devoto per comunicare col Signore, dimmi così che possiate essere rimpiazzati .

 **Agente:** La nostra fede è forte, Padre. Per favore, perdoni la mia insolenza. Ho giudicato male.

 **Bumaro:** Vedi con il tuo cuore, allora. Mi preoccupo per la tua fede. Fai parlare con il signore un seguace, uno più forte di te, parlategli della necessità di segretezza. Il nostro Signore capirà, senza dubbio. Il Dio Distrutto è un Dio ragionevole.

 **Agente:** Si, arrivederci, Padre.

 **Bumaro:** Arrivederci, figlio mio.

 **[FINE CHIAMATA]**

 **Addendo 001.05:** Rapporto di Intensificazione, Dicembre 19██

Messico, prima e dopo l'evento 001-Apoteosi.

 _La seguente è un intervista condotta dal Comandante della Fondazione Mark Peterson del Sito-74. Il direttore, che prima dell'evento 001-Apoteosi stazionava in ██████ ████, era sul sito con personale della fondazione a ██ ███ durante l'evento._

 **Direttore Cornwell:** Cominciamo di nuovo dall'inizio, Stiamo registrando ora.

 **Comandante Peterson:** Bene. Il primo rapporto che abbiamo delle attività della Chiesa in Messico erano nel 19██, ma era tutto molto piccolo al tempo. Avevamo appena finito operazioni sul campo vicino al confine nord e ci stavamo preparando per portare tutto l'equipaggiamento ad ███████ per poi trasferirlo in ███████. Avevamo appena ricevuto ordini di ritirare una serie di oggetti sensibili che non volevano finissero nelle mani dei crucchi, e erano pronti a spostare l'intera divisione per farlo. Il comando non era sicuro che Roosevelt avrebbe fatto la chiamata al movimento in tempo per noi di mescolarci con gli Americani, quindi abbiamo dovuto andare separatamente. Era tutto un casino.

 **Direttore Cornwell:** Cosa ti trattenne a ██ ███?

 **Comandante Peterson:** Ero li per un incidente. Uno dei treni aveva preso la ferrovia intercontinentale per ██ ███, probabilmente per prendere degli armamenti che avevamo li. Si scopre poi che il treno atava andando nord. quindi tutto ad un tratto il comando si trova a sud del ███ ██████, che in retro-spetto probabilmente ci è stato molto utile.

 **Direttore Cornwell:** Quando hai sentito per la prima volta dell'Entità 001-Apoteosi?

 **Comandante Peterson:** ( _Ride_ ) Cristo. Così la chiamate ora? La macchina, credo, ne abbiamo sentito parlare attravesto il groviglio di attività a ██ ███…circa un annetto fa. Finimmo lì nel 19██, quindi… si dai, mi sembra giusto. La prima prova del fatto che qualcosa non andava bene è stato quando un treno di… rifugiati? sembra quasi stupido chiamarli così, ma credo sia accurato. Arrivarono a ██ ███ verso la fine di Ottobre, e parlavano di come la loro intera città era stata rasa al suolo. Non elaborarono molto, continuavano a ripetere _"la máquina, la máquina,"_ sai, "la macchina", Ecco perché la chiamiamo così, avevamo idea di cosa stessero parlando.

 **Direttore Cornwell:** Quale fu la tua prima interazione con l'entità?

 **Comandante Peterson:** Beh, la ferrovia smise di funzionare, se è questo quello che intendi. Sentimmo dalle autorità locali che c'era stato un incidente a nord, e che i treni non andavano più verso il confine. Non era un gran problema per noi, ci bastava prendere un paio di veicoli e andare verso est finché non trovavamo uno di quei villaggi ai piedi della montagna. La maggior parte di quelli sono collegati a una rotaia completamente diversa, e avremmo potuto usare quella. Ma i pezzi grossi, i pezzi per il quale il treno fu inviato a ██ ███, non potevano essere spostati. Quindi dovevamo aspettare. Poi DeMarco ebbe la brillante idea di inviare un team sulla rotaia per vedere dove fosse l'errore, e di sistemarlo. Lui stesso comandò la spedizione.

 **Direttore Cornwell:** Cosa successe all'agente DeMarco?

 **Comandante Peterson:** Sai fottutamente bene cosa gli è successo, Bill.

 **Direttore Cornwell:** Per il rapporto.

 **Comandante Peterson:** Va bene. Dopo tre giorni ancora non sapevamo nulla, e stavamo per inviare il resto del gruppo verso est comunque così che non avremmo dovuto aspettare, ma cinque giorni dopo uno dei ragazzi di DeMarco arrivò al campo. Era delirante, parlava del "Divoratore di Mondi" e di come il resto fu mangiato. E successe davvero, no? So che a quel tempo non era grande quanto lo era alla fine, ma era comunque qualcosa con cui non scherzare. DeMarco…

 **Direttore Cornwell:** Tutto bene?

 **Comandante Peterson:** Si. Lui cercò di ucciderlo. Probabilmente sapeva già che non lo avremmo scoperto finché non sarebbe stato troppo tardi; che non c'era un modo di contenere questa cosa. Che non esisteva un buco nel mondo abbastanza grande per mettercelo dentro, o una scatola che lui non potesse mangiare. Ma a lui non gliene fregava niente. Alla Macchina non interessava.

 **Direttore Cornwell:** Quando l'hai vista la prima volta?

 **Comandante Peterson:** Dicembre. Quando arrivammo li, io ero parte di un team di spedizione che volò sopra la città per avere una buona visuale di quella cosa. Era gia… intendo, avete visto cosa ha fatto alla costa. Non ho mai visto niente di così grande che si potesse muovere. Era come una macchina di pezzi in movimento, oscurava il celo mentre bruciava qualunque cosa mettesse nel suo petto. Ed era _piccola_ a quel tempo! Era… Non lo so. Abbiamo tutti avuto un allenamento preparativo ad un Evento-XK, ma questo andava ben oltre qualunque cosa a cui fossimo inevitabile. Sapevamo che stavamo per morire, e questa cosa ci avrebbe ucciso. Era solo questione di quando.

 **Addendo 001.06:** Collezione Corrispondenze della Fondazione

 _Nota: I seguenti sono estratti dalle corrispondenze scritte da personale della fondazione stazionanti a ██ ███, ritrovati dal sito temporaneo alla fine dell'Evento 001-Apoteosi. I nomi sono stati omessi._

Caro ███████,

Non so neanche se questo ti arriverà. Nessuno dei treni sta funzionando, ma il nostro comandante dice che possiamo ancora inviare lettere fuori. Ci spero davvero, mi piacerebbe che la leggessi.

I cieli qui sono neri da settimane. Arriva fumo da nord ogni giorno, diventa difficile respirare. Qui non hanno ancora idraulica interna, e nessuno nella mia compagnia parla inglese.

Non sappiamo ancora cosa dobbiamo fare. Contino a sentire che siamo qui per sistemare le rotaie, ma perché allora non stiamo andando a nord? I problemi non sono li?

Un uomo arrivo in città oggi con metà della sua faccia completamente bruciata. Era come un uomo morto, non rispondeva a nessuno. Arrivo al centro della città e collassò. Quando si svegliò, era delirante. Parlava di una macchina grande quanto una montagna che ti parlava. Diceva che le persone uscivano dalle loro case correndo, solo per buttarcisi dentro. Diceva che venivano distrutto, come se si lanciassero sotto un taglia-erba. Poi morì, e nessuno sa perché.

La montagna crollò davanti ai nostri occhi. Vedemmo una figura ergersi dal fumo, lenta e pesante, ma con terrificante momento. Non strisciava come una bestia o camminava come un uomo, ma era propulsa in avanti dal movimento di milioni di ingranaggi, come un millepiedi di metallo. Il suo corpo si estendeva verso l'altro, verso il fumo, più in alto di quanto potessimo mai immaginare. Dentro il suo petto vedemmo fiammo, come le fornaci dell'inferno. Arrivo dal nord da dietro una montagna, ma non si fermò, ne la aggirò, ma ci passò attraverso, divorandola. Un lungo, pulsante braccio uscì dal corpo, e prese un intero villaggio nella sua mano. Vidi uomini lanciarsi verso la loro morte mentre le loro case venivano portare via, verso l'inferno con il resto. e ululava, non dal rumore dei meccanismi, ma nella mente. Potevo sentirla nel mio cuore. Stava urlando.

 **Direttiva:** Comando Centrale, Sito-001

 **Cortesia di:** ██████████

Sito temporaneo perso. ██ ███ in rovina. Entità meccanica contenuta. Massive alterazioni geologiche. Classe-XK evitata. Richiesto supporto amnestetico.

SCP-001. Immagine recuperata dopo l'evento, ed è molto danneggiata. Fotografo sconosciuto.

 **Addendo 001.07:** Intervista con il Tenente GOC "Redivivo"

 _Nota: Il seguente è un estratto di una intervista fatta dopo ,'evento al Tenente GOC Nome in codice "Redivivo". La registrazione dell'intervista è trascritta sotto, e fu collezionata da agenti della Fondazione durante uno scambio di informazioni negoziato nel 19██. Al giorno d'oggi, l'identità di "Redivivo" è sconosciuta._

Loro dicono, _"Non lo sai? Il GOC uccide Dio."_

Ma i pivelli risponderebbero, "No, non è vero. Dio è in una cella nel Sito-sarcazzo. Il GOC non ha ucciso Dio.". E loro parlavano di quel tipo verde che era sotto chiave da qualche parte, quello che crede che sia il Dio cristiano. Dopo i veterani sorriderebbero e scuoterebbero la testa, senza dire niente. Perché loro sapevano tutti.

Sapevano che nel 19██, nel centro della apocalisse, la fondazione non poteva fare nient'altro che guardare la fine mentre l'Alleanza Occulta, una povera, inadeguata, sotto-sezione della coalizione salvava il mondo.

L'arma metaforica fu trovata su un isola sulla costa della Grecia. Non riesco nemmeno a ricordare di che forma fosse, diventa tutto abbastanza confuso ricordare ciò che gli amnestetici hanno cercato di nascondere. Ma ricordo bene che non era pesante quanto sembrava.

Perché gli amnestetici? Era la procedura di contenimento dell'area, e apparentemente una parte di questa specificata delle alterazioni mentali. Ho una vaga sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato, quindi credo alle loro parole. Non mi ricordo la sua sembianza, non ricordo come abbia fatto a distruggete tutto quello. Cazzo, ricordo a malapena cosa era successo e so tutto questo solo dalla foto prima e dopo del Messico. Ma riesco a sentirlo, nello stomaco, che non è come era prima. Eravamo davanti a quello che sembrava un Dio arrabbiamo e vendicativo, ma tutto quello che ci chiedeva era di ucciderlo.

Eravamo troppo felici per declinare.

 **Addendo 001.08:** Trascrizione di un video recuperato dopo l'evento.

 _Nota: La seguente è una trascrizione di un video recuperato, dalla durata di circa trenta secondi. La trascrizione del video fu effettuata poco dopo la sua raccolta, visto che il video successivamente si è degradato ed non è più visionabile. L'audio è in condizioni accettabili, ed e disponibile sotto._

 **Audio Recuperato:** Attenzione: La registrazione audio seguente è ad alto volume.

 **00:01:** La registrazione inizia in città. Molte costruzioni sono collassate o in fiamme. Significativa attività sismica presente.  
 **00:03:** Il video mostra SCP-001. Grandezza non misurabile dal video, ma l'entità è più grande dell'obiettivo, nonostante la discreta distanza. Si muove lentamente in avanti.

 **00:09:** SCP-001 è vista a muovere gradi pezzi di terra dentro di se. Occasionalmente fiamme escono dall'entità.

 **00:15:** Sirene di attacco aereo solo udibili, mentre il cielo si illumina, come se arrivasse un fulmine. Le nuvole direttamente sopra SCP-001 si spostano. SCP-2399 è visibile, leggermente danneggiato. Proiettili dei mortai della Fondazione sono visti passare supra la telecamera.

 **00:20:** Uno di questi colpi prende SCP-001. Nessun danno visibile.

 **00:22:** La base di SCP-2399 è illuminata di blu.

 **00:24:** Un luminoso raggiodi luce erutta da SCP-2399 e colpisce SCP-001. SCP-001 reagisce violentemente e si muove verso SCP-2399.

 **00:26:** Vi è un esplosione. Niente può essere visto.

 **00:30:** Mentre le persone vicine urlano, il video finisce.

 **Addendo 001.09:** Neutralizzazione di SCP-001

Immagine di SCP-001, durante l'evaquazione di una delle prime città colpite.

Il 17 Luglio del 19██, agenti dell'Iniziativa Alleanza Occulta contattarono il direttore della Fondazione stazionante a ██ ███, Messico, e richiesero assistenza con il trasporto verso il sito dell'entità 001-Apoteosi. Gli operativi della Fondazione si attivarono velocemente per inviare un aereo per raccogliere i membri AOI. Una volta arrivati, gli agenti descrissero un artefatto anomalo che avevano in loro custodia, e di come potrebbe essere utile per rallentare l'entità 001-Apoteosi.

Tre giorni dopo il loro arrivo a ██ ███, il 24 luglio, 19██, L'AOI inviò un solo agente sul sito dell'entità 001-Apoteosi, con l'artefatto anomalo sulla sia persona. La mattina del 25 luglio, 19██, mentre l'entità 001-Apoteosi si avvicinava alla riva dell'Oceano Pacifico un altra massiva costruzione meccanica4 apparì più avanti. Le origini dell'entità sono sconosciute.

Registrazioni dell'evento seguente la apparizione di SCP-2399 sono incomplete e probabilmente inaccurate. Il risultato di questo evento fu l'annientamento di SCP-001. SCP-2399 successivamente scomparve e fu riavvistato il bassa orbita attorno a Giove in rovina, anche se la causa di ciò è al momento sconosciuta.

I componenti inattivi rimanenti di SCP-001, un gigantesco, disassemblato gruppo di pezzi di macchine, giacciono nel fondo del Golfo della ██████████. Una volta rimosso SCP-882 dall'inattiva superstruttura, tutto il rimanente collassò e divenne completamente inerte.

Successivamente all'Evento 001-Apoteosi, ad un numero di individui (circa ███████ ) abitanti l'area conosciuta come ████ ██████████, furono somministrati amnestetici.  
L'insabbiatura di tutto l'evento fu aiutata dalla gigantesca quantità di denso fumo nero che SCP-001 produceva, e i rapporti storici dell'evento lo descrivono come in incendio boschivo. Grandi sforzi furono fatti per adeguare la mappa dell'area, e per ricollocare civili la cui casa fu distrutta. Visto il bisogno di un grande numero di amnestetici in un ampio raggio, numerosi neurotrasformatori furonoutilizzati5, e vista la poca conoscenza sugli effetti collaterali, è stimato che non meno di ███████ persone su tutto il globo morirono per questo nella decade seguente all'Evento 001-Apoteosi.

 **Addendo 001.10:** Documentazione dell'Iniziativa Alleanza Occulta.

 _Nota: La seguente documentazione fu data al personale della Fondazione da POI-004D/001(vedi **Addendo 001.12** ). Al momento è sconosciuto come la documentazione sia finita in possesso di POI-004D/001._

 **ATTN:** Generale Darius Rapporto di Raccolta di Artefatti

* * *

 **Autore:** Tenente Van Pelt  
 **C.O:** Colonnello Baghram  
 **Lunghezza rapporto:** 57 pg

 **Riepilogo del Rapporto:** Il 30 Dicembre del 19██, un entità umanoide sospetta, anomala in natura, fu individuata da una vedetta vicino ad una piccola isola della Grecia. Questa entità, di cui il nome è sconosciuto, e che non comunicava in lingua inglese, portava un piccolo, artefatto cubico non più grande di una palla da baseball. L'entità, appariva femminile ed aveva un numero di catene di metallo, che si estendevano dai suoi capelli.

L'Entità era inizialmente disposta a dare la possessione dell'artefatto (classificato AR-213), ma divenne ostile poco dopo ed iniziò a parlare. L'entità minaccio alla vita della squadra, e sottomise due ufficiali prima di essere inabilitata dal Sergente Dixon. L'entità successivamente parlo del'Messico del ovest, chiedendo di essere liberata cosi che l'artefatto possa essere portato li.

Ricerche successive notarono una crescita di attività della Fondazione SCP in quell'area, insieme a piccoli disturbi geologici. Su ordine di Colonnello Baghram, il secondo plotone fu ordinato di andare sul sito delle dei disturbi con l'entità (classificata EN-340) con loro. Una volta salpati verso l'America, EN-340 divenne passiva, anche se ovviamente disturbata ed infastidita.

Si raccomanda ulteriore valutazione psicologica di EN-340 al ritorno prima della terminazione. Una volta finita l'analizzazione di AR-213, l'artefatto sarà portato a zurigo per l'incenerazione.

RAPPORTO ALLEGATO PER LA SUA CONSIDERAZIONE

Tnt. R. Van Pelt  
2° Plotone  
Pacificatore Iniziativa Alleanza Occulta

 **Addendo 001.11:** Deposizione agente Ruberson's , Gennaio 19██

Pezzi inattivi di SCP-001 trasportati per il contenimento.

 _Nota: L'gente █████ ████████ era sul sito durante la raccolta degli artefatti di SCP-001. Visto che la quasi totalità dei membri senior della Fondazione era assegnata alla raccolta, lui fu assegnato a registrare un rapporto. Questo rapporto fu inviato al Sito-17, finché non fu aggiunto a tutto il materiale classificato relativo a SCP-001. Tuttora è sconosciuto il numero di persone che hanno visionato questo documento, o se furono fatte copie. Il seguente è una parte del rapporto._

Prendemmo prima tutto quello che potevamo dalla spiaggia. Piccole cose, ingranaggi, pistoni e pulegge, cose del genere. La maggior parte era spazzatura, ma si stavano ancora muovendo, roteando. Avevano ancora vita dentro. Le cose piccole morirono dopo circa due ore, ma ho sentito che i pezzi più grossi giravano ancora settimane dopo. Come tagliare la testa di una gallina.

Le parti importanti, quelle che sapevamo che fossero artefatti della Chiesa, furono prese e portare a La Paz per il trasporto. Ne contate, Cristo, forse un centinaio? singoli artefatti anomali. Alcuni ragazzi alla stazione scherzarono sul fatto di dover costruire un intero altro sito solo per contenerli tutti.

Mantenemmo le casualità basse fortunatamente. La maggior parte dei ragazzi facevano gli stupidi vicino ai macchinari, atteggiandosi come se non riuscisse più a staccargli le braccia in un secondo… si sbagliavano. A Rodriguez venne spappolata la mano, e lo abbiamo dovuto portare alla clinica locare. Penso ci sia stata una sola morte durante tutta l'operazione. Uno dei locali che avevamo assunto per aiutarci a immergerci nella baia e mettere lacci attorno al cuore così da essere in grado di portarlo su. Io non l'ho visto, però ne ho sentito parlare. Dicevano che lo hanno trovato con la sua testa spaccata in mezzo a due oggetti in movimento. Dicevano che sembrava che ci si fosse infilato apposta.

Ma… non lo so, non l'ho visto. ho visto l'etichetta, però.

Sai, quando un posto crea qualcosa, e per identificare dove è stata creata, ci mettono un gran bel pezzo di metallo con scritto il loro nome addosso? Bene, ne trovammo molti così nel mare, tutti i pezzi che mangiò nel suo viaggio verso il mare. Però, nessuno degli artefatti della Chiesa lo aveva. Tutti ronzavano come gli altri, ma non avevano nessun marchio. Si sentiva qualcosa di strano standogli vicino, come una sensazione di serenità. Tutto il progetto era così, era tutto calmo. Come un respiro di sollievo.

A parte il cuore. Quando lo riuscimmo finalmente a portare fuori dalla baia, abbiamo dovuto tenerlo sulla costa un giorno intero per colpa del tempo. Alcuni locali erano infastiditi, dicevano di sentire voci, non volevano andargli vicino. Non importava quanti soldi gli offrivamo. Abbiamo dovuto aspettare che ci portassero più supporto dalla base nord solo per metterlo sulla nave.

Io… amico, Non lo so. Ho visto molte cose, ma la mia resistenza memetica è alta. Ho dovuto passare montagne di test solo per ricevere questo compito. e tutto era pulito. Ma non osso negare di sentire qualcosa vicino al cuore. Non so se sentivo voci, ma…

Giusto, le etichette. Era mentre stavamo tornando a casa e caricando tutto sulla nave che l'ho vista per la prima volta. Non credo di aver detto niente ai tempo, e non mi era nemmeno passato per la testa finché non h iniziato a vedere altri file. Dopo la nave affondò durante una tempesta, e persero il cuore, e tutto il tempo non riuscivo a non pensare a quella dannata etichetta. Lì realizzai. Il cuore non era un artefatto della Chiesa, Johnny.

L'etichetta diceva _"Proprietà della Fabbrica6"_.

 **Addendo 001.12:** Intervista con POI-004D/001

 _Nota: La seguente è una parte dell'intervista del 20██ con Poi-004D/001, che diceva di fare parte della al tempo sconosciuta setta della Chiesa del Dio Distrutto. I contatti furono effettuati con la cooperazione dell'Unità Incidenti Inusuali, che aveva interagito con POI-004D/001 come scritto nell' **Addendo 001.01**._

Quindi, dimmi quello che pensi di sapere.

Vedo.

Interessante.

Beh, non hai completamente sbagliato. Ed è comprensibile, alla tua età. Ci sono alcuni dettagli chiave che hai sorvolato, e forse stai sopravvalutando informazioni che fai finta di non sapere.

Il GOC non uccise Yahweh, Come quelli proclamano orgogliosamente. E quello non era il Dio Distrutto che hanno ucciso. Ne era un pezzo, certamente, ma se io ti mostrassi un pistone, ti la chiameresti macchina? Oh, quindi voi avete più parti insieme. Un motore, forse, ma comunque non una macchina.

Dio è molto più semplice di quello. Dio è tutto. Dalla più grande stella alla più piccola particella. Tutte le piccole parti, completamente insignificanti tra loro. Fanno quello che devono tare. Unendosi e creando altra materia. Tutte parti della macchina cosmica.

L'aspetto della macchina era, in qualche punto, simile ad una metafora, un idea. Ma sono sicuro tu sappia che, le idee sono potenti. Creano dal nulla, o cambiano cose che c'erano gia. E con una piccola scintilla di divino, un simbolo diventa realtà. Con un pianeta con così tanta vita, si generano tante idee.

Ti potresti chiedere, "Perché si chiama Dio Distrutto?" Ci sono un po di risposte possibili. Partendo dal semplice errore di traduzione. Reinterpretazione fisica di un devoto. Magari "Distrutto" è una scadente traduzione di qualche parola più complessa? Era Dio l'entità che si è rotta durante il Big Bang? Se è così, perché? E cosa succederà se si riaggiusta?

Non posso rispondere a nessuna di queste domande, ma tu sai già la risposta. Qualunque cosa Dio fosse non è importante alla fine. Ciò che è importante, per te, è che deve rimanere così com'è. "Distrutto". Dio lo sa. Le parti più potenti, i componenti meccanici che le sette più convenzionali reputano sacre, loro sanno che non sono destinate a essere una cosa unica. Ed anche se forzati insieme, con una forza straniera a muoverli, loro sanno cosa sono davvero. Questi pezzi del mostri cercheranno di autodistruggersi, lasciare entità più piccole a fare il lavoro. Il GOC non l'ha ucciso, hanno preso la pistola dalle sue mani e preso credito quanto hanno premuto il grilletto.

Il problema è che gli umani sono una parte troppo piccola di Dio perché li ricordi. Ricorda com'era prima. E quindi quelli come Bumaro inventeranno nuovi modi di portarci verso la singolarità.

Perché questo è quello che succederà. Non hai visto la parte sotto dell'arma? Era danneggiata anche prima dell'incontro nel 19██. E se vedevi da più vicino, potresti aver visto che le cicatrici sono sempre più vicine al nucleo energetico. Questa volta è persino riuscito a danneggiare qualunque cosa si muovesse sugli strati della realtà. Eventualmente il mostro vincerà. Distruggerà l'arma, divorandola, e con il suo potere consumerà tutto. E io intendo _tutto_. Dio ritornerà ad essere una sola entità, una singolarità, e poi si distruggerà. Solo che questa volta potrebbe essere causa di una forza esterna. La ruggine della Fabbrica. Il sangue di un re Daevite. I Fifthists, Wondertainment, qualche persona a caso nella strada con abbastanza scintilla da essere un manipolatore della realtà. Loro avranno un lavoro importante nella ricreazione dell'universo, e chiuderanno il secondo giro di tutto questo.

No, questo non mi preoccupa. Questo è solo quello che dovrà essere, è destinato a succedere. Chi sono io per dire che non sia già accaduto, e voi eravate i vincitori? Magari l'intera umanità era la vincitrice. Ma questo non vuol dire che sarei contro metterlo giù, dando la possibilità al primo ciclo di continuare.

Si, è possibile. So che non potevate danneggiarlo l'ultima volta, e che l'arma potrebbe non ripararsi in tempo per la prossima volta. Ma chi dice che non aiuterò? O che copierò quelli che volevano ricostruire Dio, e acquisire aiuto esterno? Lavorando insieme, niente è impossibile.

Separati, siamo distrutti. Ma uniti, siamo Dio.

Note e Riferimenti

1\. La classificazione Maksur fu codificata nel 1981 dal Comitato di Contenimento della Fondazione, in congiunzione con il Concilio dei Supervisori, il Concilio dei Direttori dei Siti ed il Comitato dell'Etica della Fondazione. Prima cha la classe Maksur fosse creata, SCP-001 era classificato come "Neutralizzato", e la classe Maksur fu creata per rimpiazzare questa classificazione impropria( _Vedi Registrazioni Classificazioni del Comitato CA-10931, "Rilevanza della Classificazione Neutralizzato in Applicazioni Non-Standard" e CA.10945, "Proposta: Classe-Maksur"_ ).

2\. Scenari di Classe-SK scatenano automaticamente il backup di tutte le informazioni sensibili della Fondazione su un server di massima sicurezza nel Sito "Pozzo Profondo" (117, 118 e 119). Tutto il personale non essenziale riceverà trattamento amnestetico, e tutti i siti maggiori regionali entreranno in uno stato di blocco indeterminato.

3\. Questo fu scoperto dopo il contenimento di SCP-629 via collaborazione di contatti della Chiesa Distrutta. Non si sa se questi componenti furono collezionati inizialmente dal Dr. Wondertainment senza la conoscenza della Fondazione o i suoi collegamenti con la Chiesa del Dio Distrutto, e SCP-629 stesso non era a conoscenza della connessione con la Chiesa.

4\. Successivamente classificato come SCP-2399 e data la appropriata storia di copertura per i file della Fondazione.

5\. Specificatamente di Classe-U, Classe-UN e Classe-UO, tutti ora proibiti

6\. Vista l'impossibilità di esaminare SCP-882, queste dichiarazioni non sono stare verificate.

Proposta di Kalinin

SCP-001 » Proposta di Kalinin

 **DESTINATARIO:** Direttore del Sito LISTSERV; Direttore di Ricerca LISTSERV; Capitano di Squadra Speciale Mobile LISTSERV; Comando di Area LISTSERV; Capi Dipartimento LISTSERV  
 **MITTENTE:** [ACCOUNT MEMBRO O5 CONFERMATO]  
 **OGGETTO:** SCP-001  
 **URGENZA:** ALTA

la situazione richiede massima attenzione. la prima cosa da fare è zittire le voci di corridoio e concentrarci tutti su quale sarà la nostra prossima mossa. questa è la prima ed ultima volta che vedrete un trascritto ufficiale del voto di un O5. niente domande.

il file per 001 è allegato. lo abbiamo declassificato stamattina. andate là fuori e continuate a prender tempo.

\- O5-[CODICE NUMERICO VERIFICATO]

REGISTRAZIONE DECISIONALE - AZIONE DEL CONCILIO O5 #16-47 ("CON-5")

MOZIONE CORRENTE: PROCEDERE CON IL PIANO DI CONTINGENZA 2798-5, PER SCATENARE SUICIDIO DI MASSA SULLA POPOLAZIONE MONDIALE PER RISPARMIARE TUTTI I CIVILI INTERESSATI DA SCP-001

SI: O5-3, O5-4, O5-7, O5-9, O5-10, O5-11

NO: O5-2, O5-5, O5-8, O5-13

ASTENUTI: O5-1, O5-6, O5-12

RISULTATO: MOZIONE RESPINTA

deliberazioni_

una_notte_al_

RAPPORTO STANDARD SOGNO 66-Y

Rapporto azioni 2272'.pdf

RAPPORTO STANDARD SOGNO 66-Y

uomo_sulla_soglia.

Proposta di Wrong

SCP-001 » Proposta di Wrong

AVVISO DALL'AMMINISTRAZIONE DELLA SICUREZZA DELL'INFORMAZIONE E DEI REGISTRI DELLA FONDAZIONE (ASIR)

Update di Sicurezza Biennale: Randomizzazione del Numero dell'Elemento iniziata. Fintanto che l'update di sicurezza non è completo, tutti i file sono bloccati. Per update di emergenza, prego accedere al Sistema d'Archiviazione Dati d'Emergenza (SADE)

— Maria Jones, Direttore, ASIR

365 elementi rimanenti. Numero elemento 'SCP-001' localizzato.  
1 file identificato con il termine di ricerca 'SCP-001'.

File 'SCP-001' selezionato.  
Inizializzazione procedura di randomizzazione automatizzata del numero elemento.  
In cerca dei file per il termine 'SCP-001'…

* * *

La Città Proibita, Pechino. Sito in cui la definizione di SCP-001 e la ratifica del Convegno della Città Proibita sono state stilate.

 **Elemento #:** SCP-001

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Livello Autorizzazione Minimo:** Livello 5

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-001 non può essere messo in sicurezza o contenuto in modo convenzionale, ed è sconosciuto se questo possa accadere in futuro. Per questo, si ritiene opportuna l'adozione di un approccio reattivo. Tale approccio viene delineato nei seguenti Capitoli del Convegno della Città Proibita:

Prevenzione e minimizzazione delle condizioni che possono portare a una possibile ricorrenza di SCP-001 o suo equivalente nel Capitolo I del Convegno della Città Proibita. Gestione della transizione organizzativa e unità in seguito all'implementazione del Capitolo I del Convegno della Città Proibita, rispettivamente nei Capitoli II e III del Convegno della Città Proibita.

Tutti i Capitoli sopra citati del Convegno della Città Proibita non devono essere alterati, se non sotto voto unanime del Consiglio O5.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-001 è un'occorrenza accaduta con successo di uno scenario di ristrutturazione di Classe CK, che ha generato la corrente realtà tramite alterazione di una precedente iterazione di una realtà. Basandosi su dei resoconti in prima persona, SCP-001 accadde il primo Giugno 1900 Dopo Cristo della realtà precedente. La natura di SCP-001 è tale che tutte le cause, eventi, referenze e memorie della Guerra Occulta _i_ (chiamata la 'Quinta Guerra dell'Occulto' nella precedente realtà) vengono omessi e rimpiazzati con vari paralleli anomali e non-anomali nella realtà corrente.

La documentazione della Fondazione riguardante la Guerra Occulta _i_ è stata ottenuta da dei resoconti aneddotici provenienti da tredici esseri umani non-anomali che mantengono le proprie memorie della realtà precedente tramite un fenomeno denominato come "immunità parziale a SCP-001". Ad ogni modo, il meccanismo che determina il funzionamento dell'immunità parziale a SCP-001 è sconosciuto e non deve essere studiato, come deciso dal Consiglio O5. Qualsiasi tentativo di localizzare altri individui (se esistono) con una parziale immunità a SCP-001 sono stati sospesi indefinitamente, come deciso dal Consiglio O5.

Sotto si può trovare una forma abbreviata della lista degli eventi accaduti nella Guerra Occulta _i_ e dei plausibili eventi analoghi nella realtà corrente; vedere il **Documento GOi** per una lista espansa.

\+ Visiona Lista

La causa e l'origine di SCP-001 sono sconosciute e non possono essere ricercate. Non è conosciuto se SCP-001 o un suo equivalente siano occorsi altre volte nel passato, e potrebbero anche occorrere in futuro. Inoltre, è sconosciuto se SCP-001 rappresenti un'istanza tipica o atipica di uno scenario di ricostruzione di Classe CK. Nel caso in cui SCP-001 o un suo equivalente dovessero accadere, è stato speculato che la maggioranza (se non tutta) dell'Umanità e/o le altre entità sapienti non conserveranno ricordi di sé o degli eventi della presente realtà. Non è determinabile se una parziale immunità a SCP-001 sia applicabile in future occorrenze di SCP-001 o equivalenti.

La definizione di SCP-001 fu finalizzata dal Consiglio O5 con un voto di 5-4-4, e il Convegno della Città Proibita fu rateizzato il 7 Settembre dell'anno 1901 Dopo Cristo.

 **Addendum 1:** Estratti dal Convegno della Città Proibita

 **CAPITOLO I: LA FONDAZIONE**

Le seguenti organizzazioni devono essere dissolte e disconosciute dai loro rispettivi patroni, e tutto il personale e le risorse si devono unire:

Fondazione di Sua Maestà per il Sicuro Contenimento del Paranormale _Estate noir_ Profeti dello Tzar Corpi di Guerriglia Esoterica dell'Impero Germanico Iniziativa di Contenimento in Sicurezza Americana Commissione Imperiale per le Occorrenze Trasgressive Ufficio Reale per gli Artefatti Cristiani Sezione Investigazioni Speciali, Compagnia Olandese delle Indie dell'Est Società di Spedizioni in Africa Centrale I Cavalieri dell'Ordine Militare di y Aragón Bureau di Onmyō (陰陽寮) Istituto per le Anormalità (異學會) 0esimo Reggimento Anti-Culto

Al loro posto, verrà istituita un'organizzazione unitaria.

La missione di tale organizzazione unitaria è mettere in sicurezza e contenere i vari oggetti anomali con lo scopo di proteggere l'Umanità da detti oggetti.

Il nome di questa organizzazione unitaria è stato deciso essere la 'Fondazione'; nomi alternativi (i.e. 'Istituto', 'Organizzazione', e 'Fronte') sono stati proposti e respinti.

Le sopra citate tredici organizzazioni di cui la Fondazione è formata sono d'ora innanzi designate come 'precursori della Fondazione'.

 **CAPITOLO II: IL CONSIGLIO O5**

L'esecutivo amministrativo della Fondazione consisterà in un consiglio esecutivo composto da tredici individui, provenienti da ogni precursore della Fondazione.

I tredici individui sopra citati di questo consiglio esecutivo sono stati selezionati tramite i seguenti criteri:

Posizione di leadership nei rispettivi precursori della Fondazione. Possedimento di memorie riguardanti la Guerra dell'Occulto _i_.

I futuri membri del consiglio esecutivo non necessiteranno di possedere entrambe le qualità sopra menzionate.

Il nome di tale consiglio è stato stabilito come il "Consiglio O5"; nomi alternativi (i.e. 'Comitato dei Sopraintendenti', 'Consiglio di Livello 5' e 'Comando O5') sono stati proposti e respinti.

La funzione del Consiglio O5 è di facilitare la transizione iniziale dai precursori della Fondazione.

Ogni membro del Consiglio O5 è designato con un numero Romano da Uno a Tredici.

Altre organizzazioni fuse d'ora in avanti con la Fondazione non avranno un seggio nel Consiglio O5.

 **CAPITOLO III: GRUPPI DI INTERESSE**

Tutte le organizzazioni a conoscenze di fenomeni anomali che non sono membri della Fondazione sono d'ora innanzi designate come 'Gruppi d'Interesse'.

L'approccio di default della Fondazione verso questi Gruppi deve essere uno che punti alla loro dissoluzione, distruzione e/o assimilazione di personale e risorse.

 **Addendum O5-(1-13):** Nota di Successione riguardo SCP-001. La disposizione dei file dipende dall'account O5 connesso.

Verifica delle credenziali di login. Codice Amministrativo di Override (CODICE LUNA NERA ULULANTE) identificato. Tutti i file in mostra.

Benvenuto O5-1

Al mio successore,

In qualità di editore principale di SCP-001, ho già scritto tutto ciò che hai bisogno di sapere. Dopo SCP-001, solo tredici di noi ne erano a conoscenza e ognuno di noi si alzò per prendere il comando come rappresentante delle nostre organizzazioni precursori. Certamente, eravamo destinati a prendere il comando e unirci nella Fondazione.

Come puoi vedere dai voti, c'erano altre due alternative per SCP-001 dal nostro dibattito a Pechino. Alla fine furono rifiutate, ma Due e Dodici lasciarono i loro segni nella storia della Fondazione. Un vero peccato che la limitata maestria di Dodici nell'Inglese ebbe un impatto relativamente vernacolare, al contrario di quello di Due e del mio. Nondimeno, la nostra iniziativa di parlare al primo convegno O5 sarà onorata e ricordata in quasi ogni articolo SCP che venga mai scritto.

Per quanto riguarda la missione della Fondazione, spero che tu e i tuoi colleghi continuerete il nostro lavoro.

Benvenuto O5-2

Al mio successore,

Una volta, Santayana disse: "coloro che non ricordano il passato sono condannati a ripeterlo". Ora, il mondo, nel complesso, non può ricordare il passato. Ma si ripete? Sì, lo fa.

Durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, non c'era forse un altro dittatore autoritario che terrorizzava l'Europa? E non furono forse i Cinesi massacrati di nuovo? Ovviamente, i dettagli cambiano, e l'America si tenne in piedi attraverso la guerra. Forse quella guerra civile si potrebbe ripetere durante la tua vita, o a breve. O quella schermaglia che fu. Ciò lascia ancora la Fabbrica, ma è illusiva.

Il prodotto di un'anomalia dovrebbe essere anch'essa un'anomalia; SCP-001 e questo mondo non sono eccezioni. Pezzo per pezzo, questo mondo si sta disfacendo e ricostruendo. Per ogni SCP non sotto il nostro controllo (almeno minimamente), il processo continua. Fino ad allora, vi sarà caos nel sistema. Una volta, proposi di guidare il mondo all'indietro, verso il suo stato originale, ma gli altri non furono d'accordo e optarono per lo stabilimento di una tirannia. Infine, cedetti. Non c'è bisogno di lottare per il mio parere. Nulla cambierà il processo.

Non è richiesta alcuna azione, se non aspettare. O, in breve, 'Keter'.

Benvenuto O5-3

Al mio successore,

Anomalia e normalità — entrambi soggette al consenso. L'anomalia di oggi potrebbe essere stata la normalità di ieri, e vice versa. Lo scandalo scoperto da Nove ne è un esempio; la drapetomania non è più considerata anomala quando il consenso decide che fa acqua.

Applica il consenso a SCP-001. Per il resto del mondo, le Guerre Occulte non esistono. Esistono solo per coloro che conoscono cosa sia l'anomalo. Per coloro che conoscono l'anomalo, la Guerra Occulta _i_ non esiste. Solo tredici uomini immaginarono che fosse potuta esistere, e quello avrebbe potuto essere SCP-001.

Ad ogni modo, il consiglio ha stabilito quale fosse il nostro consenso e la mia opinione si è spostata in quella direzione quando fu deciso e annunciato. La maggior parte di noi decise che avremmo dovuto stabilire ordine su tutto ciò che è anomalo invece di suggerire che potremmo essere noi il problema. Quella sarebbe stata solo la prima delle conclusioni raggiunte dal consenso, dove avevamo forte influenza sulla concezione del mondo di cosa fosse normale e cosa no. Forse risultarono nel mondo in cui tu sei cresciuto.

Per questo, ricorda. Il consenso ha valore, e la normalità obbedisce al consenso.

Benvenuto O5-4

Al mio successore,

Sono uno dei pochi ad aver combattuto in prima linea per ognuna delle due Quinte Guerre dell'Occulto. Fui profondamente deluso dalla Quinta Guerra dell'Occulto ufficiale, più accuratamente descritta come una schermaglia. Quei Boxer semplicemente non sono comparabili ai Daeviti e ai cultisti ad ingranaggi. Anche dopo aver fatto diventare quasi ogni altra agenzia e culto un nostro nemico, questa società di facciata non può reggere minimamente il confronto con la guerra totale.

Forse è la sete di sangue giovanile che è in me a parlare. E' una stramberia frequente, da quando successe SCP-001, come quando a Pechino votai per la proposta di Due per puro impulso. Non mi importava che la sua fosse una teoria molto strana. Volevo solo continuare a combattere. Erano stati fatti già così tanti sacrifici, e io stesso ne avevo fatti così tanti, ormai. Non possono finire con dei giorni tranquilli.

Ma ora, io sono vecchio e la tranquillità verrà comunque, per me. Ma tu sei qui, per continuare a combattere. Assicurati che tutto non finisca nella calma.

Benvenuto O5-5

Al mio successore,

Ora sai che il mondo, una volta, fu salvato dalla sua autodistruzione totale a causa di un evento non controllabile. E in quanto incontrollabile, non possiamo dire che funzionerà ancora. O se sarà a nostro favore. Non dovremmo affidarci a delle incertezze come SCP-001.

In quanto specie, abbiamo conquistato e abbiamo schiacciato tutte le terre e le bestie del mondo, rispettivamente. Molte arti sono ora perfettamente comprese dall'Uomo, arti che una volta erano solo sogni. La ristorazione del mondo è solo un'altra cosa da padroneggiare. Se il mondo si riavvolge da solo, anche noi possiamo farlo.

Combinando le nostre risorse, l'opera magna che ho inventato può diventare realtà. Potrebbe essere stata già usata, o la sua costruzione ancora in corso, ma SCP-001 sarà irrilevante quando sarà pronta. Per nostro volere, l'Umanità governerà eterna.

Benvenuto O5-6

Al mio successore,

Fummo tutti d'accordo nel dire che SCP-001 successe, ma non sappiamo se SCP-001 successe una volta sola. Potrebbe succedere di nuovo? Il mondo deve essere vicino alla propria distruzione perché funzioni? Quanto basta? E che dire sulla conservazione di memorie trans-dimensionali, termine più accurato rispetto a quel compromesso mal definito? Come funziona? Perché solo noi? Può essere replicato? La lista continua.

Il livello di insicurezza di questo insolito fenomeno necessita sicuramente una quantificazione. "Euclid" è per ricordarci di quella convinzione, che bisogna sapere di più riguardo a SCP-001. Suppongo tu avrai quell'impulso, coltivato dalla politica della Fondazione riguardo la metodologia scientifica. Contenere e Proteggere non possono essere dei fini, però; lo è il sapere. Ma la maggioranza del consiglio iniziale era troppo spaventato per sondare, e voleva solo abbandonarlo o essere previdente. Ma nessuna delle due cose risolve la questione, in realtà.

Ma puoi fare la tua parte nel risolverlo. Solo tu puoi vedere ciò, avere accesso al poco che riuscirò a scoprire, quindi fai che questo sia il tuo punto di partenza. Che tu possa avere dei risultati e portare dei dati significativi a SCP-001.

Benvenuto O5-7

Al mio successore,

Ufficialmente, solo tredici persone furono immuni a SCP-001. Ma ce n'è un'altra, Jibril Mani. Egli era un consulente per la Sublime Porte, ci incontrammo quando mi rifugiai a Costantinopoli a causa di Napoleone. Fu molto ospitale con me, e divenimmo velocemente amici nonostante la tradizionale inimicizia fra il Cristianesimo e l'Islam. Stettimo l'uno al fianco dell'altro fino a SCP-001, quando mi ritrovai a Roma.

Nel mondo corrente, egli riuscì a contattarmi e seppi che riusciva a ricordare la nostra amicizia nel passato perduto. Incontrandolo, parlammo delle nostre memorie della Guerra Occulta _i_. Lo invitai a unirsi a me in un convegno che si sarebbe tenuto a breve a Pechino con altri uomini che ricordavano, ma lui rifiutò gentilmente.

Jibril preferiva difendere i suoi amici e membri del clan, specialmente perché sapeva che il Medio Oriente era nel caos, allora. Era scettico nei confronti di Uno e della sua affiliazione, ma non potei certo criticare i suoi sospetti e rispettai i suoi desideri. Da allora, le nostre vie si separarono. Mentre io presi il titolo di O5-7, Jibril mi disse che sarebbe tornato in Iran, per radunare alleati alla sua causa.

Proprio come lui voleva difendere i suoi cari, il mio compito è difendere il mondo, e lo difenderò.

P.S. Per rispetto, decidetti di non riportare l'attenzione del Consiglio su Jibril. Spero vivamente che qualsiasi organizzazione Jibril e il Consiglio avranno costruito, alla fine non si scontreranno. Desideriamo solo proteggere.

Benvenuto O5-8

Al mio successore,

Come avrai potuto capire dai voti, ci furono tre scelte che infine portarono a SCP-001. La proposta di Uno era l'unica vera opzione. Le altre erano stupide. Due ci chiedeva, essenzialmente, di essere degli anarchici, mentre Dodici assunse che fossimo tutti una mandria di lunatici che avevano bisogno di droghe orientali. No, grazie ad entrambi!

La maggior parte di noi raccoglie oggetti anomali da un po', quindi la Fondazione non è così diversa per almeno la metà dei suoi precursori. Per quanto riguarda l'altra metà, i Gruppi di Interesse ci metteranno tutti sulla stessa pagina.

Dovresti aver fatto questo lavoro per un bel po' di tempo, quindi mi aspetto che lo continui per bene.

Benvenuto O5-9

Al mio successore,

SCP-001 è la ristrutturazione della realtà, così è stato deciso. Quindi, SCP-001 è piegamento della realtà. Due proclamò che la realtà si convertirà inevitabilmente per correggere il mondo, in modo molto simile a quello che dice Scranton sull'argomento. Detto ciò, quest'ultimo insistette che la conversione sarebbe stata causata da un piegatore della realtà. Potrebbe essere difficile controllare degli esseri sapienti, anche se alcuni studiosi credono che un motore potrebbe teoricamente incrementare le probabilità. Questo porta speranza — che il più grande atto di manipolazione della realtà possa essere invertito.

E quando succederà, il mondo potrebbe riconvertirsi al suo stato precedente — con tanto della mia casa nello Stato Libero d'Africa, dove uno scenario di Classe IK non si può proprio applicare. Potrebbe anche essere l'unica oasi di sicurezza della precedente realtà. Quella stabilità fu persa dopo SCP-001, e finii per lavorare in un clima molto meno ospitale.

Anche se non ero troppo favorevole al concetto di Uno, la Fondazione è sicuramente un ambiente migliore. E' anche un buon posto per verificare le idee di Scranton, o almeno investire su qualcuno che può farlo. Nonostante i soldi e i soggetti con i quali ho contribuito, il progresso è stato lento, e mi sono messo l'anima in pace rispetto alla possibilità di poter non recuperare le mie perdite.

Ma tu puoi, in caso SCP-001 ricapiti. Dovresti continuare la ricerca in ogni modo possibile, perché non dovresti essere come me e perdere ciò che è tuo. Nessuno se lo merita.

Benvenuto O5-10

Al mio successore,

Ci furono tredici gruppi che cominciarono la Fondazione, ma non tutti allo stesso modo. Prendi per esempio l'Istituto per l'Anormale di Dodici, non supportato dal Qing. Ma anche il mio è similmente in declino. Colui che ci diede il nome era un cacciatore di streghe, ma nessuno di noi ne incontrò mai davvero una. Un gruppo di interesse sarebbe stata una descrizione più accurata per i Cavalieri Borja del tardo 19esimo secolo. Se non avessi delle memorie della Guerra Occulta _i_ , sarebbe rimasto così.

Quando Uno parlò del suo grande schema, avevo i miei dubbi sul combattere l'anomalo. Ogni nuova generazione di cavalieri è poco più dell'ombra di quella precedente, come è evidente. Nella Guerra Occulta _i_ , ricordo i miei cavalieri mentre venivano annichiliti dai soldati ad orologeria di Napoleone. Non erano (e ancora non sono) pronti per una guerra occulta o un qualsiasi scontro contro demoni o stregoni. Sottoscrivere alla proposta di Uno avrebbe voluto dire altre orribili morti per loro. In quanto loro gran maestro, non li avrei mandati verso le loro morti.

Quando il voto non fu in mio favore, considerai brevemente di non rispettare i termini della fusione. Quel pensiero perì immediatamente quando ascoltai la proposta di Otto di incoraggiare l'unità della nostra nuova fondata Fondazione. Dopo di quello, decisi che i miei cavalieri avrebbero dovuto almeno morire con uno scopo contro dei mostri piuttosto che come un sacrificio.

Tutti noi moriamo, infine. Fai che sia significativo per coloro di cui hai la responsabilità.

P.S. Tutto considerato, le risorse degli altri precursori riuscirono ad assicurare che l'ultima generazione di cavalieri fosse migliore di quella precedente.

Benvenuto O5-11

Al mio successore,

Congratulazioni per il tuo servizio alla Fondazione. Immagino che tu abbia dovuto scalare la gerarchia per raggiungere la mia posizione, al contrario di me, a cui fu assegnata in quanto primo. Le tue virtù devono essere davvero sorprendenti, al contrario delle mie.

Durante la Guerra Occulta _i_ , Kyoto cadde in mano ai Daeviti. L'Imperatore Kōmei e la maggior parte del consiglio furono uccisi. Lo Shogun e i suoi agenti scapparono a Ezo. Fui fra i pochi a lasciare vivo Kyoto, ma solo perché temevo per la mia vita. Rimpiansi infine le mie scelte, e la vergogna mi assalì. Neanche la morte mi poté liberare. Almeno l'Imperatore Kōmei morì in modo più pacifico, in questa realtà.

Fu questo a portarmi al mio voto a Pechino, in cui sostenevo che stiamo solo allucinando e che gli amnestici ci avrebbero curato. In realtà, voglio solo dimenticare. Ma fu raggiunto un consenso, e non mi è permesso dimenticare. Uno insiste che fosse destino il lavorare insieme, e nessun altro ci sarebbe dovuto stare accanto nel consiglio.

Almeno fu tollerabile sapere che ci fossero altri come me. Tre, Sette e Tredici furono influenze molto positive. Oh, mio successore, non conosco i colleghi del tuo Consiglio O5, ma dovranno essere i tuoi fedeli alleati. Ricordalo.

Benvenuto O5-12

Al mio successore,

Sono sicuro che avrai sentito parlare degli amnestici, ma la loro origine è uno dei molti segreti della Fondazione. Mi spiego.

Gli amnestici erano in principio un segreto degli alchimisti del Clan Meng. Sposai una delle donne di quel clan per rivendicare il diritto di farlo. All'inizio, volevo curare me stesso da una serie di visioni disturbanti che riconosciamo ora come memorie della Guerra Occulta _i_.

Prima che potessi preparare la ricetta per me stesso, Undici mi contattò e mi confessò di avere simili visioni. Presto, acquisii la conoscenza che ci fossero più uomini con le stesse visioni, e che volevano incontrarsi alla capitale. In quanto fisico, è mio dovere sovraintendere alla buona rimessa di tutti e quindi tentai di convincerli che sarebbe stato più sicuro non intraprendere alcuna azione non necessaria. La maggior parte di loro non fu d'accordo con le mie opinioni, quindi si decise invece di tenere un voto democratico, alla moda dell'Ovest. Non c'è bisogno di dirlo, le mie opinioni furono scartate.

Ma non gli amnestici. Cinque concluse che fosse una cosa utile in quanto capace di invertire la memoria, in modo vagamente simile a SCP-001. Perciò, gli amnestici smisero di essere una cura per la malattia che avevo proposto, ma per curare la gente normale della conoscenza dell'anormale.

Sfortunatamente, la Matriarca Meng non approvò il furto degli stranieri dei segreti del suo clan e il Clan Meng fu uno dei primissimi Gruppi di Interesse che affrontammo. Il loro fato fu lo stesso dei Boxer, anche se un paio di giovani potrebbero essere scappati a Hong Kong con il poco che sapevano della formula.

Per favore, sii utile al consiglio. Ma se sei riuscito a guadagnarti questa posizione, dovresti esserne in grado.

Benvenuto O5-13

Al mio successore,

SCP-001 disse che solo tredici leader dei precursori erano immuni ai suoi effetti, ma non era corretto. Ce n'erano solo Dodici.

Uno ed io ci conoscevamo da decine di anni, e gli dovevo molto. Naturalmente, quando mi chiese il voto finale in modo da risolvere la questione, lo accontentai. Mi informò nei dettagli dell'incursione Daevita in India, per completare l'inganno. Quando c'erano cose che non conoscevo, potevo sempre dar la colpa alla poca volontà dei Britannici di essere aperti al mio regime.

Immagino che tu ora possa essere vergognato del tuo titolo, ma se non fosse stato per me, oserei dire che ci sarebbero potute essere tre diverse Fondazioni in guerra fra di loro. Per me, era solo un'opportunità di essere trattato con più serietà dagli Europei, e me ne approfittai. Da allora, ho fatto ammenda molte volte così che altri non finiscano nella mia stessa situazione.

Perciò, promettimi che voterai sempre secondo la tua volontà, e non quella di qualcun altro.

* * *

Scan completato. 40 istanze di 'SCP-001' identificate.  
Inizio procedura di generazione numero casuale…


	2. SCP 002

SCP 002

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:

Oggetto:SCP-002

 **Elemento #:** SCP-002

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento** : SCP-002 deve costantemente essere connesso a una fonte di energia, per farlo rimanere in quella che sembra essere la sua modalità di ricarica. In caso di interruzione del flusso di elettricità, l'area dovrà essere immediatamente evacuata e dovrà attivarsi la barriera d'emergenza che separa l'oggetto dal resto dello stabile. Al ripristino della corrente, sarà necessario inondare la camera di contenimento di SCP-002 con un'alternanza di raggi X e ultravioletti, fino a quando l'oggetto non sarà di nuovo connesso alla fonte di energia e ritornerà in modalità di ricarica. L'area di contenimento dovrà essere mantenuta in ogni momento a pressione negativa.

È necessario che delle squadre composte da almeno due (2) membri rimangano entro 20 metri di distanza da SCP-002 o nella sua area di contenimento. Il personale deve mantenere contatto fisico l'uno con l'altro in ogni momento, per essere sicuri che l'altra persona sia realmente presente, poiché l'oggetto potrebbe influenzare la percezione dell'ambiente circostante.

Solo il personale di Livello 3 o superiore può accedere a SCP-002; tale restrizione può considerarsi revocata tramite autorizzazione scritta da parte di almeno due amministratori off-site di Livello 4. Il personale che possieda tale autorizzazione deve comunque essere scortato da almeno cinque membri della sicurezza di Livello 3 per tutta la durata del proprio contatto con SCP-002 e dovranno temporaneamente rinunciare al proprio rango e autorizzazione di sicurezza. Una volta che la visita sia finita, il personale in questione sarà scortato ad almeno 5 km di distanza da SCP-002 per essere sottoposto ad una quarantena di settantadue ore e ad accertamenti di natura psicologica. Nel caso in cui non siano presenti problemi, il personale di cui sopra riacquisirà il proprio rango e autorizzazione di sicurezza.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-002 ricorda un'escrescenza tumorale carnosa con un volume di circa 60 m3. Un portello di ferro locato su un lato conduce al suo interno, che sembrerebbe essere un normale appartamento a basso prezzo di modeste dimensioni. Uno dei muri della stanza possiede una finestra, nonostante dall'esterno non sia visibile alcuna apertura. La stanza contiene diversi articoli di mobilio che, se ispezionati più da vicino, si rivelano essere sculture ossee, capelli intrecciati e diverse altre sostanze biologiche prodotte dal corpo umano. Tutti i test effettuati sino ad ora mostrano che ogni oggetto nella stanza possiede un DNA diverso o frammentario.

Si veda il Rapporto Mulhausen [cross-ref:document00.023.603] per ulteriori dettagli pertinenti la scoperta iniziale dell'oggetto.

 **Rapporto:** Ad oggi, l'oggetto è ritenuto responsabile della scomparsa di sette membri del personale. Inoltre, da quando esso è nella custodia della Fondazione, l'oggetto ha aggiunto al proprio arredo due lampade, un tappetino, una televisione, una radio, un pouf a sacco, tre libri scritti in una lingua sconosciuta, quattro giocattoli per bambini e una piccola pianta in vaso. Tutti i test avvenuti usando diversi animali da laboratorio, inclusi primati, hanno fallito nel provocare una qualche risposta da SCP-002, così come i cadaveri. Quale che sia il processo usato dall'oggetto per convertire materia organica in mobilio, esso pare essere in grado di aver luogo solo in presenza di un essere umano ancora in vita.

mostra Rapporto Mulhausen iddoc:00.023.603

Rapporto Mulhausen [00.023.603]

Quanto segue è un breve rapporto che dettaglia la scoperta di SCP-002.

L'oggetto è stato scoperto in un piccolo cratere nel Portogallo del nord, nel quale era avvenuto l'impatto dell'oggetto precipitato dall'orbita terrestre. Nonostante fosse contenuto in uno spesso involucro di roccia, la parte esterna e carnosa dell'oggetto era stata esposta a causa dell'impatto. Un contadino del luogo capitò per caso da quelle parti e riferì della sua scoperta al capo del villaggio. L'oggetto guadagnò l'attenzione della Fondazione quando un agente di Livello 4 stanziato sul posto rilevò un'anomalia radioattiva minore proveniente dal cratere.

Una squadra di membri della sicurezza e contenimento di SCP comandata dal generale Mulhausen venne immediatamente inviata sul luogo, dove posero immediatamente l'oggetto all'interno di un vasto container, per poi cominciare ad effettuare diversi test utilizzando soggetti provenienti dal vicino villaggio. Tre uomini inviati individualmente nella struttura scomparirono uno dopo l'altro; scoperta questa proprietà mortale di SCP-002, il generale Mulhausen rilasciò un Ordine di Eliminazione di livello 4a di tutti i testimoni (circa 1/3 del villaggio) per assicurare che la conoscenza dell'oggetto in questione non si spargesse. In seguito, il generale ordinò il trasporto verso la struttura SCP [DATI CANCELLATI].

Durante i preparativi per il trasporto, quattro membri del personale vennero inspiegabilmente attirati all'interno dell'oggetto, dove scomparvero immediatamente. Secondo successive ispezioni, l'oggetto aveva "cresciuto" dentro sé diversi nuovi arredi, cominciando ad assomigliare all'interno di un appartamento. Il generale Mulhausen richiese immediatamente delle tute HAZMAT di Classe III per i rimanenti membri del team, che procederono a trasportare il container su una nave da trasporto per il viaggio verso la struttura di contenimento SCP.

[DATI CANCELLATI]

[DATI CANCELLATI]

Conseguentemente all'eliminazione del generale Mulhausen, SCP-002 venne messo al sicuro ancora una volta dallo staff SCP e portato nella struttura speciale di contenimento in [REDATTO], dove si trova tuttora. Dopo l'incidente del generale Mulhausen è stato negato l'accesso a SCP-002 allo staff con autorizzazione inferiore a Livello 3, salvo autorizzazione di almeno due amministratori di Livello 4.


	3. SCP 003

SCP 003

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:

Oggetto:SCP-003

 **Elemento #:** SCP-003

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-003 deve essere mantenuto costantemente a una temperatura non minore di 35°C e idealmente superiore a 100°C. Nessun organismo pluricellulare di una complessità di Categoria IV o superiore deve entrare in contatto con SCP-003.

Nell'evento di una totale mancanza di elettricità, e se SCP-003-1 incomincia ad incrementare la propria massa, il personale assegnato dovrà immediatamente entrare in contatto cutaneo con SCP-003-1. Idealmente, il personale dovrebbe cercare di usare il proprio calore corporeo per cercare di riportare SCP-003-1 al di sopra della propria temperatura critica; ad ogni modo, il contatto cutaneo deve essere mantenuto in ogni momento, persino nel caso in cui SCP-003 raggiunga la propria temperatura d'attivazione e almeno fino a quando SCP-003-1 non entri completamente nella propria fase di crescita secondaria.

Tutto il personale che entra all'interno dell'area di contenimento di SCP-003 deve essere esaminato in cerca di parassiti corporei di Categoria IV o superiore, e quindi sterilizzati nel caso tali organismi siano presenti. Tutto il personale che ha sperimentato un contatto fisico con SCP-003-1 deve immediatamente presentarsi per la sterilizzazione.

SCP-003-1 non deve mai essere rimosso da SCP-003-2, eccezion fatta per le situazioni di emergenza di cui sopra. Ogni cambiamento significativo nell'attività delle rune presenti su SCP-003-2 (inclusi cambiamenti di schemi, frequenza o colore) deve essere riportato al più entro tre ore dal cambiamento stesso; la cessazione completa dell'attività runica deve essere riportata immediatamente. SCP-003-2 deve essere alimentato costantemente dalla fonte designata, il Generatore 003-IX.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-003 è formato da due componenti correlati fra loro ma dalle origini indipendenti, denominati SCP-003-1 e SCP-003-2.

SCP-003-1 sembra essere fatto di chitina, capelli e unghie di origine sconosciuta, fissati assieme in modo da assumere una configurazione simile a quella di una scheda madre per computer. I test finora svolti sembrano indicare che SCP-003-1 sia più antico dei primi modelli di circuiti stampati, con un ordine di diverse migliaia di anni. SCP-003-1 è considerato senziente, ma non pericoloso, se non sotto determinate circostanze.

SCP-003-1 venne trovato su una tavoletta di roccia, SCP-003-2, sulla quale si trova tuttora. Le rune su SCP-003-2 non fanno parte di alcun linguaggio conosciuto e producono un tenue sfarfallio luminescente.

SCP-003-2 è controllato da un computer interno (non biologico), i cui componenti sono per la maggior parte inaccessibili a causa del rischio di danneggiare SCP-003-2. SCP-003-2 è in grado di produrre emissioni controllate di radiazioni, incluso calore, luce e tipologie anomale di radiazioni. SCP-003-2 contiene una fonte interna di energia di natura anomala che sembra perdere potenza ormai da secoli prima del rinvenimento dell'oggetto.

Si crede probabile che SCP-003-2 sia stato creato con lo scopo di contenere SCP-003-1. Dei dati recuperati da SCP-003-2, parzialmente interpretati, sembrano indicare ad un evento di ristrutturazione della realtà di Classe LK causato da SCP-003-1 nel passato e/o nel potenziale futuro.

SCP-003 è stato localizzato dal team di sorveglianza remota SRV-04 Beta. Sembra possibile che SRV-04 Beta fosse stato contattato deliberatamente da SCP-003-2, in quanto anche altre organizzazioni furono messe a conoscenza dell'esistenza di SCP-003, probabilmente tramite gli stessi mezzi. Nonostante tali attività, SCP-003-2 non sembra essere senziente, se ci si basa sulla mancanza di reazione alcuna durante le analisi e svolgimento delle normali procedure di contenimento da parte del team M03-Gloria.

Quando SCP-003 raggiunge una temperatura inferiore ai 35°C, ambedue i componenti reagiscono.

Anzitutto, SCP-003-1 entra in uno stato di crescita esponenziale, guadagnando massa. Questo stato è diviso in due fasi. In ambedue le fasi, SCP-003-1 utilizza come materiale di accrescimento la materia intorno a sé, partendo da materiale inorganico, compresi elementi atmosferici, per poi utilizzare materiali organici non viventi, come cellule morte, peli, chitina, smalto, cheratina e altro materiale biologico.

La prima fase segue sempre lo stesso percorso: SCP-003-1 inizierà ad aumentare la propria massa, per poi assumere una forma simile a quella di una ophiuroidea (stella serpentina) di 15 metri di diametro (ivi incluso quel che sembra essere un processore centrale di 3 metri di diametro). Esso inizierà a formare degli organi di senso che cominceranno a sondare l'ambiente circostante, cominciando anche a convertire parte dell'ambiente attorno a sé in una sostanza anomala non identificata (SCP-003-2 sembra essere immune a tale conversione).

La seconda fase comincia quando SCP-003-1 ha un contatto con materiale organico vivente: in tale fase SCP-003-1 cercherà di "prendere come modello" l'organismo in questione e modificherà la propria crescita in modo da assomigliare a tale organismo, per poi cercare di comunicare con esso o con altri simili.

Durante tale seconda fase, SCP-003-1 può fermare, rallentare o invertire la crescita, e potrà anche rielaborare gli elementi inorganici e organici non viventi in strutture con funzioni simili, alterando in modo anomalo la propria composizione fisica.

Mentre la crescita è consistente durante la prima fase, nella seconda può diminuire del 20-90% fino a quando SCP-003-1 rimarrà in contatto con materiale organico vivente. La percentuale precisa è determinata dalla complessità degli organismi con cui è in contatto; sembra infatti che SCP-003-1 impieghi una grande quantità di risorse per analizzare il materiale organico vivente.

Durante ognuna delle due fasi di crescita di SCP-003-1, SCP-003-2 rilascia ondate di radiazioni che inibiscono temporaneamente la crescita di SCP-003-1, o che la invertono qualora la temperatura di SCP-003-1 salga al di sopra dei 100°C; radiazioni simili sono state riprodotte o registrate via altri mezzi anomali.

 **Addendum 003-01:** Secondo le informazioni ottenute dalle analisi linguistiche delle rune di SCP-003-2 e analisi comparativa dei dati raccolti, il Team di Ricerca M03-Gloria è riuscito a creare un collegamento tra SCP-003 e [DATI CANCELLATI] per un'analisi delle sue funzioni. SCP-003-1 deve ora essere considerato senziente, e deve essere costantemente tenuto ad almeno 1 km di distanza da [DATI CANCELLATI] e i relativi sottoprodotti.

 **Addendum 003-02:** La perdita di potenza di SCP-003-2 è stata aggravata dalle procedure eseguite da M03-Gloria. Secondo le direttive di O5-10, M03-Gloria continuerà con le procedure.

 **Addendum 003-03:** Durante le procedure del Team M03-Gloria, SCP-003-1 ha raddoppiato la sua massa e ha cominciato a crescere rapidamente. La temperatura è stata immediatamente riportata a 100°C. La crescita e l'aumento di massa di SCP-003-1 sono continuate per 9 minuti e 6 secondi, quando una sostenuta onda di radiazioni è stata prodotta da SCP-003-2. In risposta, SCP-003-1 è ritornato allo stato originario in 3 minuti e 39 secondi. Le escrescenze si sono dissolte in polvere che è stata poi raccolta per ulteriori analisi e sia SCP-003-1 che SCP-003-2 hanno cessato ogni attività rilevabile. SCP-003-2 non ha ripreso la sua attività fino a quando non è stato collegato alla fonte di energia esterna. Le rune di SCP-003-2 hanno brillato di un uniforme colore grigio e non sono tornate alla normalità per tre ore e, dopo tale avvenimento, SCP-003-2 non è sembrato più capace di mantenere l'area di contenimento ad una temperatura superiore ai 35°C senza una fonte di energia esterna, ovvero i generatori dal Generatore 003-III al IX.

 **Addendum 003-04:** La procedura di cui nell'Addendum 003-03 è stata ripetuta, e SCP-003-1 è rientrato nella fase di crescita. Dopo 10 minuti e 13 secondi, SCP-003-2 ha prodotto ancora una volta una gran dose di radiazioni. La crescita di SCP-003-1 si è fermata per 36 secondi, per poi continuare indisturbata.

Dopo aver quadruplicato la propria massa, SCP-003-1 ha formato un guscio esterno e un corpo con una forma coerente. Dopo un periodo passato a sondare e convertire l'ambiente circostante, SCP-003-1 ha rotto il contenimento, entrando nella stanza d'osservazione in cui nove membri del team M03-Gloria. Non appena entrato in contatto fisico con essi, SCP-003-1 li ha circondati e costretti con delle appendici cresciute sul momento, per poi arrestare la propria crescita per 15 minuti. SCP-003-1 ha quindi successivamente ripreso a crescere, e ha disposto i componenti della sua parte centrale per creare la forma di un'umanoide femmina alta all'incirca tre metri, con tentacoli periferici estromessi principalmente dai "capelli" appena formati e dalla colonna vertebrale. SCP-003-1 ha poi prodotto dei rudimentali suoni vocali in quello che sembra essere stato un rudimentale tentativo di comunicare con i ricercatori. [DATI CANCELLATI].

Un individuo sconosciuto, accompagnato da un'intera squadra di agenti, si avvicinò all'area di contenimento compromessa. L'uomo dichiarò di agire per ordine dell'O5-10 e tentò di comunicare con la creatura. [DATI CANCELLATI]

L'Agente Jackson di M03-Gloria ha con successo ridato energia a SCP-003-2 e attivato i generatori di emergenza per far riportare la temperatura a 100°C. SCP-003-1 ritornò al suo stato originario in 21 minuti e 7 secondi, per poi essere ricontenuto senza ulteriori incidenti.

Tutti i nove membri di M03-Gloria venuti in contatto con SCP-003-1 sono stati trovati illesi, senza alcun effetto residuo a parte dei traumi psicologici. Il materiale convertito da SCP-003-1 non si è dissolto ed è ora sotto analisi.

 **Addendum 003-05:** Alla luce dell'incidente precedente, O5-██ [DATI CANCELLATI] per decisione congiunta di O5-██, O5-██ e O5-██. Tutte le procedure di M03-Gloria sono state sospese a tempo indeterminato.

* * *

== RICHIESTO PROGRAMMA D'ACCESSO SPECIALE M03-GLORIA ==

Lo scienziato attivò il programma.

Accesso Consentito.

Mostra File.

Lo scienziato cliccò su "Mostra File."

Trascritto del Rapporto dell'Incidente A21-B Ciclo 8. Per la disseminazione fra lo Staff e il Comando O5.

Intervistatori: ██████████, █████, e ███████████  
Presenti: O5-2, O5-5, O5-7, O5-10, e lo Staff  
Intervistati: Dr. Tilda David Moose, Capo del M03-Gloria

 **Estratto 35A**

Ha provato a parlarci. Tutti noi abbiamo sentito la sua voce nelle nostre teste, una sorta di linguaggio a metà che non potevamo capire appieno. Alcuni sono svenuti immediatamente. Io sono durata un po' di più, ma non per forza mentale: semplicemente, stava cercando di dirci cose diverse.

A Jones a mostrato un replay di tutte le memorie in cui Jones avesse mai sentito una qualsiasi emozione, tutto nel corso di pochi minuti. Ha fatto a pezzi tre ricercatori, per poi rimetterli insieme senza alcun danno permanente. Non capisce le emozioni umane, il dolore, o la maggior parte del modo in cui noi sperimentiamo il mondo.

Sì, direi che le procedure di contenimento sono necessarie.

Sentite, quello che vuole è rifare il mondo, trasformarlo in un paradiso. Un paradiso concepito attraverso il proprio senso alieno di cosa sia un paradiso, ma comunque un paradiso fatto solo per noi, per l'umanità. Sarebbe ben contenta di creare un paradiso per un qualsiasi organismo sufficientemente complesso con cui ha l'occasione di comunicare, una qualsiasi cosa con una mente sufficientemente complessa da accettarla. Per fare un esempio, un cane. O una mosca.

Se rompe di nuovo il contenimento, siamo noi che dobbiamo trovarci lì per primi.

Come sarebbe questo paradiso? Non saprei. Ci ha mostrato delle immagini — anche se non erano esattamente delle immagini. Riesco a sentirle nella mia testa, ma non sono delle immagini. La cosa più simile con cui le posso descrivere è quando si chiudono gli occhi all'improvviso e molto forte, ma con più luce, più complesso. Queste immagini hanno un qualche tipo di suono metallico associato a sé.

L'effetto, nella sua totalità, sembrarono come delle parole di qualche tipo. Sono dell'opinione che volesse vedere cosa siamo in grado di capire, così da capire noi.

Non ha avuto abbastanza tempo da finire di analizzarci. Non so cosa sarebbe successo se lo avesse fatto.


	4. SCP 004

SCP 004

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:

Oggetto:SCP-004

 **Elemento #:** SCP-004

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Quando si maneggiano gli oggetti che vanno da SCP-004-2 a SCP-004-13, seguire la procedura alla lettera è di vitale importanza. Gli oggetti non possono essere trasferiti al di fuori del sito se non accompagnati da due addetti del personale di sicurezza di Livello 4. È assolutamente vietato, in alcuna circostanza, introdurre uno o più componenti di SCP-004 attraverso SCP-004-1: gli effetti di questa operazione non sono ancora noti, e il costo attuale della sperimentazione rende un'ulteriore ricerca poco pratica. Nel caso uno degli oggetti contenuti in SCP-004-1 violasse il contenimento, o l'impianto viene compromesso, le chiavi devono essere portate dentro e la porta deve essere chiusa prima dell'attivazione della testata del sito 62. La rimozione non autorizzata delle chiavi dall'area del test è motivo di terminazione immediata.

Un'autorizzazione di Livello 1 è necessaria per l'accesso basilare a SCP-004-1, mentre è richiesta un'autorizzazione di Livello 4 per l'utilizzo degli SCP da 004-2 a 004-13.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-004 è costituito da una vecchia porta da fienile in legno (SCP-004-1) e da un mazzo di dodici (12) chiavi in acciaio arrugginito (da SCP-004-2 a SCP-004-13). La porta in sé è l'entrata per una fabbrica abbandonata in [DATI CANCELLATI].

 **Cronologia**

 **02/07/1949** : Un gruppo di tre giovani sconfina su una proprietà federale vicino a ██████████ e trova la porta. Stando alla loro testimonianza, avrebbero trovato un mazzo di chiavi arrugginite in una cassetta di ferro e avrebbero dedotto quale fosse la porta ad esse associate. I giovani vengono presi in custodia dopo aver contattato lo Sceriffo █████████████████, in seguito alla sparizione di uno dei loro amici (SCP-004-CAS01).

 **03/07/1949** : Le autorità locali trovano la mano destra mozzata di SCP-004-CAS01 a otto chilometri da SCP-004-1. Altre parti del corpo di SCP-004-CAS01 sono state trovare sparpagliate fino a 32 km dalla fabbrica. Interrogati al riguardo, i giovani in custodia dicono alle autorità che nel momento in cui SCP-004-CAS01 ha aperto la porta con una delle chiavi, egli è stato smembrato in più pezzi, ciascuno dei quali è scomparso. A questo punto la Fondazione SCP ha assunto le indagini del caso.

 **04/07/1949** : L'agente SCP █████ ottiene le chiavi dalle autorità locali per iniziare i test. I test dimostrano che tutti gli SCP da 004-2 a 004-13 entrano nella serratura della grande porta sbarrata. 12 addetti del personale di Classe D vengono assegnati ai test per determinare gli effetti della porta. Dei dodici soggetti del test, ognuno ha provato una chiave differente per entrare nella stanza e solo due sono sopravvissuti. Aprire la porta con una chiave qualsiasi che non fosse SCP-004-7 o SCP-004-12 ha fatto in modo che i soggetti si lacerassero e si sparpagliassero in più direzioni; ad ogni modo, non sono state trovate parti smembrate se non tempo dopo l'avvenimento. Al momento in cui scriviamo, sono state trovate solo due parti per soggetto (con l'eccezione del soggetto che ha utilizzato SCP-004-█, i cui pezzi erano stati sparpagliati nelle immediate vicinanze). Gli altri sono, a tutti gli effetti, svaniti completamente.

Dei due soggetti sopravvissuti, solo uno (che ha utilizzato SCP-004-7) è tornato illeso. L'altro è tornato in uno stato semi-catatonico ed è stato appena capace di allontanarsi dalla stanza per poi crollare al suolo, ed è stato poi necessario trattenerlo dal cavarsi gli occhi (vedi Appendice A: Effetti di SCP-004 sulla Salute Mentale). Il soggetto che ha utilizzato SCP-004-7 ha detto di essere entrato in una grossa stanza, grande in maniera impossibile date le dimensioni dell'edificio all'esterno. All'uscita del soggetto, SCP-004-1 è stata tenuta aperta e una squadra armata di Livello 3 vi è entrata. La dimensione della stanza è impossibile da misurare, il telaio della porta e gli individui all'interno sono l'unica parte della stanza che può essere percepita o illuminata.

 **16/07/1949** : I giovani sospetti e lo Sceriffo █████████████████ sono terminati.

 **02/08/1949** : █████████████████ viene dichiarata zona a rischio "a causa di ordigni inesplosi" e vengono erette delle recinzioni onde evitare l'ingresso dei civili. Cominciano i test per determinare la sicurezza dell'esposizione dell'ambiente dietro SCP-004-1.

 **01/12/1950** : Sono confermate le anomalie spazio-temporali derivanti dall'esposizione a SCP-004. I test sono sospesi fino a nuovo avviso.

 **03/07/19██** : I resti ancora mancanti di SCP-004-CAS01 appaiono inaspettatamente al di fuori di SCP-004-1. Nonostante sia stato ucciso decenni prima, i resti di SCP-004-CAS01 non sono decomposti in alcun modo e sono ancora caldi al tatto, il sangue è rimasto non coagulato. I resti vengono archiviati per ulteriori test.

 **04/07/19██** : I resti ancora mancanti di uno dei dodici soggetti del test originale appaiono in circostanze simili a quelle di SCP-004-CAS01. I resti sono stati identificati come SCP-004-CAS02. I dati suggeriscono che sia SCP-004-CAS01 che CAS02 hanno utilizzato SCP-004-██.

 **21/03/1999** : Con la grande proliferazione di armi nucleari e con la Terza Guerra Mondiale a soli ██ di distanza, comincia la costruzione di un sito all'interno di SCP-004-1. Il sito serve allo stoccaggio di forniture per ███████ persone al giorno.

 **21/04/1999** : █████████████████ ha ordinato che il sito all'interno di SCP-004-1 sia ampliato per includere lo stoccaggio d'emergenza per tutti i campioni mobili di SCP-███ e per un database di ██-petabyte per la memorizzazione di tutti i file circa gli SCP. La struttura è ora indicata come Sito 62.

 **25/09/2000** : Il Sito 62 è operativo. I laboratori e le unità di contenimento sono completi e possono contenere gli esemplari più pericolosi. Comincia il backup dell'archivio SCP.

 **25/01/2001** : A causa di anomalie temporali (vedi "Anomalie Spazio-Temporali" sotto), tutto il personale al lavoro al Sito 62 è tenuto a risiedere in loco in modo permanente. Le famiglie del personale devono essere informate che i propri cari sono morti in un incidente industriale. Sono stati preparati dei corpi clonati per il funerale.

 **14/07/2003** : Interruzione di corrente tra nord-est degli Stati Uniti e Canada. A causa del guasto iniziale di più generatori SCP, il Sito 62 è rimasto senza energia per cinquantatré minuti. Durante questi cinquantatré minuti, coloro che erano al sito sono rimasti completamente senza fonte di luce. Essi hanno riferito di aver "sentito" creature e persone, anche se nessuna entità anormale poteva essere vista o avvertita. Agli addetti selezionati del personale dell'impianto è stato permesso di leggere ████████████ (Addendum A) ed essi hanno detto che le creature "percepite" erano di dimensioni umanoidi, ma per il resto molto simili all'imponente creatura verde descritta.

Anomalie Spazio-Temporali

SCP-004 sembra generare anomalie spazio-temporali. Il personale che ha lasciato la struttura segnala delle anomalie di tempo. Coloro che sono stati nel sito per settimane insistono sul fatto di essere rimasti nella struttura solo per diversi giorni, e i dati circa il lavoro compiuto e le scorte consumate confermano le loro affermazioni. Altre anomalie temporali coinvolgono gli SCP da 004-2 a 004-13, e in particolare la ricomparsa di SCP-004-CAS01 e di SCP-004-CAS02 esattamente ██ anni dopo l'utilizzo di SCP-004-██. ████████████████████ è stato assegnato all'indagine circa tutti gli aspetti di queste anomalie temporali. Le anomalie spaziali riguardano anche la larghezza di dimensioni impossibili dell'area aperta con SCP-004-7. Analogamente, il blackout del 2003 suggerisce l'esistenza di un piano d'esistenza alternativo all'interno dello stesso spazio occupato dal Sito 62.

Note Aggiuntive

I test su SCP-004 rivelano che dieci delle chiavi aprono SCP-004-1 su una dimensione in cui le leggi della fisica e della topologia sono significativamente diverse da quelle della nostra dimensione. I soggetti del test che hanno incontrato queste condizioni ostili sono stati fatti a pezzi, e le loro parti del corpo sono state depositate in vari luoghi, dei quali solo tre sono stati confermati essere sulla Terra. In due di questi punti, la materia appare immediatamente, mentre al terzo di questi il materiale appare esattamente ██ anni nel futuro. Le altre sette locazioni sono attualmente sconosciute.

Gli attuali percorsi di ricerca si concentrano su due obiettivi: il primo è trovare il modo di sopravvivere alle topologie ostili di SCP-004; il secondo [DATI CANCELLATI] suggerisce che gli SCP da 004-2 a 004-13 potrebbero aprire anche altre porte oltre a SCP-004-1.

Appendice A: Effetti di SCP-004-12 sulla Salute Mentale

Tutti gli addetti del personale di Classe D che hanno utilizzato SCP-004-12 sono tornati in uno stato catatonico, incapaci di parlare. Alcuni potrebbero ritenere energia sufficiente da provare a cavarsi gli occhi. Dei 16 soggetti, solo 4 sono sopravvissuti. Solo uno di loro ha riacquisito la capacità di parlare in seguito a una sessione di psicoterapia a lungo termine. Egli è stato in grado di dire allo psichiatra di aver visto un'enorme creatura verde, così grande che parte del suo corpo andava oltre il suo campo visivo. Egli ha riferito di una paura istintiva e di aver riconosciuto immediatamente l'essere, "come se fosse qualcosa di sepolto nelle [sue] paure primordiali", e ha riferito di aver ricevuto delle memorie "incomprensibili". Il soggetto mostra un'acuta amnesia anterograda e retrograda.

Appendice B: Informazioni Aggiuntive

 **Oggetto #** : SCP-004-14

 **Data della Scoperta** : 1950/09/02

 **Origine dell'Oggetto** : L'oggetto è stato scoperto in un altro punto della fabbrica, nell'ufficio del direttore fino ad allora sconosciuto.

 **Descrizione** : L'oggetto appare come una grande scatola di legno non verniciata. La scatola può essere aperta con la chiave "sicura", SCP-004-7, e con cinque delle chiavi "non sicure" (vedi Documento SCP-004-1).

Dopo l'apertura di SCP-004-14 con SCP-004-7, la scatola si apre automaticamente. Il volume dello spazio interno è esattamente cinque volte più grande di quanto le dimensioni esterne farebbero supporre. Fin tanto che il coperchio resta aperto, gli oggetti posti al suo interno non influenzano il peso o altre proprietà della scatola. Quando il coperchio viene chiuso e bloccato, qualunque cosa si trovi all'interno della scatola svanisce irrimediabilmente. Anche il personale chiuso all'interno della scatola è irrecuperabile, anche se perdere il personale in questo modo sembra influenzare in maniera significativa i sogni compiuti da [DATI CANCELLATI].


	5. SCP 005

SCP 005

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:

Oggetto:SCP-005

 **Elemento #:** SCP-005

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Safe

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-005 non presenta rischi immediati in ogni senso diretto. Nonostante ciò, le sue funzioni uniche richiedono misure speciali intese a limitare l'accesso e la manipolazione dell'oggetto; è necessaria l'approvazione di almeno un addetto del personale di Livello 4 per la rimozione dell'oggetto dalla sua area di contenimento.

 **Descrizione:** In apparenza, SCP-005 assomiglia una chiave ornamentale, con le caratteristiche tipiche di una delle chiavi prodotte in massa nel decennio del 1920. La chiave è stato scoperta quando un civile l'ha usata per infiltrarsi in una struttura di alta sicurezza: SCP-005 sembra avere la capacità unica di aprire ogni tipo di serratura (vedi Appendice A), sia essa meccanica o digitale, con relativa facilità. L'origine di questa capacità deve ancora essere determinata.

 **Note Aggiuntive:** SCP-005 può essere usato come sostituto per i pass di sicurezza perduti, ma solo sotto la supervisione di almeno un addetto del personale di Livello 4. SCP-005 non può essere utilizzato per la riparazione di distributori, l'apertura di armadietti, o per qualsiasi chiave di casa di scorta. La rimozione dell'oggetto dalla serratura comporterà la terminazione immediata.

 **Appendice A:** Mentre SCP-005 ha dimostrato di essere efficace nella rimozione di qualsiasi forma di dispositivo di bloccaggio, degli esperimenti hanno dimostrato che il mascherare lo scopo o l'identità di una serratura hanno dimostrato almeno qualche successo nello sconfiggere le abilità di SCP-005. In circa il 50% dei casi in cui un volontario non era in grado di individuare un dispositivo di bloccaggio in quanto tale, SCP-005 non è riuscito a disattivare il dispositivo. A causa di questi risultati, SCP-005 è stato provvisoriamente classificato come "essere senziente" e ulteriori test sono in corso per determinare le sue capacità cognitive. Tuttavia, non ci sono risultati che mostrano tutte le caratteristiche che le impediscono di essere in grado di identificare qualche particolare dispositivo di bloccaggio, ma solo che il dispositivo deve essere stato ben nascosto e mascherato.


	6. SCP 006

SCP 006

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:

Per ordine diretto del Fondatore, l'accesso è consentito solo a chi possiede un'autorizzazione da Supervisore.

Lo scienziato diede la sua autorizzazione cliccando dei tasti.

 **Autorizzazione da Supervisore Verificata**

 **Elemento #:** SCP-006

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Safe

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Considerando che la natura di SCP-006 non è tale da richiedere alcun contenimento tradizionale, è necessario, per ovvie ragioni, un certo livello di segretezza circa l'esistenza dell'oggetto e delle sue proprietà. Le seguenti procedure sono necessarie non per la sicurezza del personale, ma per nascondere o negare informazioni circa gli effetti di SCP-006 al personale che vi interagisce.

1: Tutto il personale che interagisce con SCP-006 fisicamente, in qualsiasi modo, è tenuto ad indossare tute modificate classe VI BNC. Prima che ad un membro del personale sia permesso eseguire le procedure, egli dev'essere informato con la documentazione SCP-006B o SCP-006C. Il rapporto SCP-006A è quello corretto ed è accessibile solo a chi possiede un'autorizzazione di livello O5. Per assicurarsi che gli addetti del personale stiano indossando le tute correttamente, essi devono venire sommersi in una piscina piena d'acqua, nella quale ogni bolla d'aria indicherà una falla nella tuta.

2: Le procedure con SCP-006 devono essere effettuate sotto strettissima sorveglianza. In caso di contatto con SCP-006, il comandante in carica annuncerà la procedura 006-Xi-12, che il personale è stato portato a credere significare una presenza di elevata tossicità, portandoli quindi ad evacuare.

3: Ogni procedura in cui viene acquisito liquido da SCP-006 deve essere approvata da tre addetti del personale di Livello O5. Il liquido deve essere trasferito in un contenitore a quadruplo sigillo e sotto scorta armata.

4: Se in qualsiasi momento un addetto del personale viene in contatto con SCP-006 o con un liquido proveniente da esso, egli deve essere confinato ed eliminato dopo aver effettuato sufficienti studi. A causa della natura di SCP-006, il metodo di eliminazione più efficace è l'incenerimento (Per un rapporto completo, vedi file SCP006-TerO5).

 **Descrizione:** SCP-006 è una sorgente molto piccola situata 60 km a ovest di Astrakhan. I vertici della Fondazione erano a conoscenza della sua esistenza sin dal 19° secolo, ma non sono stati in grado di contenerlo prima del 1991 per motivi politici. Nei pressi della sorgente è stata costruita una piccola fabbrica chimica come copertura, e la maggior parte dei lavoratori sono sotto il controllo Russo e della Fondazione. Il liquido emesso dalla sorgente è stato chimicamente identificato come semplice acqua minerale nel 1902, ma con l'insolita capacità di "guarire".

Ingerire il liquido produce le seguenti proprietà sugli esseri umani: l'abilità di rigenerare il DNA danneggiato da duplicazione sufficiente, elevata eccitazione della duplicazione cellulare, notevole miglioramento nella capacità di riparazione del tessuto danneggiato, e uno spaventoso aumento dell'efficacia del sistema immunitario umano. Testando il liquido su soggetti animali, i batteri e gli agenti virali ostili sono stati distrutti immediatamente. Molti rettili e uccelli non hanno subito effetti, mentre i primati hanno beneficiato degli stessi effetti riscontrati sugli esseri umani.


	7. SCP 007

SCP 007

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-007

 **Elemento #:** SCP-007

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-007 deve essere contenuto in una camera sigillata che misura 10 m per lato. La camera è arredata in maniera confortevole come un soggiorno, e include anche tutti gli altri elementi richiesti da ███████████████ (in seguito indicato come "Soggetto"), sempre che le richieste del Soggetto non compromettano la sicurezza. Al Soggetto non è consentito lasciare la stanza e deve essere trattenuto con la forza, se necessario.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-007 è situato all'interno di una cavità nell'addome del Soggetto. Il Soggetto è un maschio Caucasico attorno ai 25 anni d'età (egli afferma di averne 28) e 176 cm di altezza. La maggior parte dell'addome del Soggetto è assente (muscoli, pelle e organi), ma il soggetto non sembra soffrire a causa di ciò. Al posto della carne normale, è presente una sfera composta di terra e acqua, anche se in realtà non viene a contatto con il corpo del Soggetto in alcun punto. La sfera sembra essere per molti aspetti una replica in miniatura quasi perfetta della Terra, approssimativamente attorno ai 60 cm di diametro, nonostante l'allineamento continentale non è coerente con nessun allineamento noto nella storia della Terra. La sfera ha proprie condizioni meteorologiche e una propria insignificante forza di gravità, oltre ad alcuni organismi microscopici che vi abitano e che in qualche modo sono simili a quelli della Terra moderna. Sono state osservate due specie intelligenti, anche se il contatto e la comunicazione con entrambi non stati ancora effettuati. I livelli tecnologici delle specie osservata devono essere verificati almeno una volta a settimana e in data odierna, ██/████, sono approssimativamente uguali a quelli della Terra del 15° secolo.

Il Soggetto afferma di chiamarsi ███████████████, ma non è stato trovato alcun documento relativo ad una persona simile. Il Soggetto non ha bisogno di cibo o acqua, ed anche se è stato visto consumare entrambi, quel che accade a queste sostanze dopo essere state ingerite non è ancora noto. Il Soggetto è intelligente (QI di 128) e reputato simpatico, e considera il pianeta nel suo addome come una piccola curiosità del suo corpo. Il soggetto sembra vivere senza stress la sua condizione insolita. Interrogato sulle origini del pianeta, il soggetto ha risposto "Mi sono svegliato un giorno ed era lì. Non ho la benché minima idea di come ci sia finito." Il Soggetto ha fornito un numero di sicurezza sociale e il numero della sua patente di guida ed ha chiesto che fossero confrontati con i dati noti. Al controllo si è scoperto che nessuno dei due dati era stato ancora emesso.

Il Dr. ███████ fa una partita a scacchi a settimana con il Soggetto, durante la quale viene valutata la sua salute mentale. Nei rapporti del Dr. ███████ il soggetto non sembra sentire stretto l'ambiente in cui vive e non ha ancora tentato la fuga o mostrato segni di violenza né di malattia mentale, anche se ha più volte richiesto un computer con una connessione internet. È consigliato evitare di fornirglielo in quanto questo potrebbe compromettere la sicurezza.


	8. SCP 008

SCP 008

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-008

PER ORDINE DEL CONSIGLIO DEI SUPERVISORI QUESTO FILE È SOGGETTO A CLASSIFICAZIONE DI LIVELLO 4 == RICHIESTA AUTORIZZAZIONE DI LIVELLO 4 ==

Lo scienziato cliccò su dei tasti e diede l'autorizzazione livello 4

\- Per favore, inserire credenziali di sicurezza -

Lo scienziato inserì le credenziali di sicurezza.

\- Credenziali di sicurezza adeguate. Caricamento del file...

 **Elemento #:** SCP-008

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** I campioni di SCP-008 sono stati bollati come estremo rischio biologico di Classe V, e tutti i relativi protocolli applicabili ne conseguono. Misure di incenerimento e di irradiazione saranno impiegate in caso di: azione politica o militare che possa comportare lo smantellamento dell'impianto; interruzione dell'alimentazione elettrica; nessuna comunicazione da parte degli operativi o dei canali esterni nel corso di otto ore consecutive.

Il periodo di quarantena per gli operativi che lasciano l'impianto è di quattro mesi. Nel caso si verifichi una violazione, le misure di incenerimento e irradiazione saranno immediatamente utilizzate. Dovrebbe essere la politica di tutti i siti G2 quella di non preparare una procedura di evacuazione.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-008 è un prione complesso i cui campioni sono immagazzinati e memorizzati in ciascuno dei siti G2 noti. La ricerca su SCP-008 è altamente classificata e rivolta principalmente a prevenire ricerche che possano portare alla sintesi di SCP-008 in un lontano futuro. Le caratteristiche del prione SCP-008 sono le seguenti:

Tasso di infettività del 100%; Tasso di letalità del 100%; La trasmissione avviene attraverso tutti i fluidi corporei e le membrane delle mucose esposte; Non è trasmissibile tramite acqua o per via aerea;

I sintomi dell'infezione di SCP-008 si manifestano dopo non oltre tre ore dall'esposizione ed includono:

Sintomi simili all'influenza con febbre alta, accompagnati da un grave stato di demenza negli stadi più avanzati. Coma approssimativamente venti ore dopo l'apparizione dei primi sintomi e dodici ore dopo l'evidente demenza. L'insorgere del coma è da considerarsi come la sopraggiunta della morte stessa. Un periodo di necrosi cellulari sporadiche simili ad uno stato di cancrena. Il tessuto sopravvissuto assume la sua funzione originaria ed è altamente resistente. I globuli rossi aumentano notevolmente la capacità di trasportare ossigeno, rallentamento il flusso sanguigno, con conseguente aumento della resistenza muscolare e della forza fisica. Il sistema nervoso e quello muscolare, nonostante la totale disfunzione multiorgano, non vengono influenzati per diverse ore. Il metabolismo può rallentare a livelli estremamente bassi, permettendo ai soggetti di sopravvivere per oltre dieci anni senza nutrizione. L'alta viscosità del sangue comporta un'insignificante perdita di flusso ematico in seguito a ferite da arma da fuoco, perforazioni, e lesioni da taglio. I condizionamenti comportamentali, controllo motorio ed i meccanismi istintivi sono danneggiati. Le capacità cognitive sono gravemente rallentate ed irregolari; gli animali sperimentano necrosi mentale e sono effettivamente inattivi. ll soggetto infetto può adattarsi al suo sistema nervoso danneggiato ma è limitato all'attività fisica di base, come stare in piedi, stare in equilibrio su due gambe, camminare, mordere, afferrare, e strisciare. Il soggetto si muove con energia verso punti precisi, suoni e odori che associa agli esseri umani viventi. Il soggetto tenterà di mordere e di ingerire la carne degli esseri umani viventi nel caso avvenga il contatto fisico. Per neutralizzare i soggetti completamente infetti è necessario infliggere un significativo trauma cranico.

Vi sono numerose e forti prove che suggeriscono che SCP-008 non si sia formato naturalmente sulla Terra, poiché varianti di simile complessità avrebbe estinto gran parte dell'ecosistema. Nel 1959 venne negoziata una breve e faticosa collaborazione con l'USSR per localizzare i siti G2 ed eliminare SCP-008 in seguito alla loro scoperta. Lo status di SCP-008 sotto la custodia dei Russi è sconosciuto data la conclusione della collaborazione.

 **Addendum 008-1** : A seguito di ulteriori ricerche è risultato che SCP-500 è in grado di curare completamente SCP-008 anche negli stadi più avanzati della malattia.


	9. SCP 009

SCP 009

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-009

 **Elemento #:** SCP-009

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** L'oggetto deve essere contenuto all'interno di un serbatoio sigillato con una lega resistente al calore di dimensioni non inferiori ai 14 m3.

In nessun caso SCP-009 deve essere esposto a temperature superiori ai 0°C quando non è in fase di test, e non sono ammessi liquidi semplici allo stato solido (in particolare l'acqua congelata) entro 30 metri dall'area di contenimento dell'oggetto. La camera dell'oggetto deve essere dotata di sensori di temperatura che devono essere controllati per tutto il tempo e deve essere tenuta refrigerata da non meno di tre unità di raffreddamento ridondanti. Qualsiasi malfunzionamento dei sensori o dei sistemi di raffreddamento deve essere immediatamente segnalato.

Se in qualsiasi momento la temperatura nella zona di contenimento dovesse salire sopra i -5° C, la camera dovrà essere sigillata all'istante e inondata di gas refrigerante finché la temperatura non sarà riportata tra i -30°C ed i -25°C. L'atmosfera deve essere evacuata dalla zona di contenimento in presenza di personale all'interno, e qualunque vapore acqueo presente deve essere filtrato e conservato nelle stesse condizioni qui descritte per non meno di 24 ore. Un vapore qualunque che dimostrerà possedere le proprietà di SCP-009 è da mettere in quarantena e da aggiungere alla zona di contenimento al più presto.

Tutto il personale che interagisce o osserva l'oggetto deve indossare tute integrali di protezione ambientale. Tutto il personale che esce dalla camera di contenimento deve consegnare tutti gli attrezzi, i materiali di ricerca e gli altri oggetti entrati in contatto con la camera di SCP-009 e sottoporli a deidratazione completa. In caso di contaminazione, nessuna sostanza o addetto del personale è autorizzato ad uscire e verrà attivato un blocco di Livello 2 per tutta l'area interessata. L'uso della forza letale è concesso in caso di estremo bisogno, ma si consiglia a tutte le forze di sicurezza di rimanere più lontano possibile dai propri bersagli, onde ridurre al minimo la possibilità di contatto con i fluidi contaminati da SCP-009.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-009 è una sostanza occupante circa 3 700 litri che dimostra una serie di proprietà uniche. Anche se le piccole quantità di questa sostanza, in ogni stato, sono prive di colore come dell'acqua semplice, in quello solido assumono un distinto colore rosso.

La sua proprietà più notevole, tuttavia, è il fatto che la reazione di SCP-009 a temperature estreme è esattamente opposta a quella del normale H2O: l'oggetto assume uno stato liquido per temperature comprese tra i -100°C e 0°C ed assume uno stato solido al di sopra di tali temperature. A temperature inferiori a -100°C, SCP-009 si vaporizza in uno stato gassoso simile a vapore, pur conservando la sua colorazione rossa quando viene messo sotto pressione elevata.

Gli esami circa la struttura atomica di SCP-009 si sono rivelati inconcludenti. I test indicano che l'oggetto è composto dalla stessa combinazione di idrogeno e ossigeno come per l'acqua semplice, dando ai ricercatori motivo di credere che la fonte dell'anomalia dell'oggetto risieda negli atomi stessi. Il Dr. ██████ ha suggerito che l'oggetto potrebbe aver avuto origine in una realtà in cui le leggi della fisica sono invertite o potrebbe essere stato comunque alterato da questa.

Questa teoria può avere qualche fondamento data l'abilità di SCP-009 di "assimilare" acqua semplice alla sua massa. Se posto a contatto fisico con una qualunque soluzione acquosa (che si tratti di ghiaccio, acqua salata o vapore acqueo nell'aria), SCP-009 si "diffonderà" e contaminerà ogni H2O nella suddetta soluzione, facendo in modo che presenti le stesse proprietà dell'oggetto. Nonostante tale capacità è presente in tutti gli stati della materia, è stato notato che essa progredisce molto lentamente (e per questo in modo più facile da contenere) allo stato liquido.

Se l'oggetto viene in contatto con una qualsiasi fonte di calore di natura biologica, innesca una reazione a catena in cui i fluidi corporei dell'organismo vivente vengono rapidamente convertiti in SCP-009 e prontamente congelati dal calore del proprio corpo (i mammiferi sono particolarmente sensibili a tale fenomeno, data la loro elevata temperatura interna). Dato che SCP-009 produce calore mentre si congela (così come il ghiaccio normale consuma calore mentre si scioglie), il processo si auto sostiene fino a quando tutta l'umidità disponibile non viene convertita o finché non viene interrotto da interferenze esterne.

Gli esperimenti sul personale di Classe D hanno chiarito il processo di conversione dell'oggetto, che è stato riassunto in una serie di fasi:

1\. Esposizione Iniziale: L'oggetto viene esposto a SCP-009 e comincia il processo di conversione dell'acqua presente sulla superficie esposta (pelle), manifestando così le sue proprietà. La presenza di foschia, nebbia, neve, acqua o qualche altro liquido allo stato solido o vaporoso accelera notevolmente tale processo.

2\. Conversione della Superficie: Un sottile strato di brina si forma sull'area esposta a causa del calore del corpo che alza la temperatura di SCP-009 fino al congelamento; questa fase può richiedere da cinque minuti a un'ora, a seconda del calore corporeo della vittima. A questo punto, il congelamento comincia a procede attraverso i primi strati di epidermide e presto raggiungerà le cellule vive.

3\. Conversione del Tessuto Profondo: L'esponenziale aumento della temperatura di SCP-009 causa l'espansione dei cristalli di ghiaccio attraverso il corpo della vittima, causando una perforazione diffusa all'interno delle strutture cellulari. L'emorragia interna in questa fase è minima a causa dei cristalli che occupano le ferite, permettendo ai soggetti di rimanere vivi e coscienti per un massimo di ██ ore.

4\. [DATI CANCELLATI]

5\. Morte: Insufficienza multi-organo e dissanguamento mediante cristallizzazione sistematica.

I test sul personale di Classe D sono stati interrotti a partire dal 23/04/20██.

 **Addendum: Circostanze del Recupero:** L'oggetto è stato trovato in ████, Alaska, il 05/11/19██. La Fondazione è stata coinvolta dopo aver ottenuto delle segnalazioni dalla tribù nativa ████, che si è imbattuta nei corpi straziati di una squadra di cacciatori di foche che era, a quanto pare, naufragata a ██ chilometri dal villaggio.

Tutte le vittime furono trovate racchiuse nel ghiaccio rosso, causa della morte registrata come "emorragia interna". Sulle vittime i cui lineamenti erano abbastanza intatti, è stato possibile osservare espressioni di panico e di dolore intenso. Si suppone che la bassa temperatura dell'ambiente circostante abbia ritardato il processo di congelamento, prolungando il tempo di conversione totale di ██ ore e permettendo alle vittime di rimanere coscienti fino a [DATI CANCELLATI].

 **Addendum:** 16/12/20██

Il super raffreddamento di SCP-009 ai fini della sperimentazione non è consentito fino a nuovo avviso. Si consiglia al personale di utilizzare l'azoto liquido sull'oggetto in quantità controllate e solo fino a quando le temperature raggiungono livelli accettabili.

Note aggiuntive: Una possibile applicazione di SCP-009 per la ricerca circa la fusione fredda è in attesa di valutazione.


	10. SCP 010

SCP 010

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-010

 **Elemento #:** SCP-010

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Safe

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** Gli oggetti che compongono SCP-010 devono essere conservati dentro a delle casse numerate e chiuse in una struttura di massima sicurezza. Tali oggetti non devono essere indossati se non dai soggetti dei test.

Gli oggetti che compongono SCP-010 possono essere rimossi dal magazzino solo per i test.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-010 è costituito da una serie di sei collari di ferro apparentemente identici con targhette metalliche numerate ed un telecomando, identificato come SCP-010-1. I collari sono numerati da SCP-010-2 a SCP-010-7; essi contengono componenti elettronici e sono alimentati da batterie ricaricabili da 100 V (5 mm di diametro, spessore 2 mm).

Il telecomando è una pesante scatola nera che somiglia ad una ricetrasmittente portatile vecchio stile, con uno schermo catodico bianco/blu e una serie di più di 100 tasti senza etichetta, nonché un sintonizzatore di frequenza; attraverso prove ed errori, sono state infine trovate le frequenze associate ai sei collari. Nel metallo è impressa una scritta in Russo con un logo costituito da operai che costruiscono una piramide: nessun ente ufficiale russo o agenzia di governo utilizza questo logo o corrisponde alle parole impresse nel metallo.

Una volta posizionato il collare intorno al collo di una persona e averlo fissato correttamente è possibile controllare ogni movimento di questa con il telecomando, che è anche in grado di produrre una risposta surrenale e di attivare/disattivare il sistema nervoso simpatico. La caratteristica più anomala dei collari è l'effetto sulla morfologia del corpo: essi consentono infatti a chi utilizza il telecomando di riconfigurare la forma della vittima il cui unico limite a quanto pare risiede nella conoscenza del linguaggio di programmazione del telecomando.

 **Addendum 010-1:** Ritrovamento

SCP-010 è stato scoperto nel seminterrato di un uomo solitario nel Midwest degli Stati Uniti in seguito ad un collegamento che la polizia ha trovato fra quest'uomo e una persona scomparsa nella zona; durante l'irruzione in casa dell'uomo da parte della polizia, gli agenti hanno trovato SCP-010 e diversi cadaveri. Uno dei cadaveri è stato identificato più tardi come l'uomo in questione. Gli altri corpi appartenevano a diverse altre persone scomparse, la cui causa della morte è sembrata essere un suicidio di massa; ad ogni modo, sembrano esserci stati dapprima segni significativi di lotta.

 **Addendum 010-2** : Esperimento di smontaggio

Test 1: SCP-010-2 viene smontato, le parti vengono etichettate e si scattano diverse foto, per poi riassemblare l'oggetto.  
Risultato: In seguito al riassemblaggio, SCP-010-2 riprende a funzionare.

Test 2: Viene costruito un SCP-010-8 identico ad SCP-010-2, ma con i componenti disponibili e quanto più somiglianti ai componenti non replicabili.  
Risultato: SCP-010-8 non funziona.

Test 3: I componenti non replicabili di SCP-010-2 vengono piazzati nei rispettivi posti all'interno di SCP-010-8.  
Risultato: SCP-010-2 cessa di funzionare. SCP-010-8 comincia a funzionare.

Test 4: I componenti vengono reinseriti in SCP-010-2. Alcuni componenti replicabili a caso vengono sostituiti con delle repliche.  
Risultato: SCP-010-2 comincia a funzionare dopo il reinserimento dei componenti. Sostituire i componenti replicabili con delle repliche non riduce in maniera significativa la funzionalità. La sostituzione di un transistore danneggiato ha ridotto il tempo di trasmissione di SCP-010-2 in risposta ai comandi immessi del 12%.

 **Addendum 010-3:**

 _SCP-010 ha dimostrato di funzionare in maniera efficace nella creazione di manodopera non qualificata rispetto a qualsiasi altro tentativo. Il logo è appropriato._  
 _~ Dr. █████_


	11. SCP 011

SCP 011

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-011

 **Elemento #:** SCP-011-IT

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-011-IT è contenuto nel Sito A-515, appositamente costruito per il suo contenimento. L'area di contenimento di SCP-011-IT è protetta da un muro d'acciaio di spessore di sessantacinque (65) centimetri e dev'essere costantemente monitorata mediante telecamere a circuito chiuso. Almeno sei (6) guardie armate devono essere presenti in ogni momento. Eventuali anomalie devono essere immediatamente comunicate al direttore del Sito A-515. Eventuali esemplari di SCP-011-IT-1 dovranno essere immediatamente contenuti nelle celle di sicurezza del Sito, ed eventualmente terminati in caso di comportamento ostile.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-011-IT è un'area di circa venti (20) metri quadrati situata a ██████████, █████. Essa si presenta come un normale scantinato vuoto, originariamente situato sotto una casa bifamiliare. Ogni persona o animale che entra al suo interno subirà un effetto casuale tra quelli elencati di seguito:

Sparizione improvvisa. Tutti coloro che sono spariti in SCP-011-IT sono riapparsi dopo trenta (30) minuti esatti, ricoperti da quello che sembrerebbe essere [DATI CANCELLATI]. I soggetti non avranno alcun ricordo di ciò che è loro occorso nel lasso di quei trenta minuti, ma accuseranno bruciature molto gravi a causa di [DATI CANCELLATI]. Evento occorso ventinove (29) volte; Perdita di coscienza per quaranta (40) secondi. Coloro che perderanno conoscenza all'interno di SCP-011-IT inizieranno ad urlare al risveglio, in preda a quelle che sembrerebbero essere allucinazioni spaventose e [REDATTO]. I soggetti cercheranno quindi di scappare dall'area in qualunque modo, ed una volta che ci saranno riusciti perderanno nuovamente coscienza dopo approssimativamente [REDATTO] secondi. Al secondo risveglio, i soggetti saranno liberi dalle allucinazioni e [REDATTO], dei quali conserveranno ogni ricordo, ma saranno soggetti ai sintomi di un post-trauma (v. Incidente A-515-05 e Intervista A-515-095). Evento occorso sette (7) volte; ████████████ [DATI CANCELLATI], causando morte immediata per soffocamento. Sono stati persi trentasei (36) membri del Personale di Classe D a causa di questo evento, che risulta essere il più frequente. Inizio di un processo di trasformazione in [REDATTO]. Una volta che il soggetto sarà entrato nella stanza, accuserà forti dolori alla ████████, generalmente la sinistra, poi al ████. La pelle del soggetto inizierà quindi a mutare la sua composizione, a partire dal torace, assumendo una costituzione simile alle scaglie di serpente. I soggetti colpiti da questo effetto verranno d'ora in poi chiamati SCP-011-IT-1. I possibili effetti che possono occorrere da questo punto sono due: 1. Raptus di furia al termine della trasformazione, che spingerà SCP-011-IT-1 ad attaccare ogni umano e animale nel suo campo visivo; esso dimostrerà una forza non indifferente, che è stata quantificata come il doppio (in alcuni casi il triplo) della forza iniziale del soggetto; 2. Crisi che porterà SCP-011-IT-1 a cercare di scappare dall'area per poi chiedere aiuto a chiunque riconosca come "amico". Se quest'ultimo gli viene negato, diventerà ostile.

La trasformazione in [REDATTO] verrà interrotta senza ripercussioni psicologiche, ma gli effetti fisici già occorsi non spariranno se SCP-011-IT-1 è portato fuori dall'area prima del completarsi della metamorfosi. Evento occorso dodici (12) volte.

* * *

Sono sconosciuti i mezzi grazie ai quali i suddetti eventi occorrono. Non sono state riscontrate anomalie su oggetti inanimati immessi in SCP-011-IT.  
Altri test verranno effettuati su richiesta del Dr. Liemens e con autorizzazione del Direttore del Sito A-515.

SCP-011-IT è stato scoperto nel ███8, a ██████, in seguito ad alcune misteriose sparizioni occorse. Vi erano inoltre dicerie su esseri mostruosi che si aggiravano nella zona ed aggredivano i passanti. SCP-011-IT è stato portato all'attenzione della Fondazione in seguito alla morte di tre (3) persone in circostanze anomale. E' stato quindi somministrato un amnestico di Classe C ai testimoni ed alle persone coinvolte e l'intera zona è stata evacuata.  
La copertura utilizzata per giustificare l'evacuazione è stata ████████████████.

 **Addendum:**

 **Rapporto Incidente A-515-05**  
 **Soggetto: D-9131**

D-9131 è stato immesso nella stanza.

 **Dr. Liemens:** "D-9131, senti qualcosa?"

D-9131 non risponde e sembra come in trance.

D-9131 sviene dopo approssimativamente ██ secondi.

Dopo quaranta secondi, D-9131 si risveglia e inizia ad urlare parole senza senso.

 **D-9131:** "No! Pietà! Fatemi uscire!"

D-9131 cerca di aprire la porta della stanza, bloccata dalle guardie.

 **D-9131:** "AIUTO! FATEMI USCIRE!"

 **Dr. Liemens:** "Calmati! Cosa vedi?"

D-9131 inizia ad avere spasmi ed a lacrimare.

D-9131 si porta le mani agli occhi e si rende cieco, poi cade rovinosamente a terra.

 **D-9131:** "Non… Li vedo… Più…"

 **Dr. Liemens:** "Cosa hai visto?"

Il soggetto smette di rispondere.

Il soggetto D-9131 è stato sottoposto ad intervento al laser che gli ha permesso di recuperare parzialmente la vista ed a perizia psicologica che non ha mostrato nessuna anomalia nella sua mente.

 **Intervista A-515-095**

 **Intervistato:** D-9131

 **Intervistatore:** Dr. Liemens

 **Prefazione:** Intervista avvenuta dopo l'incidente A-515-05, per chiarire cosa il soggetto abbia visto all'interno di SCP-011-IT.

 **Inizio Log, [12:54:03]**

 **Dr. Liemens:** Allora, D-9131, ti va di parlarmi di cosa ti è accaduto dentro quella stanza?  
 **D-9131:** Io… Si… Credo…  
 **Dr. Liemens:** Ottimo, puoi iniziare.  
 **D-9131:** Ricordo tutto perfettamente… Alcune… Allucinazioni, o cosa accidenti sono, erano sfuocate… Mentre altre… Le vedevo distintamente…  
 **D-9131 è visibilmente agitato e chiede un bicchiere d'acqua.**  
 **Dr. Liemens:** E che forma avevano? Assomigliavano a qualcosa?  
 **D-9131:** Si… Erano… Come dei ██████████, che cercavano di farmi [REDATTO].  
 **Dr. Liemens:** Ricordi altro?  
 **D-9131:** Si… Come all'improvviso, è spuntata una figura raccapricciante. Era come una statua. Che mi fissava. E mi fissava.  
 **Dr. Liemens:** Una statua? Sapresti descriverla?  
 **D-9131:** Si, bianca… Aveva sembianze quasi umane… Ma non poteva essere umano! NON POTEVA!  
 **D-9131 inizia a piangere.**  
 **Dr. Liemens:** Calmati. Cosa aveva di… "Non umano"?  
 **D-9131:** Era… ERA ██████! NON POTEVO CONTINUARE A GUARDARLO! NON POTEVO! ERA QUALCOSA CHE NON PUOI SOPPORTARE!  
 **Dr. Liemens:** Va bene… Altro?  
 **D-9131:** ██████████████████  
 **D-9131 viene colpito da una crisi isterica e viene immediatamente sedato.**

 **Fine Log, [12:59:21]**

 **Nota del Dr. Liemens:** Le descrizioni date da D-9131 hanno incredibile rassomiglianza con SCP-███ e SCP-███. La "statua bianca" potrebbe riferirsi a SCP-███, ███, ████ o ███. Verranno effettuati altri test per verificare.

 **D-9131 è stato sottoposto a nuova perizia psicologica che ha dato esito negativo in tutte le malattie legate ai traumi psicologici. Al soggetto è stato somministrato un amnestico di Classe B ed è stato riassegnato ad un altro Sito.**

 _Dr. Liemens: Richiedo che SCP-011-IT venga riclassificato da Keter a Safe. Non sono stati riscontrati altri eventi oltre a quelli già documentati, e nessuno di essi può avere ripercussioni pericolose per coloro che si trovano al di fuori dell'area di SCP-011-IT._

 _05-██: Richiesta respinta. Alcune meccaniche di SCP-011-IT sono ancora oscure, come ad esempio le "visioni" legate a molti SCP documentati. L'elemento è stato tuttavia riclassificato ad Euclid, in quanto non è più ritenuto una seria minaccia._


	12. SCP 012

SCP 012

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-012

 **Elemento #:** SCP-012

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-012 deve essere contenuto in una stanza costantemente priva di luce; qualora l'oggetto venga esposto alla luce o un membro del personale dovesse vederlo tramite una frequenza dello spettro elettromagnetico diversa dall'infrarosso, è imperativo rimuovere immediatamente il personale ed effettuare un controllo psico-fisico. L'oggetto deve essere ulteriormente contenuto all'interno di una scatola di ferro sospesa da terra, con una distanza di almeno 2,5 m da ogni superficie della stanza stessa.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-012 è stato recuperato dall'archeologo K.M. Sandoval durante lo scavo di una tomba in Italia settentrionale, distrutta da una recente tempesta. L'oggetto, un pezzo di spartito scritto a mano intitolato "Sul monte Golgota", parte di un insieme di spartiti più ampio, sembra essere incompleto. In primo luogo si pensava che l'inchiostro rosso/nero provenisse da qualche forma di bacca o che fosse un inchiostro naturale, ma è stato in seguito scoperto essere sangue umano proveniente da diversi soggetti. Il primo gruppo ad aver trovato il foglio (Squadra di Recupero Speciale del Sito 19) ha riportato due membri condotti alla follia, che hanno cercato di utilizzare il proprio sangue per finire la composizione con conseguente emorragia su vasta scala e numerosi traumi interni.

In seguito alle prime indagini, i diversi soggetti dei test hanno potuto accedere allo spartito: in ogni iterazione, i soggetti stessi si mutilavano al fine di utilizzare il proprio sangue per finire il pezzo, riportando conseguenze simili a quanto detto in precedenza. I soggetti che sono riusciti a finire una sezione del pezzo si sono suicidati subito dopo, dichiarando che questo fosse "impossibile da portare a termine". I tentativi di riprodurre la musica hanno portato ad una cacofonia sgradevole, in cui ogni strumento non ha una particolare correlazione o armonia con tutti gli altri.


	13. SCP 013

SCP 013

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-013.

 **Elemento #:** SCP-013

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento** : SCP-013 si trova nel settore-19 in una piccola camera circolare. In presenza di SCP-013, tutto il personale deve astenersi dal parlare a voce alta o fare rumore eccessivo. Il personale che segue il manufatto deve essere sostituito ogni quattro ore,facendo si che gli individui presenti non siano meno di sette (7) in ogni momento.

In considerazione della natura unica e delle caratteristiche dell'oggetto, i consulenti psicologici hanno messo a punto un "Test di Fede" di affidabilità paragonabile agli officiali test per il quoziente d'intelligenza o test d'empatia; il personale presente deve essere scelto in stretta conformità ai loro punteggi su questa prova. Alla luce delle precedenti disavventure, qualsiasi tentativo di eludere o ignorare questo protocollo è soggetto a disciplina severa.

Nel caso in cui SCP-013 tentasse di lasciare la sua camera di contenimento, è approvato che il personale debba rivolgersi in tono pacato e rispettoso a lui, chiedendogli di tornare alla sua camera. Questa strategia ha effettivamente assicurato il contenimento del manufatto nella maggior parte dei casi precedenti.

Tuttavia, nel caso in cui SCP-013 non risponda alle sollecitazioni verbali, il manufatto deve essere attentamente circondato da tutti i partecipanti approvati, con in aggiunta ogni elemento del personale disponibile che professa la fede religiosa. Dopo che circondano il manufatto, assistenti devono osservarlo per ben tre minuti in silenzio alternati con suppliche per l'oggetto di tornare alla sua camera.

In nessun caso i membri del personale devono dirigere la violenza fisica contro SCP-013, o usare la forza fisica nel tentativo di spostarla.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-013 è un oggetto approssimativamente sferico, di circa 80 cm di diametro. Il suo aspetto è metallico e riflettente; i ricercatori non sono ancora riusciti a fare un'analisi conclusiva della sua composizione.

SCP-013 ha la capacità di muoversi autonomamente, e finora appare in grado di muoversi su qualsiasi superficie solida o semi-solida. Piuttosto che al rotolamento, sembra spingersi in avanti da parte con un meccanismo sconosciuto, sospeso a circa 3 mm su tutta la superficie utile. Nel movimento, la velocità media dell'oggetto è di circa 3 m/s. Tuttavia, in risposta a forti rumori o percependo altri disturbi, è in grado di lanciarsi ad una velocità di salita di 300 m / s. In questo stato disturbato, SCP-013 è in grado di dissociare selettivamente ogni materia nel raggio di 10 mm in microparticelle. La materia organica è influenzata esattamente completamente come la materia inorganica.

Nel suo stato indisturbato, SCP-013 "permette" la vicinanza, ed il contatto anche fisico, delle persone che potrebbero essere descritte come "reverenti" - o, come test hanno evidenziato , "pie". Il manufatto non sembra distinguere tra fedi religiose, la sua sensibilità si concentra sul valore che un individuo ha assegnato alla sua personale convinzione di sistema e, per estensione, allo stesso artefatto.

Tutti i soggetti intervistati a seguito di contatti coronati dal successo con SCP-013 hanno descritto visioni di luoghi stranieri ed eventi sconosciuti, che si riflettono sulla superficie dell'oggetto. I soggetti trovano particolarmente difficile ricordare o descrivere i dettagli di queste "visioni", indipendentemente dal loro livello di istruzione o dalla capacità di memoria. Ci sono registrazioni video di questi test interattivi, e non rivelano alcun cambiamento alla superficie metallica SCP-013 o nell'aspetto generale.

Mentre le descrizioni di queste "visioni" sembrano variare da individuo a individuo, il confronto di queste ha rivelato importanti punti di somiglianza. Con ogni probabilità, l'esperienza "rivelazione" dei soggetti è una rappresentazione visiva della creazione coerente con le proprie convinzioni circa l'origine dell'universo.


	14. SCP 014

SCP 014

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-014.

 **Elemento #:** SCP-014

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Safe

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-014 deve essere tenuto presso il Sito ██, su di una sedia provvista di braccioli, preferibilmente di fronte ad una finestra. È opportuno inoltre che vi sia della musica in sottofondo, preferibilmente in ogni momento della giornata; tale musica non deve includere pezzi composti dopo il 1937. Una telecamera di sicurezza deve essere sempre presente nella stanza di SCP-014.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-014 è un maschio caucasico che sembra avere circa 30 anni di età, con capelli neri, occhi castani e un viso abbastanza rotondo. I documenti indicano che il suo nome è Robert Chetford, confinato nel 1915 presso il manicomio Norwich del Connecticut per follia delirante, affermando che era stato condannato a vivere per sempre e che di conseguenza si stava lentamente trasformando in calcestruzzo; il manicomio fu chiuso nel 1937 ed i pazienti furono stati trasferiti in altre strutture. SCP-014 venne all'attenzione della Fondazione SCP nel 19██ tramite alcune voci circa un paziente che sembrava essere del tutto immobile e che non mostrava segni d'invecchiamento. Ulteriori indagini hanno determinato che ne doveva essere garantita l'acquisizione.

SCP-014 appare a tutti gli effetti come un uomo normale, ma non sembra invecchiare e non sembra possedere un metabolismo. Egli non mangia, non beve, non suda né dimostra in alcun modo funzioni vitali. Respira solo per parlare e, a parte gli occhi e l'apparato vocale, è immobile a tutti gli effetti. Non ha mai mostrato alcun segno di lesioni da pressione nonostante la sua posizione non sia variata per diversi decenni; neppure i suoi muscoli sembrano atrofizzati. Egli può conversare normalmente, ma mostra poca conoscenza o interesse verso ogni evento a partire dal giorno del suo confinamento.

 **Addendum:**  
 _Nota: Francamente, se avessi interrogato quest'uomo senza conoscere la sua storia avrei pensato che fosse un individuo perfettamente sano che, purtroppo, era divenuto tetraplegico. Stando a ciò, devo concludere che lui è la prova definitiva che è la mente a comandare il corpo. Crede di essere di calcestruzzo e che vivrà per sempre, e crede abbastanza ad entrambe le cose da fare in modo che sia così. In qualche modo._  
 _Dr. █████_


	15. SCP 015

SCP 015

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-015

 **Elemento #:** SCP-015

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-015 è impossibile da spostare ed è contenuto in loco. Intorno alla struttura in cui è contenuto SCP-015 vi deve essere una zona completamente libera di almeno 2 m, e nessuna struttura di alcun tipo deve entrare in contatto con l'attuale struttura di contenimento di SCP-015. L'esplorazione è ammessa, ma solo in gruppi di tre, con funi di sicurezza e monitoraggio GPS. Qualsiasi escrescenza di SCP-015 deve essere tappata e sigillata immediatamente, quindi documentata e registrata.

Nessuna azione aggressiva deve essere effettuata entro SCP-015. Non sono consentiti utensili manuali o elettronici in nessun punto all'interno di SCP-015, né dev'essere effettuata alcuna riparazione o lavoro di manutenzione in alcun suo punto.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-015 è una massa di tubi, condotti d'areazione, caldaie ed altri apparati idraulici che riempiono interamente un magazzino in ███████. I tubi sembrano crescere quando non sono osservati, e tentano di collegarsi alle strutture vicine tramite sistemi di fognatura o tramite impianti sotterranei. SCP-015 contiene, secondo l'attuale stima, oltre 190 chilometri di tubatura che vanno dal diametro di 2,5 cm ad oltre 1 m. Alcuni tubi sembrano nuovi, mentre altri sono arrugginiti, e perdono. I tubi osservati fino ad ora sono composti di ossa, legno, acciaio, cenere compressa, carne umana, vetro e granito. Non è stato trovato alcun tubo composto di piombo, plastica PVC, rame o di qualche altro tradizionale materiale impiegato per la produzione di tubatura.

SCP-015 reagisce agli strumenti e all'aggressività. Chiunque agisca violentemente, trasporti utensili o tenti di danneggiare o riparare SCP-015 in qualsiasi modo innesca una reazione: ogni tubo nei pressi del soggetto scoppia, riversando sul soggetto il proprio contenuto per diversi secondi prima che il flusso si interrompa di colpo. I tubi sembrano contenere olio, mercurio, ratti, una specie di insetti non ancora identificata, vetro smerigliato, acqua di mare, interiora e ferro fuso. I tubi continuano a scoppiare intorno al soggetto fino alla morte o alla sua ritirata.

SCP-015 si è ridotto alla sua struttura attuale dopo essere stato separato dalle altre 11 strutture nell'area. Attualmente, 11 membri del personale sono stati uccisi ed altri 20 sono ancora dispersi. Sono state fatte segnalazioni circa scossoni e urla provenienti dall'interno di SCP-015.


	16. SCP 016

SCP 016

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-016.

 **Elemento #:** SCP-016

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Keter

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-016 deve essere costantemente contenuto in una stanza dalle dimensioni di cinque metri per cinque per cinque (5 m × 5 m × 5 m) ad una temperatura non superiore a zero gradi Celsius. SCP-016 deve rimanere all'interno della piastra di Petri, nell'apposito cubo di contenimento; tale direttiva può essere revocata solo da un membro del personale di Livello 4 oppure O5. Prima e dopo aver preso campioni e duplicati di SCP-016 è necessario presentare la documentazione completa circa la sperimentazione su SCP-016; la mancata osservanza di tali procedure comporterà l'eliminazione o la retrocessione al grado di personale di Classe D. Solo al personale autorizzato è consentito ottenere campioni di SCP-016 e sperimentarlo sotto le condizioni di contenimento BC-L5.

In caso di epidemia nonostante siano state seguite le procedure di cui sopra, il personale della base deve attuare un piano di blocco e contenimento Codice Sigma. Il personale infetto deve essere eliminato in loco dalle forze di sicurezza che indossano l'equipaggiamento isolante TPST (Tuta Protettiva per Scopi Tattici). Qualora l'infezione non dovesse essere contenuta entro 48 ore, il dispositivo nucleare sul sito deve essere detonato; il personale restante non deve essere evacuato in nessun caso.

SCP-016 ha dimostrato di riuscire a sopravvivere fino a sei ore su superfici dure e per diversi minuti nell'aria. La luce ultravioletta ad alta intensità e le alte concentrazioni di ortoftalaldeide si sono dimostrate efficaci per la sterilizzazione di materiali non organici.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-016 è un patogeno ematico recuperato da un minatore in █████ che si è ferito mentre lavorava in un giacimento profondo di carbone: tale ferita si è contaminata con polvere di carbone della miniera che probabilmente ha infettato il minatore con delle spore dormienti. Nei giorni successivi, SCP-016 ha infettato i restanti dipendenti del campo minerario, così come la squadra di emergenza sanitaria della CDC inviata per affrontare l'epidemia. Il personale della Fondazione ha assunto quindi le indagini ed ha terminato tutti gli individui infetti. Il Paziente Zero è stato portato in cattività e la miniera è stata fatta crollare via ordigno esplosivo.

SCP-016 ha un periodo di incubazione che va dalle 24 ore ai due anni, a seconda della presenza e del numero degli ospiti umani nell'area. I primi sintomi sono simili ad un raffreddore comune e comprendono prurito agli occhi, naso che cola, tosse e dolori del corpo. La fase due comincia entro le 48 ore, e consiste in una forma controllata di febbre emorragica: l'organismo fa in modo che una piccola quantità di sangue venga aspirata nei polmoni, creando un effetto aerosol. Durante la terza fase l'ospite collassa e perde sangue copiosamente da ogni orifizio del corpo, compreso il naso, condotti lacrimali, ano, pori della pelle, bocca, uretra e (nel caso delle femmine) vagina. Durante la fase finale, si verificano dei picchi di pressione sanguigna: le persone affette sono state osservate vomitare sangue a distanze di oltre i cinque metri. Se l'ospite sopravvivesse a questo dissanguamento quasi totale, l'agente patogeno diverrà di nuovo inattivo, tornando alla fase di incubazione.

Ciò che distingue SCP-016 da altri ceppi di febbre emorragica come l'Ebola a il virus Marburg è la sua risposta inusuale al forte stress: nel caso in cui il soggetto sia sottoposto a situazioni di forte stress (come in caso di pericolo di vita), l'organismo muta la propria tattica di sopravvivenza dalla riproduzione rapida alla riscrittura del DNA dell'ospite e alla stimolazione della divisione cellulare. I cambiamenti fisici più evidenti avvengono entro le prime 24 ore, mentre la completa ricostruzione del corpo si verifica entro un lasso di tempo di due settimane; la maggior parte degli individui infetti non sopravvive a causa dei tassativi cambiamenti.

Un interessante effetto collaterale della trasformazione è una maggiore predisposizione all'aggressività: si ritiene che questo possa essere un tentativo di massimizzare la diffusione del virus in un modo simile a come accade per la rabbia. D'altro canto, i soggetti che incappano nella trasformazione del corpo non sembrano più esporre le proprietà emorragiche di SCP-016, nonostante essi sono sottoposti al normale processo di infezione di SCP-016.

 **Addendum:** Log degli Esperimenti circa le Proprietà Trasformative di SCP-016.

Soggetto D-016-1: Addetto del personale di Classe D infetto da SCP-016. Al presentarsi dei primi sintomi, gli alloggi del soggetto sono stati lentamente inondati d'acqua per un periodo di 24 ore. SCP-016 è mutato in uno stato teriomorfo, trasformando i polmoni del soggetto in branchie. Il soggetto è sopravvissuto per altre due settimane, durante le quali SCP-016 ha trasformato i suoi arti in pinne, ha portato un'atrofia degli occhi e un miglioramento del suo senso dell'udito rendendolo simile alla capacità di ecolocalizzazione di un cetaceo. Il soggetto è stato eliminato via drenaggio dell'acqua nella stanza, che ha portato il soggetto all'asfissia; il corpo è stato poi cremato senza autopsia. Soggetto D-016-2: Addetto del personale di Classe D infetto da SCP-016. Al presentarsi dei primi sintomi, gli alloggi del soggetto sono stati lentamente inondati d'acqua per un periodo di 24 ore. SCP-016 è mutato in uno stato teriomorfo, portando il soggetto ad una rapida crescita muscolare e delle ossa sulle nocche delle mani. Il soggetto ha poi tentato di fuggire dal suo confinamento colpendo ripetutamente la porta in acciaio rinforzato; tali tentativi non hanno avuto successo, e il soggetto è morto annegato.

 _Nota: Stessa situazione, due risposte diverse. Interessante - Dr. ████████_

Soggetto D-016-3: Addetto del personale di Classe D infetto da SCP-016. Il soggetto era precedentemente un ingegnere chimico che ha avvelenato sua moglie dopo averne scoperto l'infedeltà. Ai primi sintomi dimostrati, gli alloggi del soggetto sono stati lentamente inondati d'acqua per un periodo di 24 ore. SCP-016 è mutato in uno stato teriomorfo causando la crescita di un organo inusuale sul torace del soggetto, costituito da una camera e due tubi separati. L'organo ha continuato a prelevare acqua e ad aumentare di dimensioni, fino a quando il personale della Fondazione, realizzando cosa SCP-016 stesse cercando di ottenere, ha eliminato il soggetto con un'arma da fuoco. L'organo ha dimostrato possedere diverse sacche di gas piene di acetilene ed ossigeno. Soggetto D-016-4: Addetto del personale di Classe D infetto da SCP-016. Al soggetto è stato detto di concentrarsi e crescere delle ali. Non è stato applicato stress di alcun tipo. SCP-016 non è mutato in uno stato teriomorfo ed il soggetto è morto per dissanguamento durante la fase 3. Soggetto D-016-5: Addetto del personale di Classe D infetto da SCP-016. Al soggetto è stato detto di concentrarsi e crescere delle ali, per essere poi posizionato in una cassa acrilica sospesa a 305 m sopra una miniera. Un timer è stato posto fuori dalla cassa e al soggetto è stato comunicato che esso indicasse il tempo rimanente al rilascio. SCP-016 è mutato in uno stato teriomorfo, portando alla crescita di un organo simile ad un tentacolo al polso sinistro del soggetto, molto simile alle filiere di un ragno; il soggetto ha allungato il suddetto organo attraverso uno dei fori d'aria della cassa ed emesso una forte sostanza simile a seta che ha usato per fissare la cassa al cavo. Il soggetto è stato eliminato al termine del countdown con la detonazione di una bomba.


	17. SCP 017

SCP 017

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-017

 **Elemento #:** SCP-017

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Keter

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-017 è contenuto in una gabbia di vetro acrilico di 100 cm × 50 cm × 50 cm, sospesa al centro di una camera di calcestruzzo che misura 6 m × 6 m × 4 m. Attaccate alle pareti, al soffitto ed al pavimento della stanza vi sono dei faretti ad arco ad alta luminosità puntati direttamente sulla gabbia acrilica per assicurarsi che SCP-017 sia costantemente esposto alla luce da ogni angolazione. Il personale addetto alla sala di controllo di SCP-017 deve monitorare il funzionamento dei faretti, del sistema del generatore d'emergenza e deve chiamare la manutenzione al primo segno di cedimento di una lampada o di un qualche problema con il generatore.

L'unica occasione in cui è consentito al personale di entrare nella stanza è nel caso sia necessario sostituire le lampade. Il personale che entra nella stanza è tenuto a indossare le tute riflettenti integrali appositamente progettato e deve essere attento a non porsi di fronte ad uno dei faretti funzionanti.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-017 è una figura umanoide di circa 80 centimetri d'altezza, anatomicamente simile ad un bambino, ma senza alcun lineamento distinguibile, apparentemente composto da una sostanza oscura, simile a fumo. Nessun tentativo di trovare qualche oggetto sotto tale sostanza ha avuto successo, ma la possibilità che ci sia qualcosa non è esclusa.

La reazione di SCP-017 alle ombre proiettate su di esso è immediata e rapida: SCP-017 salta sull'oggetto che sta causando l'ombra e lo raccoglie completamente nel suo velo, dopodiché ritorna alle dimensioni normali, senza lasciare traccia dell'oggetto.

 **Note Aggiuntive:** Il personale con autorizzazione BETA o superiore è tenuto a vedere anche il documento #017-1.


	18. SCP 018

SCP 018

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-018.

 **Elemento #:** SCP-018

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Euclid

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-018-IT è tenuto nella voliera 3 del Sito Vesta. A causa dell'impulso prodotto da SCP-018-IT, non è possibile l'utilizzo di videocamere o sensori per sorvegliarlo; per tale ragione, il personale deve controllare la voliera almeno quattro volte al giorno.  
SCP-018-IT può causare ingenti danni alle apparecchiature elettriche. È pertanto sconsigliato portarne nel raggio di 15 metri dalla voliera 3.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-018-IT è un barbagianni ( _Tyto alba_ ) caratterizzato dalla capacità di generare un campo elettromagnetico di intensità variabile da un organo posto tra il cervello e l'osso frontale del cranio. Il funzionamento di tale organo è attualmente poco conosciuto: si ritiene che esso funga da condensatore, accumulando energia su due armature parallele non a contatto tra di loro1. In condizioni normali, il campo generato da SCP-018-IT interferisce temporaneamente con gli apparecchi elettrici in un raggio di 7 metri e ha un'intensità di circa 0,015 tesla.

Se agitato, SCP-018-IT può produrre un impulso elettromagnetico ad alta intensità (oltre 2500 tesla) utilizzando il disco facciale come antenna per indirizzarlo in una direzione specifica. Gli apparecchi elettrici posti entro 20 metri vengono disabilitati permanentemente, mentre gli organismi viventi presentano danni al cuore e al sistema nervoso; gli effetti dell'impulso variano a seconda delle dimensioni del bersaglio e dalla sua distanza da SCP-018-IT. Per l'uomo e per gli animali di peso superiore al chilogrammo essi includono cefalee, spasmi muscolari e, a distanze inferiori al metro, perdita di conoscenza, allucinazioni e aritmie cardiache. Negli animali di piccole dimensioni (peso corporeo inferiore al chilogrammo circa), il rilascio dell'impulso a distanza ravvicinata può causare danni alle cellule pacemaker del cuore, completo arresto cardiaco e shock cerebrale con danni permanenti alle funzioni motorie e sensoriali.

 **Recovery Log SCP-018-IT:** SCP-018-IT fu individuato quando un agente venne mandato ad investigare sui ripetuti problemi alle apparecchiature elettriche avvenuti nel paese di █████ e nelle zone limitrofe. L'agente notò che i lampioni smettevano di funzionare quando un grosso uccello li sorvolava e che si riaccendevano appena esso si allontanava. Successive osservazioni hanno rivelato che SCP-018-IT utilizzava la luce dei lampioni per individuare le prede da lontano e che utilizzava il suo impulso per spegnerli e avvicinarsi inosservato. Tale comportamento fu replicato a scopo difensivo durante le operazioni di cattura.

 ** _Proposta del Capitano ███████:_** _Ritengo che SCP-018-IT possa essere un ottimo strumento per la Fondazione: se opportunamente addestrato potremmo usarlo per disattivare sistemi d'allarme o videocamere prima di un'operazione di infiltrazione, per bloccare veicoli in fuga e stordire potenziali minacce da una distanza sicura. Pertanto richiedo di far addestrare SCP-018-IT per l'utilizzo nelle missioni._

 ** _Risposta del Dr.████, direttore del Sito Vesta:_** _Permesso non accordato. Non possediamo abbastanza informazioni su SCP-018-IT da poter rischiare di perderlo durante una missione. Tuttavia, presto verrà avviato un progetto allo scopo di far riprodurre SCP-018-IT. Nell'eventualità che la nidiata presenti le stesse anomalie del genitore, la proposta verrà valutata nuovamente._

Note a piè di pagina

1\. Radiografie effettuate su SCP-018-IT mostrano un'anomala concentrazione di metalli in corrispondenza dell'organo, supportando questa tesi.


	19. SCP 019

SCP 019

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi: SCP-019

 **Elemento #:** SCP-019

 **Classe oggetto:** Keter

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** SCP-019 deve essere collocato in un ampio braciere in una stanza di cemento armato di 3mx3mx4m, provvista di inceneritore. La stanza deve essere tenuta a zero (0) gradi centigradi quando non è attivo l'inceneritore. Una camera d'osservazione separata da una vetrata dev'essere utilizzata per l'osservazione costante di SCP-019 e qualora venissero notate delle manifestazioni di SCP-019-2, l'inceneritore deve essere attivato. In caso di sommossa di SCP-019-2, le armi da fuoco comuni sono adatte all'eliminazione individuale delle manifestazioni, e in caso di una sommossa di massa, anche i lanciafiamme possono essere efficaci. SCP-019 deve essere tenuto in posizione verticale per tutto il tempo.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-019 appare come un vaso di ceramica molto grande con 1,8 m di diametro della bocca ed alta 2,4 m. Stile e decorazione indicano che è stato creato nella Grecia classica, anche se la datazione conclusiva è impossibile dato che la superficie è totalmente infrangibile con qualunque mezzo noto. Se viene scovato un metodo funzionante, si proceda alla distruzione di SCP-019 per motivi di prevenzione.

Periodicamente, delle entità emergono da SCP-019. Collettivamente, sono conosciute come SCP-019-2. Le entità variano per numerosi aspetti, ma tendono ad essere piccole, vagamente umanoidi (anche se possono avere caratteristiche umanoidi) e sono estremamente ostili. Spesso decidono di attaccare con denti o artigli. Anche se abbastanza delicati (e, sorprendentemente, infiammabili), sono abbastanza forti e rappresentano una minaccia considerevole quando sono in gran numero.

Esemplare di SCP-019-2

Conservate a zero (0) gradi celsius e totalmente a riposo, le entità emergono da SCP-019 ad una velocità di circa un esemplare all'ora.  
Le seguenti caratteristiche sono note per aver causato le manifestazioni di SCP-019-2:

Movimento di SCP-019. Minaccia di SCP-019. Temperature estreme in entrambe le direzioni (caldo o freddo). Improvviso cambiamento dell'ambiente circostante, in generale. Introduzione di oggetti o organismi all'interno di SCP-019 (noto per aver causato una reazione di allagamento).

Caratteristiche che forse influenzano le manifestazioni di SCP-019-2.

Presenza di vite umane presso SCP-019. Modelli climatici attuali Individui specifici presso SCP-019 (alcuni individui sembrano influenzare di più la velocità di manifestazione di SCP-019-2 rispetto ad altri).

Inoltre, rovesciare o inclinare SCP-019 creerà una reazione come se fosse stato precedentemente riempito di esemplari di SCP-019-2, anche se chi guarda all'interno dell'SCP-019 dall'alto si limita a vedere un buco nero. A causa dei ritmi di produzione di SCP-019-2 quando l'oggetto viene disturbato, la misurazione della cavità interna è difficoltosa, ma si sospetta che possa essere differente dalle dimensioni esterne.

 **Addendum:** Documento SCP-019-2-A  
Note su SCP-019-2, come sostenuto dal Dottor Light e dal Dottor Vaux.

██/██/████  
Le entità di SCP-019-2 sono state rimosse dalla camera di contenimento e mantenute in un recinto rinforzato, provvisto di acqua e polli vivi come cibo. Gli esemplari hanno emesso vocalizzazioni calme, continue e incomprensibili simili a lingue antiche elleniche. Anche se non si conosce il perché, gli esemplari non sembrano essere più intelligenti degli animali.

L'esemplare vive solo fino a meno di 48 ore, e ad una dissezione ha rivelato un'anatomia che consiste in un livello cellulare con una biologia normale, ma con una struttura scheletrico-muscolare estremamente instabile. Altre anomalie notevoli includono un sistema respiratorio instabile, assenza di tubo digerente e praticamente senza organi interni. Tutti gli altri esemplari catturati hanno seguito modelli simili di comportamento e sono morti.

Nota: Sembra che i campioni di SCP-019-2 non siano destinati a vivere per un periodo di tempo significativo fuori da SCP-019. - Dr. Vaux.

██/██/████  
L'unità di contenimento è stata leggermente danneggiata in seguito all'esposizione prolungata di un esemplare di SCP-019-2, perso dalla squadra di sorveglianza a causa di una trasparenza parziale. Questo non è stato notato negli SCP-019-2 prima d'ora. Il gruppo di controllo continuerà a riportare ulteriori anomalie.

██/██/████  
I gruppi di controllo hanno segnalato che alcune entità SCP-019-2 ora sembrano essere significativamente più resistenti all'incenerimento rispetto ad altri. Si ipotizza che sia un meccanismo di difesa da parte di SCP-019.

██/██/████  
La maggior parte degli SCP-019-2 sono ormai quasi totalmente resistenti agli effetti dell'inceneritore. È consigliato l'utilizzo del bagno d'acido al posto dell'inceneritore. "L'evoluzione" degli SCP-019-2 è in fase di studio e può essere una prova che gli SCP-019-2 siano senzienti.


	20. SCP 020

SCP 020

Uno scienziato,in una base segreta, era davanti a dei grandi monitor che avevano i contorni emananti luci verdi,con dentro scritte verdi su uno sfondo nero,dentro una stanza buia,seduto su una poltrona di pelle,con davanti diverse tastiere.

La stanza aveva pareti di metallo e dietro di lui c'erano altri in camice.

Apparve un fascicolo sugli schermi:SCP-020.

 **Elemento #:** SCP-020

 **Classe dell'Oggetto:** Keter

 **Procedure Speciali di Contenimento:** I campioni di SCP-020 sono mantenuti in una camera di coltura cilindrica ermeticamente sigillata che misura 1m in diametro ed 1m in altezza. Questa camera si trova all'interno di una stanza di contenimento sigillata, accessibile solo attraverso una camera di compensazione. I nutrienti vengono somministrati tramite sistemi robotici dato che la camera di coltura deve rimanere sigillata per tutto il tempo.

All'interno della camera di contenimento sono installate delle telecamere di videosorveglianza ermeticamente sigillate e devono essere controllate quotidianamente per assicurarsi l'integrità. Qualsiasi membro del personale che entra nella camera di contenimento deve essere poi sottoposto ad una procedura completa di disinfezione anti-fungine quando esce.

 **Descrizione:** SCP-020 è un organismo fungino a rapida diffusione che è in grado di influenzare i sensi ed i comportamenti degli esseri viventi, inclusi gli umani. I campioni di SCP-020 presentano un effetto sconosciuto che li rende invisibili all'osservazione diretta, anche con un microscopio. SCP-020 è visibile agli esseri umani solo quando osservato attraverso la fotografia o la sorveglianza video.

Una volta che SCP-020 forma una colonia, in genere all'interno di una residenza umana, produce spore che influenzano il comportamento degli esseri umani nell'ambiente circostante. I soggetti infetti aumentano caldo ed umidità all'interno delle loro case per creare un ambiente più adatto alla crescita di SCP-020. I soggetti affetti diventano anche più socievoli in molti casi e spesso invitano i loro conoscenti in casa loro per diffondere ulteriormente l'organismo. Anche se le spore e le colonie di muffa sono invisibili sui soggetti infetti, a volte delle macchie crescono direttamente su di essi.

Un civile infettato da colonie di SCP-020.

Data la concentrazione critica di spore e colonie all'interno di una residenza, la salute dei soggetti umani infetti deteriora rapidamente, portano alla morte. L'ulteriore diffusione delle muffa può avvenire quando i corpi di eventuali soggetti deceduti vengono in contatto con i soccorritori e gli agenti di assistenza sanitaria, così come con il trasporto dei corpi agli obitori locali.

SCP-020 è stato rilevato per la prima volta in [DATI CANCELLATI], dove in agente SCP sotto copertura ha notato dei cambiamenti di personalità drastici nel personale in servizio presso l'ospedale locale. Dopo le indagini di un team di contenimento, è stato scoperto che erano stati infettati quasi ███ civili, come la maggior parte della città. La popolazione civile è stata eliminata e la città incenerita utilizzando come copertura la storia di un incendio dei boschi locali.

Ad oggi, sono stati riportati più di 12 epidemie di SCP-020. Le indagini sono attualmente in corso per determinare l'origine di queste epidemie e possibili misure preventive.

 **Addendum 020-01:** Estratti audio\video della missione registrata della Squadra Speciale Mobile [DATI CANCELLATI] durante il contenimento iniziale di SCP-020 a [DATI CANCELLATI].

 **T2-Lead:** Squadra due si muove verso la casa rossa.  
 **T2-COM:** Ricevuto, UAV uno sta rilevando una fonte di calore.

…

 **T2-Lead:** Squadra due, in posizione, pronti a - [Imprecazione]!  
 **T2-2:** La porta si sta aprendo!

 _A questo punto, una donna civile è apparsa sulla soglia, impugnando un coltello da cucina. La videosorveglianza ha mostrato che circa due terzi del suo volto erano coperti dalla muffa._

 **Donna civile:** Beh… salve, signori… vi va di riprendere fiato dentro?  
 **T2-Lead:** A terra! Getta l'arma!  
 **Donna civile:** Non essere sciocco! Venite dentro e riposate un po'…  
 **T2-Lead:** Ferma dove sei! GETTA L'ARMA!  
 **Donna civile:** Noi… noi vogliamo solo degli ospiti… prego… entrate…  
 **T2-2:** Getta quella [Imprecazione] di arma!

 _Si presume che a questo punto il civile infetto abbia notato che T2-4 portava con sé un'arma incendiaria e si è lanciato verso i membri del team con il coltello._

 **Donna civile:** [DATI CANCELLATI]  
 **T2-Lead:** Aprire il fuoco, aprire il fuoco!

 _Spari, urla._


End file.
